Hetalia Academy
by residentklaouw
Summary: Everything starts when the new italian brothers arrive to Hetalia High school and find that they like their teachers more than they should GermanyxN.Italy, RomanoxSpain, GreecexJapan, AustrixHungary, AmericaxEngland, PrussiaxCanada.
1. The First Day

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it, please review that encourages me to keep writing =), if there are mistakes (I'm sure there are) tell me. Enjoy it  
><strong>Beta-ed by: MoonPieeNinjaax3<br>DISCLAIMER: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Chapter 1: The First Day...**

"Veh~! Fratello, aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" Feliciano asked his elder twin.

"No, I don't give a damn about it. It's just school, don't be such a cry-baby about it. After all, it's our last year of high school," said Romano from the kitchen whilst standing infront of a giant pot of boiling water. They may have been twins but they were polar opposites. Romano was the more angrier and aggresive twin while Feliciano was the more carefree and wimpier one. The only physical differences they had were the curls on the sides of their heads. Feliciano's was on the left and Romano's was on the right.

"Veh~! We're gonna to be the new guys! Doesn't it make you a little nervous?"

Romano sighed and stopped what he was doing in the kitchen to go over and sit by his brother. "I know you are afraid of being accepted but your personality makes easy for people to like you so, stop being fucking afraid. Okay?"

Feliciano looked at his brother, he rarely make any nice comments or be nice so he felt fortunate for being one of the few who could watch him showing his real self. "Thanks, Romano. That's very nice of you! Now, let me help you with dinner!"

Romano's face was tinted with a light blush as he said, "I'm not being nice to you idiot, I just said the truth..."

Romano followed Feliciano into the kitchen where they started to finish their cooking. When they were nearly done, they heard the front door of their massive house open. "I'm home," a voice sounded from the corridor.

"Veh~! Grandpa Arsenius! Welcome home!" Feliciano fled from the kitchen to go and run up to his grandpa to hug him.

For his age, Arsenius was a man who was hot, tall, a brunette, manly, strong, and incredibly good looking. Aside from that, he was a open-hearted man who took care of his two cute grandsons. Calling them cute made Feliciano happy but made Romano some what annoyed. The three men lived in a fancy old house which was restored by Arsenius who was into architecture. It was their grandpa's decision to leave Italy so the boys could get to know a little more about the world. But he still yearned for his homeland so decided to decorate the whole house Italian style. It made Arsenius feel at home rather than being so distant from Italy.

"Thanks, Feliciano," thanked the elder man who was momentary taken out of breath. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" These words took the cheerfulness away from the boy. Arsenius noticed this and said with a warm smile that made Feliciano feel more calm, "You don't need to worry, little man. You'll see, everything's gonna be just fine."

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled Romano from the kitchen, interupting the moment.

"Won't you greet your grandpa too, Romano?" Asked Arsenius. Romano just groaned, trudged towards Arsenius and gave him a kiss on the cheek like all Italians do. The three sat at their rather large dining table that had been set up by Romano. "I'm so hungry! This look delicious! Thank you, kids," said Arsenius who sat at the head of the table as they began to eat.

**~OwO~**

The next day, the Vargas' grandfather dropped them off at their new school. "Okay, guys! Have fun! I'll pick you later today, alright?" Then, Arsenius left, leaving the twins at the entrance of the academy.

They were late - not just because of them but because their grandpa also had this bad habit - so it would be harder for them to find where their first class was. Romano took his brother by the hand and lead him inside. Once they got to the principal's office, a kind man offered himself to take the to their classes. "You must be the new students. I'm Toris Laurinaitis, your tutor. If you need anything you can find me next to the principal's office." The man was a average height brunette with bright, ambitious, green eyes.

The brothers thanked him and introduced themselves. "Uh, I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother Romano. We're late for class and we don't know where our classrooms are. Could you, maybe, help us out please?"

"Of course, kids. I understand this is your first day, but don't let it happen again. Unfortunately, your classes aren't together. But, I guess you'll meet more new people that way, right?" Romano just shrugged but Feliciano just got more anxious. "Okay, here's your classroom Romano. You have alternative language class with Mr. Fernández."

They came to a stop at a door which would happen to be Romano's classroom. Romano entered his classroom, waving goodbye to his younger brother and the older man. Before the door was closed, Feliciano could see that the teacher was a very young and good looking man. He was a tall brunette with slightly tanned skin and had a tomato on his desk. He wasn't like any teacher he had seen before. He thought about how lucky his brother was. He would have had alternative language class but he chose art instead of alternative language class. But, he didn't regret it because he wanted to study art at college.

Feliciano and Toris walked through the halls until they arrived at their destination. "Well, Feliciano. Looks like I leave you here. You've got Literature with Tino Väinämöinen. Most people call him by his first name seeing as his last name is a bit difficult to pronounce."

"Um, okay. Thanks for the help." Toris walked then walked away and left Feliciano by himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door. As Feliciano walked through the door, everybody turned to look at him, making him even more nervous.

"Hello there. You are the new student, right? I'm Tino. If you may, please introduce yourself before we begin class," began the teacher. He was a young blonde man with bright, energetic, violet eyes.

"_Why me?_" thought Feliciano before he said, "Um, hi. I'm Feliciano Vargas and I come from Italy." Being a foreign student raised the attention on him, there were more foreign students on the school but none Italian.

"Welcome, Feliciano. Have a seat at that empty space in the back," said Tino.

"Okay, thanks," said Feliciano as he made his way through the crowd of desks. "_Please stop staring at me..._" thought Feliciano as all the students eyes gazed at him. Even he liked it or not, Feliciano was attractive. Girls were always attracted to his features and accent.

He turned to his left to see a boy about his age with short, black hair. He looked somewhat Asian. Feliciano guessed Japanese. He like the type not to bombard him with questions so he decided to start up a little conversation. "Veh~! What's your name?"

The Japanese boy turned to him and said, "Hello, I'm Kiku Honda. Mice to meet you." Feliciano got a better look at his face when he turned to him. He looked a little serious but very calm.

"Hi, Kiku. I'm sorry to be a bother but, could you show me around the school? I'm a little lost and in the need of a friend."

A light pink colour spread across Kiku's cheeks. "Sure, Feliciano. What do you have after this?"

"Biology, Gym, Art and Math," Feliciano read off his schedule.

"It looks like most of our classes are the same," replied Kiku.

"Really?" Said the Italian with a shine in his eyes, "That's great Kiku! I'll get to see you often!" Kiku was taken aback by the cheerfulness of his classmate but still he find him agreeable.

**~OwO~**

After Literature and Biology the boys had a break so they head to the cafeteria. "I'm hungry! Veh~! I'm so glad there were leftovers from last's night dinner!"

"You'd better not eat too much Feliciano. We have gym next period," said Kiku as they sat down at a table.

"Eh? But why? I love pasta!" Feliciano was nearly crying at his new friend's statement.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" Exclaimed Kiku, "It's just that Mr. Beilschmidt has reputation of being harsh on the freshmen."

"Who's 'Mr. Beilschmidt'? And why would he do that? Is he scary? I already hate gym for adding an evil gym teacher to it!" Kiku wasn't a fan of exersice either but he tried to calm down his friend.

"Well, he isn't that bad. He's German and good at sports. The only problem is that he likes to show off so he enjoys putting weak guys through trouble whenever he can," explained Kiku in an attempt to calm Feliciano down but it was a failure.

"Ah! No! I'm one of those weak guys! I've never been good at sports! Kiku, what am I going to do?" Cried Feliciano, "Maybe we should hide! Yeah! We could hide! Then we couldn't attend!" Once Feliciano stopped babbling about ways to not do Gym class, Kiku practically dragged him to Gym class.

**~OwO~**

After the students got changed into their sport uniforms, a man with red eyes and platnium blonde hair that looked white from afar greeted them. "Morning, kids! It's always nice to see new faces. I'm Gilbert Beilschimdt and if you don't like gym class, you'll leave this place hating it!" Exclaimed Mr. Beilschmidt. He then gave some sort of sound that went along the lines of 'kesesesese'. Mr. Beilschmidt was a tall, thin yet muscular man. He seemed very energetic and some what childish.

Feliciano was trembling and Kiku trying to calm him but was a bit scared himself. "Now, New Guy. Introduce yourself before we begin," said Mr. Beilschmidt as his red eyes glared into Feliciano's amber ones.

"_How many times today must I go through such torture? Somebody save me please! Maybe I can still run away while the other people introduce themselves!_" Feliciano's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud whistle.

"Hey, you, pretty boy. Come here and present yourself now," ordered Mr. Beilschmidt as he dropped the black whistle that hung from his neck. It seemed as if he didn't have any time for time-wasters.

"_Pretty..._" he thought, "_I hate to be described that way. It's embarrassing!_" Feliano walked to the front of the class and stuttered, "I-I'm Feliciano Vargas..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Mr. Beilschmidt had cut him off, "We have a little Italian in the crew! How awesome! Welcome, buddy! Now, go and pick a partner to start the warm-ups and stretches with." Feliciano immediately ran to Kiku, who glad to have Feliciano as a partner due to his limited social skills.

**~OwO~**

After Gym class, fourth period finally arrived. Feliciano was expectionally excited for this class for this wasn't any other class, this was THE CLASS. The one class that made it worth waking up so early in the morning for five days a week. Art class, that is. "You seem very excited Feliciano," said Kiku with a slight smile. He liked this side of his friend.

"Veh~! I love art, Kiku! It's my favourite class! When I graduate, I want to study art and become famous!" Exclaimed Feliciano who had one of the biggest grins on his happy little face.

"I'm sure you will achieve your goal if you put effort into it," encouraged Kiku with a warm yet small smile on his face.

When they arrived to the classroom, they saw that the tables were arranged in groups of four. "Look! There's a free space there Kiku!" Feliciano took his friend by the hand and dragged him to the table where they sat down. Feliciano noticed that Kiku was a little nervous. Then he saw another student getting up from his position on the table. It had appeared that he had been napping. "Oh, sorry. We didn't see you there," apologised Feliciano.

The boy looked towards the two with a very calm, sleepy expression and introduced himself, "Oh, hey there. You're the new guy, huh? I'm Heracles Karpusi. I was just taking a nap."

"Veh~! Hello there, Heracles! I'm Feliciano Vargas, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Said Feliciano.

"Italian?" Asked Heracles as Feliciano just nodded, "I'm Greek."

"Veh~! Is that so?" Replied Feliciano.

A shade of pink tinted Kiku's face as he mustered up some courage to greet Heracles, "H-hi, Heracles san."

The sleepy boy turned to Kiku and said, "Hello, Kiku. I thought you were taking music class instead art?"

Kiku blushed even more and replied, "W-well I-I changed my mind at the last minute."

Feliciano found it really difficult to hide his grin at the fact that his friend clearly had something for this guy. "Well, I'm glad," Is what the Greek managed to say before falling asleep again. Kiku was partially grateful because his ever-growing blush was sure to be some-what noticeable. Kiku looked back at Feliciano who winked and gave him a smile.

**~OwO~**

"Amazing! You're very talented!" Came a voice from behind Feliciano. He turned around to see a beautiful girl with big green eyes and long brown hair. "Hi, I'm Elizabeta."

"Veh~! Hello, I'm Feliciano Vargas! That's Kiku Honda and that's Heracles Karpusi," replied Feliciano as he pointed towards the Greek and the Japanese.

"It's nice to meet the three of you! Do you mind if I join you? I'm alone at that table and not inspired enough in my project..." asked Elizbeta, her big green eyes gleaming with sadness.

"Sure! Have a seat!" The Italian motioned towards the free seat next to him.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down next to him, "I'm really impressed by your work, Feliciano."

"Thank you but, I'm still just an amateur," replied Feliciano.

"I agree with Elizabeta. Your paint is beautiful," added Kiku who was glancing over a his work with a paintbrush in hand. Heracles, who was miraculously awake, nodded in agreement. Feliciano was smiling widely at this. There was nothing better than being recognized in something you actually like doing.

"Any of you got maths after this?" Asked Elizabeta as she stuffed her schedule into her pocket.

"Yes. Feliciano and I have class with Mr. Beilschmidt," replied Kiku as both Elizabeta and Feliciano jumped from their seats.

"Not again! I don't I could handle seeing him twice a day!" Said the Italian with tears forming in his eyes.

Elizabeta added, "Don't tell me that idiot can give a Math class?"

"Not really," replied Kiku with a calm expression on his face, "It's because Mr. Beilschmidt has a younger brother who is now working in the school. He just recently."

"Oh, I see. I really hope he's not an ass like his stupid brother," sighed Elizbeta, her rage for the idiot Gym teacher was clearly showing.

"Why you hate him so much?" Asked the greek boy, which kind of scared her because he'd been quiet for so long.

"Not any particular reason. I just hate muscle-heads like him," was Elizabeta's answer.

"I hope he's not like his brother, he's scary," said Feliciano, wincing at the thought of the fearful Gym teacher.

"I talked to Mr. Laurinaitis earlier today about him and he highly recommended the younger Mr. Beilschmidt as a Maths teacher because he's not like his brother at all," explained Kiku.

A little more calmed Elizbeta said, "You're very well informed Kiku."

"Veh~! That's right! Thanks to Kiku, I've been able to survive my first day here!"

Heracles looked straight into the Japanese man's eyes and said, "He is a very good friend." Kiku froze in an instant and turned as red as a beetroot. Elizabeta and Feliciano shared glances and thought the same thing. '_This was going to be an interesting year._'

**~OwO~**


	2. I hate Maths

**Beta-ed by MoonPieeNinjaax3  
>DISCLAIMER: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Sajiri<strong>

**Chapter 2: I Hate Maths...**

It was finally the last session of the day but Feliciano was not too happy about it. "_The last class of the day just had to be maths. At least having Elizabeta and Kiku in the same class could make it a little easier,_" thought the young Italian as he entered his maths classroom with his two new friends. "Veh~! Kiku, let's sit at the back," Feliciano pleaded to his Japanese friend.

"Sorry, Feliciano. I'd rather sit at the front to stay closer to the board so I can take notes," explained Kiku who noticed his friend's cheerful mood drop as soon as he said the statement, "Maybe you could sit next to Elizbeta for this class?"

Elizabeta nodded in agreement, "No, it's ok. I won't leave you alone after you accompanied me for the whole day. I guess I should at least try to take good notes since I'm so bad at math."

"And I'll be glad to help you any time Feliciano," added Kiku.

"Veh~! Thanks, Kiku," thanked Felicano.

Suddenly, some students rushed into the classroom and took their seats. Elizabeta, Feliciano and Kiku sat together at the front with Feliciano in the middle of the trio. Then, the door opened and a large man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Some gasps could be heard across the classroom. Feliciano could hear a few students whispering behind him,  
>"I heard that he's Coach Beilschmidt's little brother!"<br>"No way! That guy could easily beat the coach!"  
>"Crap, as if maths wasn't scary enough..."<p>

The blonde man began to introduce himself with a thick German accent that laced his voice, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, your maths teacher for this semester. This course will be really easy. All you need to pass is..."

Feliciano tried to pay attention to what the man was saying but, damn, even he had to admit that he was a little intimidating. Was it just him or was the teacher in question was really...well...handsome? Wait what was he thinking? Mr. Beilschmid was tall, taller than his brother, with broad shoulders. It seemed he work out. He was also blond. His face was marked with a grim, serious expression but he had those amazing pools of bright blue.

Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts when Elizabeta asked him, "Can we be in the same team then?"

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Feliciano gave a sheepish chuckle.

Kiku noticed the conversation going on next to him and decided to help, "Mr. Beilschmidt said that the project for tomorrow could be done in groups so we could work together."

"Veh~! Great! If you want, we can meet at my home!"

Mr. Beilschmidt stopped writing the complicated equations on the board, turned around and stared straight at Feliciano, "Please discuss that later, kids."

Feliciano felt his face warm up significantly at that moment, "Veh~! Sorry, it won't happen again!" Mr. Beilschmidt then continued on with the rest of the gruesome, brain-wracking, difficult harsh lesson (isn't that how all maths lessons go?). The trio remained silent during the rest of the lesson. Feliciano diligently wrote whatever the teacher said even there were many thing he couldn't get but decided he would his best. "_Maybe maths isn't that bad after all..._"

**~OwO~**

At exactly two o'clock, Feliciano said goodbye to his new friends and rushed trough the halls to find his older brother. "_I didn't see him even get to see him during lunch. I hope he had just a good first day like me_," thought Feliciano as he wandered through the halls. When he turned a corner, he crashed into someone, something or whatever it was, and fell to the floor. He attempted to stand up while carressing his head. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..."

The other person cut him off, "I'm okay. You shouldn't be running in the halls though." Feliciano looked up and saw none other than Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Feliciano didn't know what to say at first, "I-It won't happen again! Please, forgive me! Veh~!"

"You're one of my students, right?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano gave him a confused look. How could he remember him, not that he minded at all, it was just his first day, "Sorry. It's because of your tic that I recognised you."

"Is that so? Veh~!" Feliciano covered his mouth with a hand which conveniently hid his sudden blush.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with it. It just makes you kind of unique," the teacher said this while being a tad bit embarrassed of himself.

"Um, okay. " said the little Italian who felt as if his face was on fire right about now.

"Just be a bit more careful, okay?" Mr. Beilschmidt said.

"Yes, sir!" Then, Feliciano went off to find his brother. "_I'm so glad I got to see him one last time, and he likes my tic. Wait, what am I thinking?_" The young boy was so girly at times...

He then found Romano who was standing outside where Arsenius had left them that morning. "Veh~! Fratello!" He ran over to his brother and asked, "How was your day?"

"None of your business," replied Romano stubbornly, "Now, you'd better tell me how you made it last period alive!" He may not show it, but he did care for his brother.

"Well, I made new friends and I didn't dislike all of my classes!" Feliciano happily replied.

"Yeah, whatever..." The big brother's concern has deactivated.

"Veh~! Look, Romano! There's grandpa! Let's go now!" The two ran over, Romano walked, to the red convertable which their grandfather drove.

**~OwO~**

Once they were at home, Feliciano was lying on the couch whilst waiting for his friends to arrive. It was around half-past four, the afternoon decided to be really hot so, he was falling asleep on the big comfy couch that was his grandpa's favorite. He could feel his eyes drooping ever so slowly. His mind wandered to different places until it came to his maths class and the good looking teacher. The light from the window made him look even more handsome. He could see the motion of his lips slowing down while explaining some math problem he would never understand.

He felt the urge to kiss those lips. When he was about to do so, he was hit in the head with a textbook. "Stupido fratello! There is somebody at the door asking for you!" Romano was standing over him with his ever-present scowl while holding a random textbook he got from god knows where.

Feliciano rarely got angry at his brother but he just had to ruin the good dream he was having! But, Feliciano didn't show his anger. Instead, he thanked him, "Thanks, Romano. I'll be right there."

It turns out that Kiku and Elizbeta were at the door. Feliciano lead Kiku and Elizabeta inside the house.

"Oi, idiot. Who're these bastards?" Romano asked whilst leaning against a wall and observing the shy Japanese man and the energetic Hungarian girl.

"Veh~! Romano, these are my new friends," he pointed to Kiku, "-this is Kiku-" he then pointed to Elizbeta, "-and this is Elizbeta!"

"Che." Was all that Romano said before he went back to his own room. Kiku and Elizbeta observed the behaviour and appearance of Romano before he walked away.

Elizabeta commented, "You and your brother are incredibly alike."

"Hah. Once you get to know us a little better, you may want to change your mind," was Feliciano's reponse.

Kiku was still admiring the interior of the house, seeing the detail in every centimeter of the place as an exotic piece of art."You have a beautiful house, Feliciano," said Kiku, who wished he had brought his trusty camera to take pictures of the wonderful house.

"Veh~! Thanks, Kiku! Grandpa Arsenius is into design and architecture so he decided to re-decorate the whole place as soon as he bought it!" Explained Feliciano, "Shall we begin doing the project? We can work in the living room!"

**~OwO~**

After a couple of hours, both Kiku and Elizabeta were almost done with their part of the project but Feliciano was going through a lot of trouble. "I just don't get this!" He threw his pen down at his book.

"It's not that difficult. Here, let me help you." Kiku moved closer to Feliciano to help him.

"Veh~! When I see you doing it, ir seems so easy! But once I start on my own, I just don't get where should I begin!" Feliciano was stressed and maths was known to stress people out.

Elizabeta and Kiku were already tired. Elizbeta suggested, "Maybe we can finish tomorrow during break. There are just a few problems left to solve."

"That's alright. It's been enough maths for today," Kiku sighed. Then, his cellphone rang. Suprisingly, his ringtone was the Pokemon theme. After he hung up, he announced, "I should go now. I still have to do an art project with..." He trailed off ever-so dreamily.

"Heracles," Elizabeta and Feliciano finished his sentence together.

"Veh~! It's ok, Kiku! But isn't it a little dark out?"

The Japanese boy was a little nervous, "He doesn't live too far from me."

"Oh, I see," said Feliciano with a sly grin on his face.

"It's not like that!" Kiku was now blushing like a school girl talking about hot guys.

"Kiku, don't be so serious about it! It was just a joke, right Feliciano?" Elizbeta explained as Feliciano nodded in return.

"Oh, sorry. Um, okay. Bye, Elizabeta and thank you, Felicano for letting us come over," said Kiku as he packed up his things. Feliciano accompanied his friend to the door.

"I should leave as well," said Elizbeta as she checked the time.

"Veh~! Wouldn't you like to stay and ask for a pizza or something Elizabeta? Grandpa Arsenius is coming home late tonight and Romano is at soccer training," explained Feliciano.

"I would be glad to," replied Elizbeta.

**~OwO~**

The two were watching a concert on the TV while eating freshly made pizza. "Veh~! Elizabeta?" Feliciano asked.

"Hmm?" Replied Elizbeta.

"Have you ever, er, had a crush on a teacher?" Asked Feliciano, avoiding Elizbeta's eyes.

Elizabeta choked on her pizza before answering, "Why?"

"Um, well, just asking," replied Feliciano.

"Well, I-I-I'll tell you something. Just don't tell anybody else, not even Kiku," pleaded Elizbeta. It seemed to be a big secret.

"O-ok." Feliciano was curious now.

"You see. Last semester, I joined the chorus not because I'm really good at it. I mean I like music and stuff but the real reason I joined it because of Mr. Edelstein. He's just so...perfect. He's talented, handsome and elegant. I'm so happy when I get to see him."

Feliciano sighed and said, "It's the same way I feel about Mr. Beilschmidt."

Elizabeta was bit shocked. This worried Feliciano. When Elizabeta noticed the embarrassment on the boy's face, she felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you'd be into girls because you're so popular with girls," she explained.

"Oh, but, I do like girls. Just not in that way. Mr. Beilschmidt, he really makes the time stop when I see him. It's actually the first time I've ever felt this way about somebody else."

Elizabeta was taken aback by his friend's honesty. "It looks like we are into the same type of guy!" They burst into laughter and stopped when they heard the front door opening.

"Oi, Venziano, I'm home," announced Romano who had walked in. He was in his soccer uniform, a black sports bag hung at his side, "Idiot, did you make dinner?"

"Veh~! There's pizza in the kitchen Romano!" Romano dumped his bag near the enterance and walked into the kitchen.

"Now I get how you two aren't alike," commented Elizbeta. They started laughing again. It seems that Feliciano found confidence in talking to Elizabeta. You know how every time you fall for somebody, you need a person who would listen to you babbling about it all the time.

**~OwO~**


	3. I'm gonna fail this course

**Beta-ed by MoonPieeNinjaax3  
>Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.<br>Beta-er note: Ludwig will be Mr. Beilschmidt while Gilbert will be Coach Beilschmidt to avoid confusion. **

**Chapter 3: I'm gonna fail this course.**

As a few weeks had passed, Feliciano enjoyed his maths classes but not for the right reasons. He wasn't doing any better in the quick tests Mr. Beilschmidt gave out every week. His friends tried to help him. WHich lead to Kiku in Feliciano's room trying to help him yet AGAIN. He was beginning to consider his friend a total lost. There were times where Feliciano hugged Kiku and started to cry because he was a failure. The Japanese boy was still surprised about the behaviour of his friend.

"Kiku, what I'm I going to do? I don't understand a thing and the exam is next Friday!" Feliciano was at tears while frantically saying this.

"Then you should try to study a little," replied Kiku.

"Veh~! I've tried but I always get distracted!"

"How can that even be possible, bastard!" said a voice from behind them. It was Romano who had entered to the room with some snacks for the two. "You know what grandpa said. You can't fail math or you won't be able to apply for that art school you want to go to."

"Aaaah! Why can't maths be easier? I hate it!" Feliciano complained.

Kiku looked at the Italian, "I thought you liked the class?"

"I do It's just-" Feliciano began to explain but Romano cut him off.

"-you're stupid." Feliciano began to cry again.

"You shouldn't say those kind of things to your brother," scolded Kiku for he had some siblings himself.

"But it's true. He's had the same problem with the subject before," replied Romano.

Kiku saw the situation it wasn't worth to continue with lesson for today, "We can continue tomorrow Feliciano try to finish what's left of the homework on your own please." He packed up his stuff and left the room. Kiku waved goodbye to the brothers as he left the room.

Romano put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and said, "Sorry for what I said. I think you must give your best try as this is so difficult for you."

"Fratello, I've tried!" Whined Feliciano.

"No you haven't! You always wait for Kiku or Elizabeta to finish their homework so you can copy theirs!" Feliciano looked down at his feet. It was true. He was so into his fantasy with the teacher that he had forgot all about the class.

"You're right! I'll try to do my best!" Feliciano now had a more positive looking expression on his face.

Something clicked in Romano's mind. He thought aloud, "I must go now, finish that now..." He turned to walk out of the room but Feliciano asked,

"Where are you going, Romano?"

"I have exams too, idiota!" Replied Romano.

"Is it for your foreign language class? Have you learned something new?" Feliciano questioned.

"Of course I have, stupid. But the exam is tomorrow," sighed Romano as he thought about the topics covered in the exam.

"Sometimes, I wish I was in your class," sighed Feliciano.

"Why d'you say that?" Asked the one with the permanent scowl.

"The teacher is really cute, don't you think?" Replied Feliciano.

"Of course not! Stop saying those sorts of things idiot! People could make fun of you for it!" Romano was blushing, it was a great spectacle.

Feliciano enjoyed doing this to his brother, "Come on, fratello! He's so cheery and dashing!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Romano rushed out of Feliciano's room. Feliciano giggled but as soon as he saw the unsolved equations littered across his desk he stopped and let out a sigh. Studying could be so depressing. Perhaps working in his bed could make it easier! Wrong. He fell asleep within seconds and began dreaming of a certain German man again.

**~OwO~**

The next day, after classes were finally over, Feliciano over to Elizabeta, Heracles and Kiku. "Hello, Feliciano!" Elizabeta said as she hugged Feliciano. They had become really close to each other and they even have the same kind of personality.

"Veh~! Are we studying together tonight?" Asked Feliciano.

The trio look at each other. Kiku answered, "Feliciano, we can't. We have another exam tomorrow. That's why we helped you on weekend."

Feliciano's smile dropped, "Right. You did tell me! I'm sorry I forgot!"

"I could make a little space for you..." said Elizabeta.

"No. It's not fair that you should give up your valuable time for me. You have have other things to do," explained Feliciano.

"Or, maybe you could come to my house in the afternoon. Kiku and I will be studying for history," suggested Heracles.

"No. Don't worry guys! I appreciate that you want to help me though!" Said Feliciano. They said their goodbyes and farewells and went off into other directions.

**~OwO~**

"Urgh! I don't understand this!" He threw his pen down on the paper. Feliciano was now desperate. He couldn't fail! He wasn't up to losing the chance to apply for his art college! He somehow didn't want to disappoint Mr. Beilschmidt. After all he wasn't a bad teacher, Feliciano was the sucky student. "If I could be smarter, he would pay more attention to me!" He hid his face in his pillow.

Everything seemed lost, unless...

He looked around his room then closed the door. Mr. Beilschmidt said that parts of the exam would be taken from certain exercises of the homework he handed out. Feliciano knew this wasn't right but his brain didn't want to cooperate. He copied every problem that had to do with the exam on a piece of paper then bent it carefully and hid it in his book. After he finished, he went to bed.

He lay there, knowing that it was too early for him to fall asleep, until somebody knocked his door. He heard the door open, he knew who it was, but he didn't turn to look at them. "Feliciano, aren't you having dinner with us?" Asked Arsenius, who was at the door.

"I'm really tired, grandpa. I'd rather sleep," replied Feliciano.

"Are you feeling alright?" Even though Feliciano was thin, he could eat just as much as Arsenius.

"Yes, but I'm not really hungry. That's all."

"Okay then. If you're not feeling well-" Feliciano cut him off.

"-I'm fine really," Feliciano forced a smile.

"Fine then," Arsenius ruffled Feliciano's hair and turned to leave the room, "Goodnight grandson."

"Night." Feliciano did not sleep at all that night.

**~OwO~**

During the test, Feliciano could see how even Kiku and Elizabeta were having a hard time with some of the questions. Mr. Beilschmidt was checking over some notes on his desk, reading glasses were perched upon his nose. '_Probably lower grade classes' homework..._' thought Feliciano.

There was still thirty minutes of the hour left for the class to finish the test but Feliciano hadn't answered anything. Seeing the some-what perfect opportunity, he pulled the cheat sheets out of his sleeve. It was exactly as Mr. Belichmidt said, some of the exercises from his homework were in the test. As discrete as he could, Feliciano began to copy the answers from his cheat sheets onto his test whilst looking at the professor every few minutes.

After a while, there was only a few minutes left until the finishing time of the test. There were just three other students with him in the classroom. Feliciano was missing only one answer when Mr. Beilschmidt announced, "Time is up. Bring me your tests." The other two gave their exam and left the room. When Feliciano reached the desk and he left the sheet of paper on the table, Mr. Beilschmidt looked at him and asked, "Why did you do it, Feliciano?"

"Veh~! What?" Asked Feliciano, his 'veh' wasn't as cheerful as it was before.

"I noticed since the beginning of the exam that you were copying the answers from pieces of paper hidden up your sleeves. It looks as if you copied the answers off the homework I gave out. Your answers will be wrong because the problems were the same but with different values," grimly explained Mr. Beilschmidt.

Feliciano felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes. This couldn't be any worser than it already is. Well, he was about to cry and embarrass himself...

"Why didn't you ask for help from your friends?" Asked Ludwig.

"I did-" his voice was now cracking, "-but I'm too stupid to get it. "

"No, you're not," Ludwig spoke honestly, "I know it's hard for you to understand. You didn't do very well in the quick test." Feliciano couldn't look at him, it was too difficut for him. "I'm must say, I'm disappointed in you for having to turn to this instead of asking me for help."

Feliciano looked up at the teacher, surprised at what he just said. "I know I'm scary and the students think so because I'm too serious but I do care for them."

"I'm really sorry for what I did but I was desperate. I just couldn't understand a thing!" Explained Feliciano, hoping for another chance.

"Tell you what, I'll let this pass. But, as I can't go slower with the rest of the group, I'll give you extra lessons, accessories if you want to call it, to see where you're failing," said the German man.

The young boy's face lightened up in an instant, it was something that surprised Mr. Beilschmidt. "Really?" Asked Feliciano excitedly.

"Yes, but I want you to work hard on the task. I can't do everything for you, it depends mostly on you," replied Ludwig as he took off his reading glasses and put them near the edge of his desk,

"Veh~! Yes, sir! Gratzie, gratzie!" Exclaimed Feliciano while shaking Mr. Beilschmidt's hand like a madman.

After freeing his hand from the Italian, he said, "You may go now. We well begin the extra lessons tomorrow after school."

"Grazie mille, Mr. Beilschmidt! I'll give it my best effort!" The young Italian ran outside the classroom happily.

"_When the kid is smiling, he changes a lot. He even looks radiant..._"These were Ludwig's thoughts. Then he slapped himself and came back to reality.

"I see you finally went nuts because of all the stress," said a voice laced with a thick German accent from the door.

Ludwig turned towards the voice and saw that Gilbert was standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"What do you want, bruder?" Ludwig asked to the albino standing in the doorway.

"Well, since my car is at the mechanic, I thought you could give me a ride home," replied Gilbert who was now distracted by a small, fluffy, yellow chick named Gilbird that had flown out from his hair.

"Alright. I'll be ready in a minute," said Ludwig as he started to shuffle his papers and place them in various drawers.

"Hola, amigos! Could you give me a ride too?" Said a cheerful voice laced with a Spanish accent from the door. It was Professor Antonio who had suddenly appeared.

Ludwig sighed. If there was something he hated, it would be having to deal with his brother and friends at the same time. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Where are you heading Antonio?"

"Actually, I was going to your place. Me and Gilbo are going for some drinks since the exam week finished. Dealing with teenagers is so hard," sighed Antonio, his vibrant green eyes drooped with sleepiness.

"You're too easy on them, Antonio. You need to show them who is the boss," started Ludwig as he gave Antonio a meaningful look, "And that's where your reputation comes from."

"Look who's talking! The scary math teacher! Seriously, Lud. What are you doing in a high school? I thought you wanted to work at some fancy college," Gilbert butted in.

"I do. it's just that I'm just waiting for the right offer," replied Ludwig.

"By the way, why was that little Italian the last one in leaving the classroom? You weren't giving him private lessons, were you?"

Ludwig's face turned a little pink. "Don't say those things, Gilbert. You could get me in trouble."

"Which Italian? Romanito? He's the cutest boy I've ever seen. Too bad he has that crappy mood," Antonio pondered aloud. He was fantasising until Gilbert hit him in the head and said,

"You're even worse than me, man!"

"Actually, his name is Feliciano and I see nothing wrong with his behaviour putting aside the fact that he's a bit too expressive," said Ludwig.

"Wait, Romano? Expressive?" Asked Antonio as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's 'cause they're twin brothers," Gilbert cut in.

"What?" Ludwig and Antonio said in unison.

"Yup, twins. As you heard from Antonio, they are both quite pretty. They are pretty popular with the girls. I think Feliciano's into that Elizbeta girl," gossiped Gilbert.

"I can't believe that you guys express yourself like that about your students," muttered Ludwig.

"Com'on, Ludi!" Antonio patted the large German man on the back, "You're too tense! You should hang with us tonight!"

"No thanks. I can hardly stand you two and I'm sure that French idiot is going with you two," replied Ludwig.

"Ludwig, don't talk like that about big brother's friends," scolded Gilbert in a somewhat meaningful way yet a playful way.

"As you wish. If you want me to take you home, let's go now."

**~OwO~**


	4. Accessories

**Beta-ed by MoonPieeNinjaax3**

**Chapter 4: Accessories**

"Feliciano, you didn't tell me how you did in the exam," Elizabeta whispered as Mr. Edelstein played a piece of music on the piano. She deeply enjoyed listening to Mr. Edelstein's music but right now, she was worried for her friend.

"Uh, well, it was quite difficult but Mr. Beilschmidt offered to give me accessories after classes," replied Feliciano with a slight blush on his face.

"Really? You must be very happy," Elizbeta whispered back.

"Veh~! I am, but I'm also nervous," said Feliciano, trying to be quiet but failing when Mr. Edelstien looked up from his piano and scolded him,

"Mr. Vargas, please remain from talking during the lesson. Music can't be appreciated while you are constantly chatting with your friend." Mr. Edelstein could easily get mad if disturbed while performing in the piano.

"My apologies, sir. It was my fault," Elizibeta quickly apologised.

"Elizabeta, you don't have to cover your friend. He is indeed a natural artist but it gives him no right to talk during the lesson," explained Mr. Edelstein.

"Yes, sir..." Both teens replied at the same time.

"Then let us continue. You two, let's try the new melody one more time," barked Mr. Edelstein. Feliciano was glad Elizabeta encouraged him to join the music club. Aside from being a music lover, he was pleased to witness how his friend turned into another person during the lessons. She diligently attended on time and assisted Professor Edelstein in whatever was needed for the club. She always showed great enthusiasm which earned her flatters and some smiles of her favourite teacher. That's exactly how he felt about Ludwig. He was willing to treat Elizbeta the same way that she treated him about his crush.

**~OwO~**

"Romano!" Feliciano ran up and hugged his brother from behind.

The older Italian was caught off-guard and yelled at him in response, "Idiot! I've told you not to treat me that way in school! And don't call me Romano while we're at school!"

Just then, Mr. Fernandéz decided to come out of the classroom. "Aw, how cute! I thought you weren't a loving big brother, Romano! I always knew I was wrong!" Gushed Mr. Fernandéz.

"Mind your own business, idi-" He was quickly cut off by Mr. Fernandéz,

"Romano, remember what we talked about last week. You must respect your teachers!"

"Then stop intruding in my life!" Romano yelled back. He seemed as annoyed as ever.

"Okay, I'm sorry then." Then, Antonio turned to Feliciano, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Felici-"

"There you go again! Leave us alone, you fool!" Romano grabbed his brother by the arm an dragged him away. Feliciano knew his brother well. He could see that he was being jealous, but why?

Mr. Fernández shouted from down the hallway, "Adios, Romanito! Nos vemos mañana en clase! Que tengas un dia bonita!" He got no reply though.

"Fratello, you should't talk to Mr. Fernández in that way! You could get in trouble!" Feliciano scolded.

"Shut up, stupido! What do you know?"

"Grandpa, will get mad at you!"

"It's not my fault! Dammit, he's the one always bothering me!"

"He seems like a nice person, he's always smiling!"

"He's an idiot. Now, stop talking about him!"

"Okay then..."

They were silent for a couple of minutes until Feliciano said, "Um, Romano. You do know that as he's the only Spanish teacher that he gives the three courses, right?"

"WHAT? Damn fucking bastard!" Romano cursed as he kicked a small rock near his shoe that somehow got indoors.

"Watch your language, kid," a grave, accented voice said from behind the Italians. When they faced the voice it was Mr. Oxenstierna, the scariest teacher in the entire school. He was a tall, blonde man dressed in a deep blue suit. The two frozen Italians just stood there, speechless. "I don't want to hear that sort of vocabulary again."

The Italians did not move until the teacher continued to walk away. "So scary..." muttered the both of them.

"I can't believe he's married to Mr. Vaio- Vaino- Vaho- Tino," stated Feliciano.

"WHAT? How do you know?" Romano demanded.

"Well, Kiku-" Romano muttered something that sounded like 'asian bastard' "-is pretty well informed about everything that happens in school. He told me about it."

"Two men..." Romano thought aloud, "How can that even be possible?"

"There's nothing weird about it Romano," re-assured Feliciano.

"What the hell are you saying? Of course it's weird!"

Feliciano looked away a little hurt by his brother's words, "I think that as long as you love the person, the gender doesn't matter."

"Bull shit! It's not natural!"

"Shut up!" Romano was surprised at Feliciano's behaviour. It was very strange that Feliciano shout at him. The younger Italian ran away from his older brother.

"Wait! Feliciano!" Romano's efforts were futile. Feliciano was a really good runner.

**~OwO~**

Kiku was worried when Feliciano didn't attend classes so he asked Elizabeta to help him find their friend. They looked around the school buildings before going outside where they found him on a bench near the soccer field. "Are you alright, Feliciano? Kiku told me you didn't go to class," asked Elizbeta with a sincere smile.

"I'm okay. I just had a fight with my brother," replied Feliciano as he returned the smile.

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?" Elizbeta asked as she sat beside Feliciano.

"Um, well...it's...uh...I...er..." He couldn't put it into words.

Kiku interrupted him as he sat to Feliciano's right, "If you don't want to tell us, it's okay."

"No, I think I do need to tell somebody and you are my friends after all," said Feliciano as Elizabeta and Kiku nodded. He started to spin his tale of events of what had happened, "Well, we were in the hall and Romano was shouting and then Mr. Oxerstierna came along as scolded him for his language-"

Elizabeta cut in, "That man is scary."

Kiku agreed, "He sure is."

Feliciano wondered aloud, "What does he teach anyway?"

"Home economics," Kiku answered.

"..."

"Okay, continue, Feliciano," said Elizabeta.

"I told him he was married to Tino and he began yelling about how it was weird for two men to like each other and I got mad. I shouted at him and ran away," finished Feliciano, "So do you think it's weird?"

Elizabeta hugged him and dried his tears, "Not at all, Feli. Love makes no distinction." Kiku was looking at his feet silently. Elizbeta asked, "Romano perhaps is not mature enough to understand it, right, Kiku?"

"...ah?" Kiku looked up at Elizbeta but only to see a soccer ball fly straight towards him.

"Watch out!" Yelled a familiar voice just before the soccer ball hit Kiku in the head.

Elizabeta and Feliciano turned to him immediately. "Veh~! Kiku! Are you okay?" Feliciano asked with worry.

The Japanese boy rubbed his head, "I'm fine. It didn't hit me too hard."

"Kiku, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Heracles came running across the field dressed in the school's soccer uniform. Elizbeta, Feliciano and Kiku were a little bit shock because they didn't think he could play sports with his passive personality. "Kiku, forgive me. I didn't mean to!" He kneeled and hugged his friend while cheeking on his head. Kiku just sat there with a gigantic blush spread across his face. "Seems like there are no bruises or cuts. I'm really sorry," Heracles apologised for the umpteenth time.

"Veh~! He's all red! Maybe he's got fever!"

Elizabeta cut in, "I don't think-"

"I'll take you to the nursery," said Heracles after kissing Kiku's head. Now the poor boy couldn't even speak.

"Heracles, get back here! Training hasn't finished yet!" It was Coach Beilschmidt.

"That idiot! I can't stand him!" Elizabeta complained, "Heracles, we can take Kiku to the nursery if you want. It seems like that ass won't let you leave."

Heracles replied, "...okay then." He looked Kiku right in the eyes and said, "I'll look for you later to see how you're doing." He stood up and walked back to the field where the white haired bastard called him from. Even if he wasn't gravely injured, Heracles insisted taking Kiku home after he finished his training.

**~OwO~**

"I wish somebody would care for me that way. They are so cute together! Although, Kiku must do something about his shyness," Elizabeta rambled to Feliciano. They were sitting in their maths classroom whilst waiting for Mr. Beilschmidt to enter.

"Veh~! Somebody like Mr. Edelstein! But he's not as expressive towards people as he is towards music," commented Feliciano.

Elizabeta blushed and gave her own little comeback, "Says the one who fell for the emotionless math teacher!"

"He's just a bit too serious, Elizabeta. I'm sure he is a nice person," defended Feliciano. After Mr. Beilschmidt entered the classroom, Feliaciano blushed and Elizabeta giggled.

The class passed with no particularly important events other than Feliciano been awaken from his day dreaming by little paper balls Elizabeta threw at him.

"We'll leave it here today. Leave your homework on my desk on your way out," said Mr. Beilschmidt. He walked towards the window to close the blinds.

"Feliciano, I know you like the man but the way you stare at him is as if was some kind of god," said Elizabeta as she put her homework on the teacher's desk. Feliciano did the same.

"Veh~! It's not true I-" Elizabeta gave him a look "-perhaps I'm too much into him."

As they were about to leave, Mr. Beilschmidt called, "Feliciano, come here for a minute."

"Veh~! Yes, sir!" Feliciano turned around to walk back in the room but Elizabeta put a hand on his shoulder,

"Sorry, Feliciano. I can't wait for you today. I must get home early today, we're having special guests over."

"Veh~! Okay then. Ciao, Elizabeta." She left and Feliciano walked towards the desk feeling as if he was going to meet a celebrity. "Veh~! You called me?"

"Yes, Feliciano. I wanted to talk to you about the accessories. I talked to the principal and it seems that we're not allowed to use the classrooms after the school. I wanted to know if it wasn't any trouble for you that we would have at my home," explained Ludwig as a big smile appeared on the little boy's lips.

"Absolutely not!" Feliciano happily replied.

"I can talk to your parents about it," offered Mr. Beilschmidt.

"No! It's okay! I'll tell Grandpa about it!" Feliciano said.

"Alright then. Here's my address," he produced a paper from his pocket, "I'll be waiting for you at 4:00pm. Please be punctual. I do have other business to attend." Typical German man...

"Veh~! I promise I won't be late!"

**~OwO~**

Whilst eating dinner, Feliciano decided to tell his grandfather about his accessories lessons. He took a deep breath, put down his fork, turned to Arsenius and said, "Grandpa, I'm attending accessories with-"

Arsenius stopped eating his dinner, "You're having problems with math again?"

"I am, but Mr. Beilschmidt offered to help me! I think I can't lose this chance," explained Feliciano.

"'Beilschmidt' you say? Perhaps he's related to an old friend of mine..." Arsenius pondered aloud.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Do you want me to drive you there?" Arsenius asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll take the bus," replied Feliciano, picking up his fork again and continuing to eat.

"Alright then. Feliciano, do your best please. Romano, how are you doing at school?"Arsenius turned to Romano who had remained quiet until now.

"Everything is fine," Romano qucikly replied. He glanced at Feliciano but he was just happily enjoying his dinner.

"That's not quite the answer I was expecting. I hope you're not getting in trouble because of your attitude again," said Arsenius like a worriful mother.

"Everything is fine, old man," replied Romano who was getting rather annoyed at his grandfather's questioning.

"I hope so, or you're done with soccer," warned Arsenius with a meaningful tone.

"What? But why? Coach Beilschmidt says I'm doing great!" Romano whined.

"Wait, he is also the coach?" Arsenius was now curious. Was this man so talented? And was he related to the mystery friend of his?

Feliciano laughed, "No, Grandpa. They are brothers! Gilbert Beilschmidt is the gym teacher and Ludwig Beilschmidt is my math teacher."

Romano commented, "Even if they are brothers, they sure are damn different."

Arsenius laughed and said, "You two should know all about that." Feliciano giggled and Romano gave a small, barely noticable smirk. "Okay, now I'm sure now they must be the grandsons of old Beilschmidt. They aren't too old, are they?"

"Well, they do look young but I don't know how old they are," replied Feliciano.

"Oi, fool. You should go get ready or that German bastard will get mad at you. I'll give you a ride, if you want." Romano was trying to compensate his brother for making him cry.

Feliciano smiled widely. "Thanks, fratello!" Feliciano left the table to go get ready for his accessories lessons.

"That's really nice of you, Romano. Why the sudden change of mood?" Arsenius was curious, Romano rarely acted this way.

"I'm not being nice. I'm going out today, anyways," replied Romano as he dropped his fork into his plate, he was done.

"Is that so?" said Arsenius with a smile while taking another bite of pasta to his mouth.

**~OwO~**

"Oh, what should I wear?" Feliciano thought to himself, "Wait, I'm behaving like a girl. But I should try to look good." Feliciano grabbed some black skinny jeans from the closet and one of his stylish shirts. Both Italians inherit their good taste on clothing from his grandpa. After putting the clothes on, he gave a look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't vain but always being compliemented about his looks from other people gave him confidence.

"Feliciano! I'm leaving now," shouted Romano from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" He rushed the stairs and ran to the front of the house where Romano was already waiting. "Thanks for the ride, Romano."

"Whatever. And why are you dressed like that? It's not like you're going on a date," stated Romano. After all, it was just extra maths lessons. Why dress nicely about that?

Feliciano blushed. "I know but, Mr. Beilschmidt is too formal so I thought it would be alright if I at least changed my uniform." He got into the car and buckled his seatbelt up.

"I just don't get how your brain works or if it does it at all," Romano remarked. He started up the car and drove towards the destination. Once they got there, Feliciano waved goodbye to his brother and walked into the building.

He was getting anxious now. He jumped as his cell phone vibrated but it was only a message from Elizabeta. He flipped open his phone to check what she had said.

_Subject: Good luck!  
>From: Elizabeta ;)<br>Recieved: 3:46pm_

_Good luck today and try to pay attention!_

Feliciano blinked at the message. "_This girl and her ability to read people._"

Feliciano decided to look around for the elevator. He saw that the building was a beautiful building. After looking for a while, he found it and went up a few floors. Once he was in front of the door of the apartment, he was trembling. He looked at his watch. It read 3:50pm. He could use that time to calm himself or it might better if he just knocked the door and finish with the tension. While arguing with his thoughts the door opened. He jumped at the person who opened the door, Coach Beilschmidt.

"Oh, hi. You're the other Italian, hm? Come inside." Gilbert opened the door a little bit wider.

"Um, thanks." The young Italian entered the room and was beholded with a neat fancy apartment, something expected from Mr. Beilschmidt but not from his brother.

"So, why are you here, buddy?" Gilbert asked. It wasn't everyday that an Italian came to their apartment.

"I-I came for accessories with Mr. Beilschmidt," replied Feliciano.

"He did mention it once or twice..." Gilbert thought aloud before turning back to Feliciano, "He just came back from gym and probably just finished taking a shower. I'll go call him." He left the living room shouting, "Oi, Ludwig! Somebody is looking for you!"

As Ludwig stepped into the room, Feliciano's eyes widened at the sight. "_No wonder why he's got that body, he must work our everyday._" Some of the tension that Feliciano had was being replaced by joy. "_I wonder how he looks working out it must be..._" Ludwig appeared in the room looking like he had clearly just left the shower. He had a towel over his shoulders, his hair was still wet and was falling over his eyes, - "_This made him look sexier._"- he was wearing a tank top that showed off his perfectly built body and sweatpants. When Feliciano thought he couldn't find him more attractive, he noticed his face where his expression was still serious yet looked more relaxed than in school. Feliciano was worried about his mouth being fully open and was glad to be sitting other ways his legs would be trembling.

"Hello, Feliciano. Are you ready to begin now?" Ludwig asked.

"Y-yes!" Feliciano was slightly anxious. After all, he was in a teacher's home. A _hot_ teacher's home.

Ludwig led him to the study. There were tons of books inside, some trophies and other prizes on the wall. Everything was so perfectly arranged. "Have a seat please." Ludwig motioned to a chair across the desk as he sat down. "Now, what are you having trouble with?"

Feliciano took out his notebook and opened it. "Well, I'm pretty lost here and here too," he said pointing at some equations with his finger.

As he was examining what type of problems he was having trouble with, Ludwig felt that Feliciano was very nervous. "Calm down. Maths isn't that scary." Feliciano gave a little smile which Ludwig returned noticing. It lighted up Feliciano's heart. Ludwig began explaining how to solve such equations but he noticed the boy wasn't getting many of the terms he used to explain. He made a short pause and began to explain again but using simpler words. It was a few times after they both were having a more fluent chat. Feliciano was happy he was now understanding everything and being next to Ludwig made it all better.

After a few equations, Gilbert entered to the room. "Hey, Ludwig. You said you had to go to the college at seven." Feliciano looked at his cell phone, it was 6:20pm, then turned to at Ludwig who was making a face to his brother.

"You never remember any of my appointments. What do you want this time?" Ludwig sighed. He knew something was up.

"Nothing, nothing! I just thought that as your driving there it won't be a problem if you drop me by the way," Gilbert 'suggested'.

Ludwig sighed, "_Damn,Gilbert. Always thinking in himself._" He apologised to Feliciano, "I'm afraid we are done for today, Feliciano." Ludwig felt a little disappointed but didn't know why.

"Veh~! It's fine. I'll leave now then." Feliciano started to gather his things. He checked the time, "Veh~! I'll be able to catch the 6:40 bus."

Suddenly, Glibert had an idea, "Hey, Ludwig, why don't we give the boy a ride?"

"Sure. There's no problem with it," replied Ludwig instantly which suprised himself. "_Wait, what am I saying?_"

"I don't want to be a bother," Feliciano kindly refused as he put the last of his things in his bag and zipped it up.

"Not at all, buddy! Right, Ludwig?" Gilbert said while raising an eyebrow at the other German.

Ludwig answered a bit more cautious of his words, "It won't be a bother, Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled. "Veh~! Gratzie~!"

"_Ah, that smile again,_" thought Ludwig as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

Soon after, the three men got in the car. During the trip, Feliciano giggled at how the brothers behaved. Even though Ludwig was supposed to be the younger, he was the one scolding his brother for his behaviour. After a round of scolding, Gilbert turned in his seat to face Feliciano, "I hope he's not like this at school. If so, I'm sorry for you and all your classmates."

"Bruder, stop saying such things," Ludwig complained without taking his eyes off the road.

Gilbert laughed loudly. He clearly enjoyed bothering his little brother.

"We're here, Feliciano." Ludwig stopped the car infront of the Italian house.

"Veh~! Gratzie millie!"

"No problem," said Ludwig before his brother said,

"Good night, Feliciano."

He waved and ran into the house. "Veh~! Ludwig, want a goodnight kiss?" Gilbert teased while imitating Feliciano's Italian accent.

Ludwig hit his brother in the head. "I told you to stop making such stupid jokes Gilbert."

"Come on, Lud. Didn't you notice the kid was all over you? I won't be bother he's really cute! Aside it's been a long time since you last date someone!" Gilbert the received another stroke in the head this time harder, "Calm down, Lud. Besides, you know what I'm saying is true!"

"I've told you not to intervene in my personal life and don't talk about Feliciano in that way. I'm not like that Antonio fellow." Ludwig was clearly pissed off with Gilbert.

"It's not bad that you like the boy. You're not to old for him and I think you'll make a great couple!" Ludwig stopped the car and kicked his brother out of it. "Hey, Ludwig! It was a joke! Come on, don't leave me here! I left my wallet on the seat! LUDWIG!"

**~OwO~**

**Translation notes:  
>'Adios, Romanito! Nos vemos mañana en clase! Que tengas un dia bonita!' - 'Goodbye, Romanito! <strong>**See you tomorrow in class! Have a nice day!' in Spanish.  
><strong>


	5. Feelings for you?

**Beta-ed by MoonPieeNinjaax3**

**Chapter 5: Feelings for you?**

**Feliciano's POV:**

"I'm home, fratello," I said as I closed the door.

Romano stepped out the kitchen with a ladle in hand. "Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up."

"Uh, oh. Well, I was going to call but Mr. Beilschmidt and his brother offered to take me to home so..."

"You shouldn't have, idiot! You barely know them!" Romano argued.

_There goes Romano and his mood swings._ I started to take off his shoes."But grandpa said he knew their family!"

"Not an exception! You still should have called! I've told you a million times not to be so naive, Feliciano!"

_Well, he's the big brother after all._ "I'm sorry." _Well not so much I got to spend more time with Ludwig_.

"I would prefer it if you would call me," scolded Romano. He could be such a sweetheart at times.

"Thanks for taking care of me, fratello!" I hugged him and went up to my room. I knew for a fact that Romano liked being hugged by me, even if he hides it. The only exception was in front of other people. COUGH. Mr. Fernandéz. COUGH.

As I enter my room, I let my bag fall to the ground and throw myself on the bed. It was then that I realized how tired I am. After all, I'd spent my evening studying. Uck.

I closed my eyes for a moment and also noticed that I was so happy I hadn't been able to stop smiling. It was an incredible evening. I never thought I would say that with maths involved but Ludwig makes anything worth the effort and I never imagined he could look like that. I'm still impressed because I had always had the image of him in a suit, glasses and perfectly arranged hair set in my mind. Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover after all.

After thinking for a while, I took an sketchbook out of my drawer. I hate to admit but I had being drawing some portraits of Ludwig. Maybe I have already almost filled the sketchbook with drawings of him already but today was special. I began my task. I've always thought that he's handsome but seeing him in that informal way, he looked even better. He looked so good with his messy hair falling in his face. His body is amazing, I wonder how it feels being hugged by those arms. His skin seems so smooth and his lips seem so soft...

I could feel myself slowly fell asleep as I imagined being hugged and kissed by Ludwig. First, a sweet innocent kiss but after a while, the kissing was deeper and more passionate. Then I began undressing Ludwig, caressing him and kissing his chest and neck. Ludwig then stripped me of my clothing as well. I could felt a heat increasing inside myself. Oh dear...

The sound of the door opening brought my attention back to reality, "I see you're tired, Feli. You want me to bring you something to eat?"

I could feel myself blushing furiously. I tried to hide my face with a pillow and remained laying on my warm bed. I hope grandpa doesn't notice this-this-this lump! I've gotta find an excuse! "I'm fine, Grandpa. I'll take a shower and go to sleep."

"Are you sure, Feli?" I nodded in reply. "Oh, I see you're drawing. What are you doing now?"

A-ah! No! I can't let him see such a thing! I quickly closed the notebook yet nervously. I think this surprised Grandpa, I always show him my works. "I want it to be a surprise, Grandpa. And it isn't finished yet!" Let me tell you, lying and having control over the body wasn't an easy task. I think this is the first time in my life that I am begging for Grandpa to disappear.

"Are you feeling alright? Your face is really red!"

"Really, I'm fine." I was trying my hardest to hold it.

"Okay then. Please get some rest for now," Arsenius said. I knew he was really concerned about me.

"Good night, Grandpa." Please, just leave!

"Good night, Feli." Finally.

Once the door was closed, I ran to my bathroom and prepared the shower. I got undressed and got rid of my 'problem'. I need to control myself, I'm clumsy enough. But every time he's around I just lose my mind. He's the only thing I see in the whole world! Should I tell him about my feelings? But what would he say? I was surprised I liked him at the beginning because it's the first time I've ever been attracted to a man but know I realise that is also the first time I feel like this for a person. I want to know everything about him, be with him, make him happy but...what if he rejects me? I don't even know if he has somebody else, or if he'll accept my feelings. I mean, for him, I may just be a dumb kid.

All my joy turned suddenly into depression. A few tears rolled over my cheeks. I don't know what to do now. I want to tell him how I feel but at the same time, I'm afraid I'll end up with my heart broken. Why is being in love so difficult? Wait, 'love'? Is that what I feel for him? I mean, love is a serious thing. You don't just say that to anyone but I think I do love him. Next thing I know, I'm drowning my sobs in my pillow and falling asleep whilst crying.

**~OwO~**

**Ludwig's POV:**

That idiot, he just doesn't know when to shut the fuck up. I was still mad at Gilbert but I still had to call the idiots-AHEM-the friends Gilbert always hung out with to find where he is. "Hello?" Came a voice from the end of the reciever. I was sure it was the French one, Francis.

"Hello, Francis. I was wondering if my brother is with you." I could hear some chatter in the background.

"He sure is, mon ami. We found him crying on the streets in the middle of the night. He was just telling us the saddest story." Antonio's laughter could be heard in the background.

"Francis, is that Ludwig?" There was no mistake that was Gilbert. I think the phone was put on loudspeaker. Oh, great. I can't wait for his complaining and whining. "Hey, Ludwig. How could you leave your bruder all alone like that?"

"Calm down, Gilbo. Your brother is clearly worried about you otherwise he wouldn't have called. Right, Ludi?"

I shivered at the last phrase, "Please, Francis. I've asked you not to call me that."

"But you're my best friends little brother! We are practically like family, Ludi."

I am no longer impressed of how stupid these guys could be. I just hope they aren't drunk... "Are you guys drunk already?"

"We are just enjoying the night, brother. I could have invited you but since you left me on my own," Gilbert said as Antonio laughed in the background.

"As if I wanted to be with you, idiot."

"Is it because we are not Italian that you turn us down, Ludwig? You hurt my feelings, I didn't think you were that superficial," he teased as Francis joined in on the laughter.

He was getting on my nerves. "You never learn, Gilbert."

Antonio stopped laughing a spoke up, "I understand you, Lud. Those brothers are simply adorable. Ellos son la cosa mas linda."

"Shut up, pedo. I don't even understand what you're saying," I retorted.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into little boys, mon cher. Is that why you never reacted to my flirting?" The trio was laughing harder now. I can't take it anymore. I turned my phone off. The last thing I wanted was to listen to those drunk bastards and being bullied by them like when I was younger. Why did fate allow three sick people like them gather? he would never know but as long as he could be away from them everything would be fine.

When I arrived home, I was sure to lock the door so those drunks won't break into the apartment in the early morning. It would probably be Gilbert's idea of revenge. I went directly to my room.

It was 11:30pm but I wasn't sleepy so I decided to read a little. I turned to my bedside table and picked up a book. I read the first few lines but I couldn't concentrate. Gilbert's words echoed through my head. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall.

I don't usually listen what bruder said, well I never did, but this time was different. I know that I wasn't any good with anything that had romance as its subject. Actually I sucked at it. Anyways, not everything that _dummkopf_ said was far from reality. I did notice how Feliciano looked at me quite a few times but it didn't bother me or make me nervous. At the time, I kind of enjoyed his attention. Even thought I was working, I was having a good time. I felt calm but why? Since I began giving classes, this kid stood out from the rest as if he had a special brightness. It's true that he's dorky, weak and loud but he's a good kid and a good looking boy. Antonio did mention he was popular with girls. It's expected with that smile of his. Every time he smiles, he makes me feel good. Almost...happy. And his big eyes...you can easily get lost in those eyes! Also, that language tic he has, it's cute. What I'm I saying? Bruder will be laughing at me for these corny thoughts...

I'm going too far! He's my student! I could get in trouble! Well, Gilbert is right. I'm not that old. He's, like, 17 and I'm 22… Wait! What-I-I'm I even considering it? I must be reasonable! I'm his teacher and w-we are men and the possibility of him liking me is…

Why did I suddenly care so much about it? I should be ashamed of what I'm thinking? Me with that kid. A provocative image of me with Feliciano crossed my mind. After all, those videos he watched when Gilbert wasn't home left my imagination to wonder a lot. "What the hell?" I asked my self aloud as I hit myself on the head.

Ludwig, stop thinking like that. Feliciano is worth more than that but also it wouldn't be bad to give it a try... Wait a sec, what did I just say? I didn't just consider the boy an object, did I? His personality, his looks, everything made him something valuable and precious. Something he would willingly protect and love. Love? Crap, I'm in trouble now. Was I falling for a boy and younger than me? How could it work out? I know I'm kind of...um...attractive but there has always been the trouble of my personality. I'm lost. When it came to expressing my feelings...no wonder why I'm still single. People around me think that I'm a cold person but it's just...well...I'm shy. It's a normal matter. Not everybody is able to communicate that easily with the others, right? Who am I kidding?

That night, I couldn't sleep at all with the idea of me being with Feliciano in a relationship running through my mind.

**~OwO~**

**Translation Notes:  
>Ellos son la cosa mas linda - They are the most beautiful thing.<br>Dummkopf - Moron.**


	6. Knowing you better

Chapter 6(Knowing you better)

It was 6:30 a.m Ludwig left the bed he hadn't been able to sleep last night and was in a bad mood, _perhaps I should go for a run before work_, he changed and took his keys, he was about to leave the apartment when he heard a horrid sound coming from the living , he walked towards the couch and there was Francis sleeping almost naked _gross, _Antonio was in the floor and he could see his brother still dressed sleeping over his bed in his room, _how is it possible i didn't hear them, anyway I'm grateful I didn't,_ "What are you doing in my house?", Ludwig said with the loudest voice he could handle, "Aaaaaah!, Ludwig what the hell" Francis and Antonio waked and look at Ludwig and screamed again "Gilbert your brother is going to kill us", Gilbert came out of his room "Stop the noise, calm down idiots that's just his morning face although.." he looked at Ludwig who had a dark aura and an angry-scary face " today he looks more scary than usual, man did you sleep alright? My poor bruder unlike me you don't wake up being as awesome as always", Ludwig was used to his brother's ego but it could be so tiring to stand at times "I'm going for a run I don't want to find you here when I'm back" Francis and Antonio liked bothering Ludwig being him the little brother (yes even they were such an idiots they kind of consider him their brother too), but when he was in this kind of mood they preferred not to risk their lives "Sure mon cher just calm down already", "Hey Lud are you giving Gilbert and I a ride to the school", Francis and Gilbert gave a look to Antonio, with all his charm and good looks the man could be so stupid, Ludwig sighed and left the apartment smacking the door behind him. His usual route was running around a park near his house, he jogged for 30 minutes but stopped and began walking not because he was tired, it was that his mind was still spinning about the thoughts he had last night, he then saw a couple walking together they were chatting and smiling at each other, he wasn't much of a romantic person but at that moment he yearned for that, he wanted a person who cared for him and he could love and protect as well, the image of him and Feliciano crossed his mind again, _agh why must I think of that brat, it's too early and besides I didn't had a good rest last night it has to be the reason, I should head back now._

"Feliciano you're gonna be late" Feliciano opened his eyes when he heard grandpa Arsenius calling from downstairs, he looked at his clock alarm 7:45, _what? I'm gonna be late why didn't Romano woke me up, ugh where's my uniform,_ Feliciano grabbed the clothes from the floor, his bag, and left the room, Romano was waiting for him at the front "the old man left cause he had a meeting so I'll drive… what the fuck happen to you", "Uh I fell asleep and I didn't have time... ", "forget about that dumbass your face looks awful, are you sick? , why don't you stay for today", "NO!", Romano was surprised by how his brother answered, this last days he had been behaving kind of weird, "Fine do as you want bastard", Feliciano felt bad because he was being rude to Romano, also he now was conscious he wasn't presentable for school, and as if his day wasn't bad enough already the idea of meeting Ludwig again worried him, what was he going to do?.

At the school Feliciano ran to the bathroom to see if there was something he could do for his appearance, fortunately he would see Kiku and Elizabeta until lunch that way they won't ask what happened to him. Ludwig didn't have the same luck, there was a tension atmosphere at the staff room, Ludwig was the only one brave enough (besides Tino) to be next to Berwald and today both shared the same gloomy expression, the other teachers felt quite uneasy, Tino trying to break the tension started casual chat "so when will we begin the preparations for the arts showcase, some boys from my class are very excited about it", Mr. Edelstein joined the conversation "The music club has also prepared some pieces to perform, I think there'll be many soloist this year", with a more relaxed environment some teachers started discussing about the coming event, Gilbert left his coffee for a moment to talk to his brother "Damn Lud try to smile bruder you are freaking out everybody", "Well it's all your fault Gilbert" Ludwig wanted to take back what he had just said, he didn't want to give his brother more reasons to tease him, "I said I'm sorry ok, man it's not the first time I go out with the guys in the middle of the week, you had never been this mad before" _uff close_, "Maybe you're right, but please try to stop this habit of yours, or at least until you get back your car", "Fine then Lud, but I still think you shouldn't have left Antonio, don't you think you went to far", "well you're supposed to be his friend and left him as well", "oh well that's because being late is not awesome", "that or the principal told you not to be late anymore", "perhaps a bit of that too".

At lunch time Feliciano meet with Kiku, "Hey Kiku how's your head today", Kiku blushed a little this kid was hopeless, "I'm fine now thank you, uhm Feliciano can I talk to you about something", "veh~ of course Kiku, should we wait for Elizabeta before looking for a place to eat", "Oh she said she'll be a little busy the next week because of the showcase", "Oh it's true, well then, what did you wanted to tell me", "Well uhm, you do know Heracles took me home yesterday because of the accident", "sure it was nice from him", "it surely was, even I told him it wasn't something serious, well we went on his carto my home, but when I told him I would be alone until my cousin arrived on the night he insisted on staying to take care of me, I went to my bedroom to rest a little and he brought me some water and a pill for the headache, everything was fine until that moment, but then, then... ", "What happened Kiku?", the japanese was trembling by the memory...

He sat on the bed next to me I felt him to close, he cheeked on my head again but then he started caressing my hair and he said "I was really worried, please forgive me" he started to cry "I told you it wasn't a big deal Heracles", he looked at me in the eyes " don't say that, you're the most important thing to me I don't want anything to happen to you " I froze for an instant "Thanks, I didn't know you cared so much for me, you're a good friend", that's when it happen "Kiku I care for you more than for a friend", "what?", "We've know each other for long and being very close to each other as well, but a few years ago I began to realise that Kiku is very important to me and that I...love you", my mind was blank I could hear and see Heracles but my body didn't respond "Kiku I want to be more than your friend", he then came closer to me, I was more nervous with every second I didn't know what to do he took mw face between his hands and leaned to kiss me softly, when we parted I knew I was furiously blushing and he just had a light shade of pink in his cheeks, "I'll let you rest now" he stood up and left the room.

Feliciano was at a loss of words, "Please Feliciano say something it was to hard for me to tell you this", he came out of the shock "and have you seen him today", "no we don't have class together today", "Kiku and how do you feel about what he said", "I, I don't know", "You don't know? Heracles confessed to you and you don't know", "Well it's because I'm confused I'm kind of anxious, and embarrassed, and….happy", "that's what I wanted to hear, You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings it would be good you tell him how do you feel about him Kiku it would certainly make him happy", "I think you're right Feliciano, thanks for listening to me", _Feliciano you should hear yourself giving love advice to your friend when you're totally lost._

Feliciano grabbed his things in his bag, finally classes were over, he managed to survive the day, but there was still missing that meeting, he walked through the students looking for Romano, "Feliciano do you have a minute", Mr. Edelstein stopped Feliciano in the hallway, "Sure what do you need?", "well as you know the planning for the showcase has begun, I was discussing with Elizabeta earlier today and we both agree that you should sing a solo", "me?", "you're very talented Feliciano I think you could give a great performance", "veh~ you really think so?, that would be great Mr. Edelstein, I'm flattered you consider me", "Ok then, If you agree I want you to promise never miss a practice you should know by now I'm very strict about rules und discipline", "I won't disappoint you", "that was all Feliciano you may leave now", "yes thank you very much" _it wasn't such a bad day after all._

There he was again in front of the door of the apartment he had thought that with each session he would be feeling more comfortable around Ludwig (WRONG), _I still can leave, tomorrow I could tell him I wasn't feeling well, but if he gets mad at me? mmm stop thinking so much about it Feliciano, _"You're early today little italian"," _hu?"_, Gilbert was walking towards him with some grocery bags, "Afternoon ", "you can call me Gilbert, after all we're out of school now", "ok, do you need some help?", "please, it's not like I can´t carry them all but I need one free hand to open the door", _there he goes again, _"Why didn't you knocked before", _ugh did he noticed I've been outside for a while, _"Uhm I was just about to", "Is that so, what was your name again?" Gilbert left the bags in the counter of the small kitchen and so did the italian, "I'm Feliciano Vargas", then Gilbert shout "Ludwig! Feliciano is here", Feliciano almost forgot why he was so nervous, Ludwig appeared on the room , "Why are you screaming that way" he then froze when he saw Feliciano, Gilbert noticed this, "I was just trying to tell you your student is here Lud", "uhm thanks" Ludwig was having a hard time hiding his surprise, he had been nervous about Feliciano coming today "you know where's the study I'll be with you in a minute", the boy nodded and head to the studio, once he left the room Gilbert didn't lose his chance, "are you nervous about your date Lud", "stop the crap Gilbert", "you just need to relax and be yourself, well better not you'll scary the poor guy", "shut up already" Ludwig took a cup of coffee and left his annoying brother to join Feliciano.

"So where were we yesterday?" Ludwig sat across Feliciano the light of the window brightening his features, _I didn't notice the beautiful colour of his hair before, and his eyes are... _"We were reviewing the chain law", _focus Ludwig_ "Right then did you do the exercises I asked you", "I tried but I was stuck here" he showed the example in the notebook Ludwig took a pen and put his hand over the notebook, their hands joined for few second making them blush, Ludwig tried to continue as if nothing had happened, but was terribly failing, his voice not as confident as always, at first Feliciano didn't even want to rise his face, (he dared when hearing Ludwig's voice) and was amazed to see _is he blushing? How can it be?, _ suddenly some music began playing from the living * My first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist Well my first kiss went a little like this And twistAnd twist I said no more teachers And no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks Lips like liquorish Tongue like candy Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?*, Ludwig and Feliciano look at each other, "Gilbert what's with the music we're working here", "It's just and ipod I confiscated today Lud can you belive the type of music this kids hear nowadays", "just turn it off" it was clear he wanted to bother, Ludwig look at Feliciano "I'm sorry about that my brother can be childish sometimes", "Seems you have a good relationship even you're so different", Ludwig didn't expect the boy yo be so analytic with people "Uhm I mean, it's because is the same with my brother and I, even he always seems mad he takes care of me_", he is cute when he's nervous_, "You don't have to apologize it's exactly what happens eith Gilbert, I guess it's a patron in big brothers", Feliciano giggled at the comment_, I like when you're smiling, _"and do you actually listen to tha music" Ludwig asked, "uhm I don't dislike it but i prefer classical music", "really?", "which kind of music do you like Mr. Beilschimd", _t_hat Feliciano call him made him feel so far from him so for the first time in many years he tried to be less formal,"Call me Ludwig Feliciano, but just outside the school" the boy's face iluminated _how can he look so adorable, _"Yes I will Ludwig", _hu-oh did I sound to excited I hope he doesn't notice, _Ludwig begged the heat he felt in his face didn't actually show, but he couldn't handle it, hearing his name from that person was too much for him, "Let's continue then".

After an hour Ludwig considered it was enough work for a day, "We'll leave it here", "veh~ I was getting tired_,_ I'm leaving then, thanks for your help again Ludwig I think I'm doing better now", "of course you are", Feliciano smiled and was about to leave when Ludwig felt like _I don't want to let him go_, "Feliciano!", the boy turned "Yes?", "uhm do you want me to take you home?" _am I going to far_, "I.. Uh… I already take much of your time I don't want to bother you", _should I let myself go, _"It's not a problem" _should I stop being afraid, _"ok" _I know it's nof safe but, "_Let's go then"_ this time I'll take my chances._

The door closed and Gilbert came out of the kitchen "You finally opened your heart Lud".


	7. The Showcase

**Chapter 7: The Showcase**

"Finally! We got a rest after so much work!" Elizabeta complained to her two friends.

"It's good that the three of us had some free time to go to the movies together. We'll go eat some pizza later as well! Yay!" Feliciano cheerfully bounced.

"You've been very occupied these days, haven't you?" Elizabeta asked to Feliciano.

"It's because I have to prepare my number for the showcase with Mr. Edelstein as well as fitting in time to study and focus on classes and there's the math accessories," explained Feliciano, his eyes had a slight droop to them.

"I don't think you dislike those so much," giggled Elizabeta.

Feliciano gave an innocent smile to Elizabeta, "Veh~! Also, I'm so happy for Kiku and Heracles! They look so happy together!"

"I was so surprised when you told me about it. They are an adorable couple!" Eliabeta gushed as she turned her head little to watch the said couple walk a few steps behind them.

"Kiku, which movie would you like to see?" Heracles asked whilst watching the smaller boy's movements.

"Huh? I thought we were watching the new one Elizabeta was talking about in the car," replied Kiku with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I'd like to have some time together with you." Heracles shot a kind smile to Kiku hoping for his agreement.

"But we are together now, Heracles," cluelessly stated Kiku. Elizabeta, who was overhearing the conversation, wanted to facepalm so badly.

"I meant just the two of us, Kiku." Kiku's face was now extremely red. He had accepted Heracles' feelings for him and now they were dating but he was still trying to adapt himself to the change.

"Oh, uh, I'll tell Feliciano not to buy tickets for us," said Kiku, face still flushed, and Heracles nodded in return. He walked towards Feliciano and asked, "Um, Feliciano? Um, Heracles and I want to watch another movie so..."

"Veh~! It's okay! Which one did you want see?" Feliciano asked.

"It's not that...it's just-" He was cut off by Feliciano.

"There's no problem, Kiku! As long as we are-" Elizabeta covered Feliciano's mouth with her hand as he continued to speak.

"It's okay, Kiku. We understand," Elizabeta said with a smile of understanding.

Kiku made a bow and went to join Heracles again. Elizabeta removed her hand from the Italian's mouth and he began to speak. "Eliza! Why did you do that? And why doesn't Kiku and Heracles want to watch the movie with us?"

"Feli, they need some time together. We must respect their space," explained Elizabeta.

"Veh~! But I wanted to spend time with them! It's been so long since the last time we all hung out together!" Feliciano whined. He was really looking forward to hanging out with all three of them.

"We can still watch the movie or would you like to do something else?" The Italian sighed but recovered instantly when he saw a store.

He pulled on Elizabeta's sleeve. "Let's go see that store over there!" He began to drag her.

Elizabeta couldn't see where they were going because to the direction she was facing. "Where are we going?"

They entered a small music store where they wondered among the shelves that were filled with CDs. Feliciano picked up an opera CD that drew his attention. He seemed pleased with it until he saw another CD that called his attention. He studied it carefully, comparing it to the one he first picked up. He decided to go with the second one, "I'll buy this one."

"What'cha got there, Feli?" Feliciano showed the disc to Elizabeta. She looked a little confused, "German opera? Why?"

He looked at the CD in his hand and asked, "Do you think Mr. Edelstein would get mad at me if I tell him I want to change my song for the showcase?"

"What? You got to be kidding! There's only one week left before the showcase! He'll be more than mad at you!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

"I think that maybe if he hears me singing it, he'll change his mind." Feliciano had that brightness shining from his eyes.

"Okay, I'll help you convince him but it has to be amazing, Feli!" Elizabeta agreed.

"I promise you that it surely will."

**~OwO~**

"Romano, I'm home!" Feliciano looked around for his brother and found him in their grandpa's library. He seemed to be fully concentrated on a book. Feliciano decided to break his concentration. "What are you doing, fratello?"

Romano jumped from his seat, "Dammit, bastard! Why did you scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, fratello." He peered over at the desk littered with books and papers. "I see you're very busy, is that why you didn't want to come to the movies with us?"

"I think the answer is obvious, idiot," snapped Romano.

"What are you working on?" Feliciano curiously approached the table and saw some novels and Spanish dictionaries.

"That bastard said we had to write a creative story for the showcase literature contest," huffed Romano.

"I've never seen you so involved in a project like this before," stated Feliciano.

"What? Haha! This...it's just that...haha! I wanted to show that bastard that I'm capable of doing a good job! Y'know, just to shut him up!" Romano laughed.

"I see. You're right, Lovinito!" Feliciano teased him with the nickname Mr. Fernandéz had given him.

"What did you just call me?" Romano asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Me? I didn't said anything special. I better leave now. Mr. Fernandéz would be so happy with your hard work, Lovinito!" Feliciano giggled at Romano's face when he called him 'Lovinito'. This just made the matter worse.

"I'll kill you, idiot!" Feliciano saw the danger coming and ran for his life. He just made it in time to close the door of his room and lock it. "Open the door, dammit! I'll erase that stupid smile from your face, bastard!"

**~OwO~**

"I heard from Elizabeta that you want to change your choice of song for the showcase," Mr. Edelstein sternly said.

"Yes, sir!" Feliciano replied. He was so nervous about this.

"You do realise how much work it is to prepare a song especially if it is to be sung as a solo?" Mr. Edelstein shouted stressfully.

"I do but I prepared over the whole weekend! I was hoping you allow me to sing to you. If you consider me to be not ready, I'll stop bothering you." Roderich stared at the boy for a moment.

A small conflict went through his mind before he decided, "I'll hear you then."

Elizabeta was waiting outside the music room hoping that Mr. Edelstein would give the poor boy a chance. She sighed impatiently, it did take along, and then she heard Feliciano singing. She had listened to him before but this time was different. The emotion and passion that he was putting into his interpretation was breathtaking. She opened the door to see it herself; the angelic voice. It was something astonishing. She never pictured that Feliciano could be so...radiant. She looked in Roderich's direction to see his expression. He was just as amazed by this beautiful spectacle as Elizabeta with his eyes wide open and a hand on his mouth. He stared at the artist in front of him.

When Feliciano finished singing his angelic song, he saw Elizabeta and Mr. Edelstein speechless. He got nervous because he thought they didn't like it. "I-if you didn't like it, I understand. I'll perform the song we've been rehearsing," he said while looking at his feet.

Roderich smiled which was something weird of him. "Feliciano, by all means, do it. That was one of the most impressive interpretations I've heard!" Feliciano raised his head, surprised by Mr. Edelstein's words. Elizabeta was behind them clapping and smiling .

**~OwO~**

"We are done for today, Feliciano. I think just one more review before the exam should do it," stated Ludwig.

This made Feliciano freeze. "_This means we won't see each other anymore. I'll still get to see him at the school but it's not the same as sharing this time together...just the two of us._"

Seeing as Feliciano didn't answer, Ludwig added, "I'm impressed of how much you've achieved since we began. I won't be surprised to see a good grade on your exam." Inside, Ludwig felt as if something inside his chest had been crush. "Why do I feel so bad about this? It's like I didn't want him to leave but what can I do? Tell him I enjoy being by his side and I'd like him to be with me more often? I think not!"

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes?" Even though some time had passed since he allowed Feliciano to call him by his first name, he still found it amusing how it sounded through the Italian's voice.

Feliciano cleared his throat and began to speak, "I'll be participating in the annual showcase. I'll be performing as a soloist."

"That's great, Feliciano," congratualted Ludwig. He had no idea why Feliciano was telling him this though.

"Well, yeah but I wondered if…well...it's just that…I was wondering if you'd like to come and hear me sing?" shyly asked Feliciano. Ludwig remained silent for a moment. This worried Feliciano. "Only if you want to or maybe you don't have the time. It's fine." He begged that Ludwig couldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Feliciano," he began, "I'd be glad to see you perform." Feliciano was now super happy.

"Veh~! Thank you, Ludwig!" He hugged Ludwig in a natural, Italian way but Ludwig was not used to this kind of affection and stood still. Feliciano let go, blushing. He had realised that Ludwig was a solid as a rock. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I have to go now!" He took his things and left without even saying goodbye. Ludwig's reaction when the door was closed was, "_What's this feeling? Was it because of the hug? I think I like this feeling. I...I am...happy._"

**~OwO~**

The day has finnaly come, the day of the showcase. There were just a few details to take care of. Roderich and Elizabeta were checking the lights and sound for the stage. "I think that will be all," stated Mr. Edelstein as he scribbled some words onto his clipboard.

"This year, the show will be a total success, Mr. Edelstein!" Elizabeta cheerfully beamed.

"And it's mostly thanks to you, Elizabeta. You've been a big help. I don't I could have done everything in time without your help. For that, thank you very much," praised Mr. Edelstein with a soft smile.

Elizabeta smiled widely and her cheeks had a little pink tinge. "_This is a perfect time to tell him how I feel..._" She though as she noticed that they were alone in the auditorium just a few lights on. "_It's now or never._" She gulped then began to speak, "Mr. Edelstein?"

"Yes, Elizabeta?" He looked up from his clipboard.

"There's something important I want to tell you," stated Elizabeta with confidence.

"What is it?" Mr. Edelstein asked.

"Well, you know I really like music but the real reason I joined the music club was..." She may have sounded somewhat confident but on the inside she was thinking, "_I'm always so sure of myself. Why is my voice breaking and my heart is beating so fast?_" She finished her sentence, "...because I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you since I first met you! But I never had had the courage to tell you how I felt until now." There was a long silence between them. "Please say something, it was hard for me to tell you this and I want to hear an answer from you." She looked at him in the eyes. It seems that the girl was certainly serious.

Roderich took a few minutes to think and said, "Elizabeta, you're a wonderful lady, very intelligent, beautiful and capable of anything. I really admire you and even though I'm greatly flattered by your words I think I can't accept your feelings." Elizabeta felt as if something was breaking inside her. Roderich continued, his voice never left the serious tone and he never parted his eyes from Elizabeta's. "I know it sounds cruel but it's better if I talk to you truthfully. I don't want you to think there's any special reason for me to say this-" He paused then began to finish speaking "-I think the man who corresponds your love would be the luckiest in the world. Unfortunately for both of us, that's not me. Please forgive me if I've hurt your feelings."

"_I feel empty inside. It's like as if I wasn't here anymore. I can't let him see how much this hurts..._" She tried her best to manage a clear voice, "I understand Mr. Edelstein."

Roderich approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't let what I just said affect you. Please, the last thing I would want is to hurt you. It's important for me that you know that you are an special person in my life and will always be."

She swallowed the urge to cry and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. Really."

"Elizabeta." Roderich hugged the smaller girl. With this, she was amazed. She had never seen him making any display of affection to others. "I'm sorry and even if I don't want it to happen, I'll understand if you want to leave the club."

"_You're so considerate and you're apologizing for something that isn't your fault. You're not to blame if you don't love me._" She gave a faked smile, "Nothing like that. I never leave a project. Let's give it our best for tonight's show!" On the inside, she was thinking, "_I now feel incomplete but it was me who chose to take the risk, the pain is awful but i don't regret it, cause it was me also who chose to love you in the first place._"

**~OwO~**

"Veh~! I'm so nervous right now!" Feliciano was standing backstage for the showcase with Elizabeta whilst getting ready for his performance.

"You'll be great, Feli!" Elizabeta cheered on.

"But, Eliza, what if he doesn't come? After all I'm just a stupid kid to him. It was silly from me to think he'll be here..." He panicked.

"Feliciano, calm down and breathe," Elizabeta soothed as Feliciano did as he was told, "Now, first of all, you don't even know if the man is here. You haven't even looked outside but you don't need to because he surely be there. Second thing, it doesn't matter what would happen. The best thing you can do is go for what you want so you'll never regret that you didn't even try."

Feliciano could tell it was Elizabeta's heart who was talking. This advice could be given only by somebody who really cared for you. This moved Feliciano deeply. "Elizabeta, thank you." The response was brief but he really meant it.

"Go and impress him, Feli!"

**~OwO~**

"I can't believe you dragged me here, Ludwig! You've never been slightly interested in these events! What makes this one different?" Gilbert whined as the current performance ended. They were only allowed in during the break between the performances.

"I didn't ask you to come, Gilbert," replied Ludwig as they looked for a seat.

"But I just couldn't believe it when you told me I had to see it! Now, I'm totally impressed you actually came here!" Gilbert clearly was amused and suprised that Ludwig had wanted to some to the annual showcase.

"Could you please stop talking?" Ludwig pleaded as the stage crew cleared up the stage.

"But the show is almost over! We should leave now before the entrances are too crowded," hissed Gilbert through the chatter in the auditorium.

"Gilbert, I'm staying. You can leave if you want," offered Ludwig who was still looking for a seat.

"Fine! I'll go search Antonio," sighed Gilbert.

"By all means, do it." Gilbert went to search for his friend leaving Ludwig alone in the middle of the walkway.

Ludwig was looked for a seat but the place was full. It seemed as if the showcase had a large amount of publicity this year. "_I decided to come in at the last minute. Feliciano did invite me but why did I bother? It's not like..._"

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Edelstein's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen! We will conclude this year's showcase with senior student, Feliciano Vargas, performing one of Franz Lehar's pieces, 'Dein ist mein ganzes Herz'!"

There was the sound of applause before a slender shape appeared on the stage. The lights turned on to reveal an angelic image. Feliciano was wearing a fancy suit of exquisite taste. It outlined his figure perfectly. His hair was shining with the lights which looked more brilliant and his face was a marble sculpture. The whole picture left Ludwig breathless. Feliciano had just transformed before his eyes. It was a man in his element. What he was seeing was not a simple student. Then music began and with the first notes any whisper or sound that was on the auditorium disappeared under the most amazing voice. Ludwig was still standing as he didn't found a sit he was watching the most incredible performance in his life but there was something else…

Feliciano spotted Ludwig in the crowd and since that moment his eyes were locked in those of the man he loved. Since that moment there was no audience, no stage, nothing else but him and Ludwig. He was about to give his whole being to that person. He began to sing.

_Dein ist mein ganzes Herz!  
>Wo du nicht bist, kann ich nicht sein.<br>So, wie die Blume welkt,  
>wenn sie nicht küsst der Sonnenschein!<br>Dein ist mein schönstes Lied,  
>weil es allein aus der Liebe erblüht.<br>Sag mir noch einmal, mein einzig Lieb,  
>oh sag noch einmal mir:<br>Ich hab dich lieb!_

[_My heart is yours alone!  
>I cannot be without you.<br>Like a flower that wilts  
>when unkissed by the sun!<br>My most beautiful song is yours,  
>for it is created out of love.<br>Tell me once more, my one and only,  
>oh tell me once more:<br>I love you!]_

Ludwig stopped to think, "_This is a German song. Why did Feliciano choose this song? Could it be that...he's showing his soul...his heart with the music? __And is he looking at me?_"

_Wohin ich immer gehe,  
>ich fühle deine Nähe.<br>Ich möchte deinen Atem trinken  
>und betend dir zu Füssen sinken,<br>dir, dir allein! Wie wunderbar  
>ist dein leuchtendes Haar!<br>Traumschön und sehnsuchtsbang  
>ist dein strahlender Blick.<br>Hör ich der Stimme Klang,  
>ist es so wie Musik.<em>

_[Wherever I am  
>I feel you are near.<br>I want to drink your breath  
>and kneel adoringly at your feet,<br>yours, yours alone! How wonderful  
>your shining hair is!<br>Dreamy and full of longing  
>is your radiant gaze<br>Full of dreams and ancient longing  
>When I hear your voice,<br>it is like music.]_

"_Is this a confession, and what am I supposed to do about it, if he really feels like this about me?_"

_Dein ist mein ganzes Herz  
>Liebe mich<em>

_[My whole heart is yours.  
>Love me.]<em>

That intimacy that had been created between them disappeared with the ovation of the audience. It had been incredible indeed. Feliciano bowed to the public while Elizabeta and Mr. Edelstein handed him a beautiful rose arrangement. Ludwig snapped out of his trance. He looked around him everybody still clapping and standing. He could even see Gilbert and Antonio fully focused on the stage. He began to think, "_But why me? What would make me so special to him? I'm just imagining things. I'm behaving like a teenager. I shouldn't be here anyway._" With that, Ludwig ran to the door with tears forming in his eyes. "_What's with this pain in my chest? What hell is wrong with me?_"

Feliciano looked back at the crowd and frowned. He had lost sight of Ludwig. "Did he leave? Maybe it means he doesn't feel the same way..." After that, any complement or flattery given to him that night meant nothing.

**~OwO~**

_A/N: This song is from an opereta "The country of smile" written by Franz Lehar , the version I like is the ome sung by Rolando Villazon a mexican tenor, his voice is what most likely I imagined Feliciano would sing after all Italy was one of the main opera sources. I hope you have liked it please review._


	8. A Talk

**Chapter 8: A Talk**

"Ludwig, where are you, dummkopf?" Gilbert entered the apartment shouting and almost kicking the door down. "Answer, bruder!" The house was dark except for a light coming from Ludwig's study. He walked in that direction and found Ludwig sitting at the desk. "Why the hell did you leave all of a sudden?"

Ludwig answered in a calm voice contrary to what Gilbert had expected, "It was too crowded so I left before-"

"Lies. I bet you didn't even talk to the boy, right, Lud?" Ludwig gasped at the statement, "I knew it! Y'know, for the first time, I thought that perhaps you would be brave enough to pursuit what you wanted! But just as always, you were afraid and ran away!"

"What do you know!" Ludwig slammed his fists on the table. He was clearly getting angry.

"You're my brother whether you like it or not. And yes, Ludwig, I do know you and you always do the same thing. You may say that's your personality but I think it has more to do with a fear of loving and being loved."

"I don't fucking know what you´re talking about, Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled.

"You do, Ludwig. You think you're not good enough for anyone. You avoid relationships cause it's too much for you and your freaking little mind." Ludwig didn't say a word. Gilbert never talked to him like this. This was one of those few times in which he actually felt like the little brother. "Seems you have nothing else to say and you're not changing your mind either. I'll go to bed now." Gilbert took a few steps and then said, "I don't know what's scaring you, Lud, but that boy clearly feels something for you. I hope this time you consider his feelings as well and not just yours."

Ludwig raised his head and his eyes widely open, Gilbert left the room. "_What did he just say? His feelings?_"

**~OwO~**

The next morning at the Vargas residence, Romano knocked at Feliciano's door. "Idiot, you're gonna be late again. What are you waiting for?" Romano didn't get an answer so he knocked again, "Feliciano! Open the door, dammit!"

A weak voice came from inside, "I'm not feeling well today, fratello. You can go without me."

"You know grandpa doesn't like me to leave you alone at home so..." Feliciano opened the door. He had teary eyes, he clearly hadn't slept at all and in his expression of pure sadness. Romano froze at the sight, "Should I call a doctor?"

"No, Romano, I'll be fine. Just go or you won't make it on time." Now he was worried how the hell was he supposed tho left his idiotic brother alone in those conditions even if he had been waiting for this day for long he just couldn't leave Feliciano like this. "Romano."

"What?"

"I know you're worried for me, fratello, but you being here won't help me at all. Also, I know you have something important to do today," explained Feliciano with a bit of a hint at the last sentence.

"_How the hell did he know?_" Romano thought.

"Anyways, please don't stay here because of me. I think for now, I'll be better alone. Thanks for being such a good brother but stop being worried." Romano blushed slightly.

"Do as you want, bastard. But if you feel like dying, call me and I'll be right back. I don't want grandpa to blame me for your state." Feliciano smiled and closed the door again. "_That idiot talks to me as if he knew me all too well. I'll have to send him messages all day to know if he´s doing alright...damn it's late. I must go now."_

**~OwO~**

Romano parked the car in the alotted parking for the school and started to walk towards the entrance. He kept walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Feliciano, congratulations for the showcase it was-" Romano turned to face the person and growled, it was Kiku. "Oh, I'm sorry, Romano. I thought you were your brother. My apologies. Do you know where he is?"

Romano was a bit pissed off. He hated being confused with his brother. What he hated even more was being compared to him. He had always felt inferior to his brother. He knew he wasn't as talented as him but he could do other things better than him. He always thought about why didn't anyone notice this. Well, there was this person who seemed to like him more than his brother. "That idiot didn't feel okay so he didn't come to school."

"Really? I hope he's alright. I'll visit him after class. Excuse me again, Romano." The Japanese waved and continued his way accompanied by the tall Greek he always hanged with.

"_Those two kind of scare me, they look far more than close friends I'll tell Feliciano not to spend too much time with them._"

**~OwO~**

The day was almost over; it was what Romano had been waiting for. He walked hurridly - it's not like he was running or something like that. Who would run to a class? - but stopped when the beautiful Belgian girl from his science class approached him. "Hey, Romano. Are you busy today? We have to do the project for next week."

Perfect, just what he needed; an obstacle. Well, it wasn't so bad. After all, that girl sure was hot and as a good italian, he couldn't turn down a lady. "Hey, Bella. You know I always have time for you."

Just then, a tall guy from out of no where and said, "What did you just say, brat?"

"_Crap who's that guy?_" Romano feared for his life. The guy was heaps scary.

"Brother! Don't get mad! Romano is just my partner for-" The tall man cut in to Bella's explaination.

"Bella, I've told you to stay away from these kind of guys!"

"Which kind of guys, idiot?" Why, oh, why was it that he was never able to shut his mouth when required?

"What did you call me?" The taller boy was even scarier.

"I-I..." Romano tuned to leave but the blond grabbed him.

"And where you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" Romano was panicking. He was trying another way to escape the danger. He kicked the boy in the stomach as hard as he could. It worked. He had kicked him so hard that the tall boy kneeled on the floor.

"_Well, that was close,_" he thought.

"Romano Vargas!"

"What now?" Shit, Mr. Laurinaitis was in front of him and seemed very mad.

"I'm sending you to detention. _Now_." Mr. Laurinaitis sternly said, his hand clenched his clipboard.

"What? But it wasn't even my fault!" Romano protested.

"I saw you hitting the boy, Romano. Why aren´t you a little more like your brother? He doesn't get in trouble!"

Okay, now he was really mad. "Well, whatever, bastard. I'll go to detention!"

"Romano, watch your language, young man! I'll be calling your grandfather."

"Fine for me, bastard." This day was so important to him and it seemed that everybody was trying to ruin it .

**~OwO~**

When he arrived to detention there was just a boy half sleeping in the corner of the classroom. Even though the guy was doing nothing, he was kind of scary. "_Why the hell was he wearing a mask in school? Does he have some kind of complex or what?_"

Romano decided to sit at a desk by the window. He walked past trying not to disturb his slumbering companion. "_Why is it that every time I want something, everything is against me? I just wanted to show that bastard the story, dammit! After all my hard work..._" Some tears rolled down his cheeks. "_Why am I crying? This is so embarrassing! As if I care for that bastard's opinion!_"

His thoughts were interupted when the other guy in the classroom suddenly sat next to him. "Hello there, little fella. I'm Sadık Adnan.What's your name?"

Romano jumped; he wasn't expecting this."You scared me, dammit!"

"By your accent, I can tell you're one of thoseItalian brothers, right?" The masked man inquired.

"What if I am?" Romano snapped. He didn't like this guy at all. He had seen him cry.

"Calm down!A little guy like you shouldn't be so loud!" Sadik said trying to get the Italian to calm down.

"I'm not small, dammit!" Romano yelled agressively.

"Even though you´re so aggressive, you're still kind of cute, y'know." Sadik said as he caressed Romano's head.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" Romano shoved the other man's hand away.

"I see you like to play difficult, little man." He grabbed Romano's hands and pulled him out of his seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, asshole?Let me go now or-" Sadik cut his protests off.

"Or what?" Sadik pushed Romano down on top of the desk, practically slamming him on the desk. "I recommend you try not to scream or struggle.It would just get me more mad, you know?"

The Italian boy was totally scared but that didn't stop him from fighting. "Leave me alone, idiot!" Sadik ignored his protests and began to unzip his pants while holding Romano´s hands with just one arm.The boy was really strong for his age. Romano screamed, "Help!Somebody! Anybody!" Wrong move.

Sadik punched him in the face so hard the boy off the desk and down to the ground. Sadik didn't notice that he had used enough force to knock him out. "Now, buddy, you won't say a thing again or you'll regret it.You understand?" Sadik leaned down and reached for the boy lying on the floor but something grabbed him from behind and smacked him against the wall. "What the fu-!"

"You're in so much trouble, Adnan!" Mr. Fernandéz had a look of pure anger, something out of character for his cheery nature. Sadik was truly scared of the elder man's face. "I'll assure you're out of school for this, you hear me, boy?" Antonio was trembling with rage.

Just then, Berwalrd and Tino entered the classroom. "Mr. Fernandéz, what happened-Oh my god!" Tino ran to aid the unconscious boy in the floor. "Berwald, help me take him to the nursery!"

"But Natalya left already," replied Berwald.

"I'll take him to the hospital then," said Antonio with a serious tone. Tino and Berwald looked at each other, seeing Mr. Fernandéz in this mood was very rare.

"Okay,Mr. Fernandéz." Antonio let go of Sadik not without pushing him one last time. "Please take care of him,Berwald."

Berwald gave a grunt of approval and stared at Sadik who was now trembling in fear. "Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?" Tino asked, still worried while Antonio took Romano delicately in his arms.

"I'll be fine, Tino.Don't worry." With that, Antonio left the room and called a cab to the school.

**~OwO~**

When Romano woke up, he was resting on a bed in an unfamiliar room. "What the...where am I?"

"Romano, you're awake! I'm so relieved!" Exclaimed a familiar was Antonio.

"Huh? What are you doing here, bastard?Where am I?" Romano yelled.

"Romano, what have I told you about calling me that?" Antonio scolded."I found you and Sadik." As Romano remembered what had happened, tears began forming in his eyes.He felt so ashamed,"Don't worry, Romano, I've already take care of that.That boy won't cause trouble anymore.Also, the doctor said you will be fine but did he..." Antonio took a deep breath in, "...did he do something to you?"

Normally, Romano would have screamed at this man but he could see that Antonio was very worried. "No, he didn't." Antonio released a breath didn't realise he was holding.

"Romano, why were you in detention? You promised me you won't get into trouble anymore," asked Antonio.

Romano exploded then, "Now, you're going to tell me I should be more like Feliciano!For a moment there, I thought you were actually worried about me but you're just like everybody else, dammit!" Romano hid his face and started crying. Antonio then understood that Romano felt unappreciated but never showed it.

"Romano."

"Leave me alone, bastard.This was a horrible fucking day.All I wanted was to give you my story but what for? I don't think you even care!" Romano choked through his sobs.

Antonio was perplexed.He stood up from the bed and began to look through Romano's stuff.Inside, he found a notebook a couple of sheets sticking out of it.He read some lines and was impressed by the perfectly written story in Spanish. "Romano, this is amazing!Why would you think I would not want to see this?"

"'cause I'm not that good at anything.All I do is getting in trouble because of my big mouth," Romano replied.

"Romano," Antonio sat close to him on the bed, "That's not true.You have nothing to be jealous about your brother because you're talented and amazing in your own way and I've always thought that since I first met you."

Romano blushed, "Don't say those things, idiot."

"But it's true!You're an amazing boy, Romano.Never doubt it."

Romano looked at Antonio."_Ar__gh__!Him__ and his ridiculous cute smile__._"

"Romanito, are you blushing?" Antonio asked curiously.

"I'm not blushing and don´t call me that, bastard!"

"By the way, Romano, why did you write such a good story? It seems as if you had put so much effort into it! I thought you didn't like my class."

Romano looked away and started talking nervously. "W-what? Ehm, it was…I don't know!It's not as if I cared so much about it! I had some free time so...so don't you dare to think it was because of you, bastard."

Antonio gentlely took Romano's chin and lifted it up so he was facing him. "Luckily for you, Romanito, I can read you like a book so don't try to hide your feelings from anymore.Okay?"

Romano's face was bright red, "W-what are you saying?You don't know me, bastard!"

Antonio stopped the joking and was serious now.He looked Romano in the eyes and said, "I think you already know it but I fell for you since the first time I saw you. I want to know if you feel the same way.If you don't, I'll understand and never bother you again." Romano was speechless. He couldn't find the right words to say. "Okay, I guess it's clear. I'm so sorry for troubling you like this. I'll call your home to tell them you're okay." Antonio was somewhat heartbroken. He was about to leave but Romano grabbed his arm. He turned to face him as saw that Romano was looking at the floor.

"I-I do," he said in the softest voice he could manage.

Antonio's smile returned to his face, "Romano, really?"

"Can't you hear because you're old or is it you're just too stup-"Antonio planted a soft kiss on Romano's lips.Surprisingly, the Italian didn't pull away.

When they separated, Antonio said, "You won't regret this, Romano." Antonio hugged the boy.

Romano rested his face on the other man's shoulder and said, "Te amo, Antonio."

Antonio gasped at these words and faced Romanowho was smiling. This was a shock to him because he had never seen the boy smile before.He was astonished. "Yo también te amo, Romano." They kissed sweetly again.

**~OwO~**

"Are you sure you're alright, Romano?" Arsenuis asked to his elder son.

"I told you I am, dammit!" Arsenius asked not because of what happened to his grandson - it seemed the nice spanish teacher who took care of him had arranged everything - but because his boy looked rather happy when he picked him up at the hospital.That scared him because Romano was rarely like this.

"Perhaps you hit your head too hard?" Arsenuis re-assured.

"Or perhaps it was you who hit his head too hard!" Romano snapped back,"The one you should take care of is Feliciano.He wasn't feeling good today."

"Feli?What's wrong with him?" Arsenius asked worriedly.

"I asked him but he won't tell me. He looks pretty bad too," explained Romano.

"Okay, Romano, I'll go check on him.Please go have a rest," replied Arsenius,"Perhaps you shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

"No! I'm okay! I'll go to bed now." Romano ran up the stairs.

"With that swinging mood,it'll be hard for my boy to find someone who understands him." Arsenius muttered after Romano was out of sight. He left his suitcase and coat in the hall before leading to Feliciano's room.

**~OwO~**

"Feli, may I come in?" Arsenius stood at the door of Feliciano's room.

"Hello, grandpa!How was your day?" Even though he was behaving normally, Arsenius could see his grandson wasn't himself today.

"Feli, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your showcase.You must have been amazing!" Arsenius exclaimed. He truely did want to see Feliciano's performance.

"It's okay, grandpa. I knew you had to go on that trip."

"I heard you weren't feeling alright today.You look I call a doctor?"

"No, grandpa.It's not necessary."

"But you can't be like this, Feli."

"I'm not sick grandpa I'm just...sad."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I...I'm..."

"You can tell my anything son." Arsenius was always that kind of person to his grandchildren.

"I like somebody," he managed to finally say.

"Oh, is that so?And what's the problem?"

"I think this person doesn't like me."

"Did she tell you so?"

"_C__rap__!W__hat would grandpa think if he knew I'm in love with a man __who happens to be__ my__ maths__ teacher__?W__ell__,__ it's not like he's the one to talk about how relationships should be__.H__e thinks we don't notice when he brings ladies to our place__.W__ho would think __a man of his age would do such a thing._" Feliciano thought. "No, but-"

Arsenius cut him off, "Then why do you think she doesn't like you?You know, Feli, one of the worst mistakes humans do is thinking for others."

"Huh?" 'Thinking for others'? What did that mean?

"We assume thingsand stop ourselves pursuing our goal because we think we know the sum it up, we take things for granted and lose opportunities.Don't let that happen to you.I think that, before thinking of these thoughts that depress you, you should at least ask her how she feels.Don't you think?"

Feliciano reasoned with himself for a while.He finally decided that what his grandpa was said was true. Elizabeta had told him something similar.He won't be afraid, he decided, he would tell Ludwig how he felt. "You're right, as always, grandpa.Thanks for talking to me!" Feli hugged the elder man.

"Besides, you do inherit the Vargas charm. I don't see why she should reject you." Then Arsenius' moment of clarity disappeared but Feliciano's decision didn't.It was going to be hard and he was afraid of being rejected but he rather than being miserable with a platonic love.


	9. The last Meeting

**Chapter 9: The Last Meeting.**

Ludwig was drinking coffee while looking through the window. It was a rainy day. He liked this kind of day. He was relaxed; the house was silent - something strange when you live with Gilbert - and he was done with work for the day. As he sighed with relief, he heard somebody knocking on his door. He placed his cup back on the table and went to open the door.

"Um, hi..." Feliciano was standing outside the apartment. Ludwig was slightly surprised to see the boy for he had almost forgotten he had to see Feliciano today.

How could he, this _kid_, who had invaded his thoughts in the last days, when finally managed to find a moment of peace, be at his doorstep at this moment? "Come inside, Feliciano. I was waiting for you."

"Thanks..." The Italian walked in and they began to walk to Ludwig's study. Feliciano was truly sad. Instead of his natural cheery aura, there was a downcast one instead. He was already disappointed with Ludwig not staying at the showcase but the fact that the older man didn't even mention it when they met was driving him crazy. "_Am I being too sensitive about this?_"

"Feliciano, are you listening to me?"

Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

"I was telling you this will be the last time we meet since the exam is next week. I won't be surprised if you get a high grade, you've been doing a great job this past weeks."

Feliciano lit up. "You really think so? Thank you, Ludwig!"

The idea of not being able to spend more time with Feliciano made Ludwig feel a bit uneasy. Well, in fact, more uneasy than he would like to be. "Let's finish with this, shall we?" His speech could not reach the ears of Feliciano due to a sudden thunder which made the younger boy jump. Ludwig looked at him. "Are you afraid of thunders?"

Feliciano felt a little embarrassed, "Um, kind of."

"Don't worry, they kind of scare me too." The ability to make him feel secure with a few words...how couldn't he love this man?

After a while, they were just about to finish with their task but inside each of them, an inner fight was taking place.

Ludwig couldn't stop thinking of what his brother told him. Was he really such a coward that couldn't let out his feelings? Perhaps...just a little. Okay, maybe Gilbert was right but this guy in front of him, why was he so important to him? How could he know? Is it because his heart was beating so fast? The sudden happiness he felt by just being in his company...crap. He was so lost at heart issues.

Now, Feliciano was switching moods between, sadness, anxiety and anger. How could this man be so insensitive? He had given his all, putting all his effort into showing what was inside his heart and he seemed as affected by it as a rock with the wind. They had been working together for two hours and he had hardly paid attention to the examples they were checking. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He had been holding back for far too long. He had to know what were Ludwig's feelings.

"Ludwig!" He said louder than he wanted.

Ludwig looked up from the example with a questioning look. "Yes, Feliciano? Am I going to fast with this one?"

"No, it's not about that. I...I...why didn't you stay after the showcase?" Ludwig didn't expect this.

"Well I-" But Feliciano cut him off.

"I invited you for a reason, y'know! I changed my song for you...because...well I thought that by inviting you and singing that you'll get it! But I think you didn't. That, or you just didn't like it at all. And it's okay, well not really. What I mean is, I spend many nights thinking about it, being afraid, but I'll try for the last time because I don't want to regret never letting you know this. I wanted to tell you that...I'm in love with you, Ludwig." Feliciano who was looking at the floor now fixated his eyes on Ludwig's. "You may think this is just a bluff of mine but it isn't! I'm sure of that 'cause since I met you...I couldn't stop thinking of you. You became something very important to me and I wanted to know if by any chance...did you feel the same way..."

Ludwig stopped breathing. He was at a loss of words. He was looking at Feliciano but he just couldn't open his mouth. Feliciano returned his glance to the floor trying to hide his face with his hair, some drops of clear liquid falling from his cheeks. "I see how it is. After all, I'm just a brat for you, huh? How embarrassing..." His voice trembled slightly, "I'm sorry I put you through this after all you've done for me. Please, forgive me. I won't bother you again." With this, Feliciano grabbed his things and ran away, not looking back.

Ludwig stood still for a few more seconds, his brain not recognising what had happened. It was only just after hearing the door slam closed did the blond came out of his trance. He then looked out the window; the early rain had turned into a storm. He could feel how his body was the one in charge now as he ran to the door and left the apartment not even locking the door or taking a coat with him. Instead of using the elevator, he ran downstairs three floors in a matter of seconds.

Once outside he desperately looked for the boy. "Feliciano!" He ran towards the park, thinking it was the only way back home the Italian knew. He didn't have to go too far; the boy was sitting on a bench with a little roof, all wet holding and his knees. Ludwig approached him and when Feliciano saw him coming, he prepared to run away again but Ludwig didn't allow it. He grabbed him by the arm, preventing the younger man from running away. "Please don't go."

With these words, Feliciano turned to face Ludwig who was now as agitated and wet as he was.

"I didn't mean to..." Ludwig tried to think of the right words. "The last thing I want to do is to make you cry. I didn't answer because I couldn't believe it."

"What?" The younger man was confused. "I can't believe that you're actually interested in me..." Feliciano was the one who was speechless now.

Ludwig continued, "I didn't stay at the showcase because it was too overwhelming for me. When I saw you there, you were...just perfect. I couldn't stop looking at you. But, when your performance finished, I was afraid, afraid of not being good enough for you; of disappointing you. I'm nothing special, Feliciano, and you're incredible. When I heard you were at my door, I thought it was my imagination, but when you left, the fear of losing you was like no other fear that I have ever felt before. You don't have to apologize for anything. It's me you must forgive for hurting you. I swear to you that it won't happen again."

Feliciano looked at the taller man with his eyes wide open as he said this.

"Please don't look at me like that. By now, you should now I'm not good at this kind of thing. It's hard for me to say all of these things but it was important that you knew this."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thunder and, without thinking, Feliciano hugged Ludwig. When he realized what he had done, he let go of Ludwig, blushing. "I'm sorry. It was...I was scared and I..."

Ludwig hugged him again, feeling awkward doing it since he wasn't used to displaying affection to another person. But with, Feliciano it seemed natural. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Feliciano felt himself smile. He tried to face Ludwig. "Eh, Ludwig?"

"Yes?" The older man loosened his grip on the younger boy, only to be surprised with a kiss. It was quite awkward for Feliciano for he had to stand on his toes to kiss the other on the lips but sweet none the less. When he finished the kiss, he giggled at the view of the blond with a red face.

How could the young boy before him be so bold? It wasn't like it bothered him or anything but he wasn't prepared for something like that. Ludwig turned his face, trying to hide the blush, earning more giggles from the Italian. He then looked back at Feliciano and returned the smile. "You do know I really like seeing you smile, Feliciano?"

"V-Veh~?"

"And that tick of yours as well."

"Well I like everything about you, Ludwig."

They both could feel as if their hearts were about to leave their chest. The rain was ticker now. "I think I should take you home today."

Once they were back in the apartment, Ludwig realised there was a note on the counter. It read:

_Hey, Lud. Today's Francis' birthday. I'll take your car for a couple of hours so try to be as awesome as your awesome brother and don't get mad, okay? ;)._

_- Gilbert._

"That idiot," he murmered to himself.

"What happened?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm sorry, Feli, but I can't drive you home. Gilbert took my car."

"Veh~! You called me 'Feli'!"

"Uh-oh, sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I like you calling me 'Feli'."

"Um, okay then." Somehow, being around Feliciano made Ludwig felt comfortable enough to do things he wouldn't normally do.

"And don't worry, I'll call grandpa to come and pick me up. Oh, may I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's at the end of the corridor." Feliciano skipped down the corridor and to the phone. Ludwig just remembered he was all wet and walked to the service room to put his clothes in the dryer.

He was taking off his shirt and pants until Feliciano suddenly appeared at the door. "Ludwig I..." Being both men, Ludwig wouldn't have felt embarrassed but the way Feliciano was looking at him drove him to instinctively cover himself. A shade of pink covered his cheeks as he asked, "C-Could you give me a minute?"

"Oh, it's okay. I was just going to ask you if I could dry my clothes." Without consent, the little boy started stripping as well.

"W-Wait I-" Without hearing Ludwig, Feliciano slowly took off his clothes, leaving just him in only his boxers. It was a good excuse to see the sculpted body of the blond. Feliciano wonder how could he be so nervous about showing it off.

Ludwig, on the other hand, aside from feeling shy of being observed, was doing his best not to look to much at Feliciano. He was slim, he had toned muscles and the tanned of his skin made him look...well... Stop those thoughts it's just a boy.

"By the way I called home but grandpa is on a business trip and Romano is still in bed so I'll take the bus once my clothes are ready."

Ludwig looked at the clock. "It's pretty late already, I don't think that's a good idea." He thought for a moment before suggesting, "Perhaps you could stay here for the night. I'll call your grandpa and explain the situation to him. I'll take you home in the morning."

Feliciano felt a little bit guilty. "I'm not giving you too much trouble, am I?"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault that you have to stay here. I should have been aware of the time or the fact that my brother would steal my car."

"Um, okay. Thank you very much."

"I'll prepare the bed for you, then." Ludwig left the service room to prepare the bedroom for Feliciano and to get away from provocative scenario.

Feliciano followed him though. "Veh~! If I'm staying here, where are you staying?"

"In the living room."

"I'm already being a bother by staying here for the night! I won't take the bed away from you!"

"Feli, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You are too big for the couch!" Ludwig was aware of this but he was afraid of leaving Feliciano to the drunken trio once they were home. "We could sleep together if you want..."

"What?" Okay, this guy had gone too far.

"I bet your bed is big enough for the two of us!"

"Feliciano, it isn't right."

"But why?" Why did he want to make things complicated?

"It isn't proper, okay?"

"Ludwig," Feliciano's tone of voice had changed, "I'm not afraid of you doing anything to me, I just don't want you to have a bad night because of me being here. And I also understand you don't want Gilbert to see me here so please try to be reasonable."

Ludwig was left gaping at the small boy. Perhaps he wasn't so immature after all. "Fine then. Over here."

"Veh~! Yay!"

The German raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden mood swings?"

"I get to sleep next to you! How could I not be happy?" Ludwig didn't remember the last time he had blushed so many times in the same day, but it was he also didn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Here, I don't know if the house is too cold for you." Ludwig handed an extra blanket to Feliciano.

"Thanks, but actually..."

"And you'll stay in your half of the bed, okay? It's bad enough I let you sleep in the same bed with me."

"Why's that?"

"Why? It's because you're still a minor and I'm your teacher. It's just wrong."

Feliciano stared at Ludwig with sweet eyes. "But, we are together now, right?"

Ludwig was taken aback by this declaration. He started babbling nervously. "Um, well..."

Feliciano jumped from the bed and hugged him by the neck. "There's nothing wrong about it."

Ludwig took Feliciano's arms away gently. "Perhaps, but we should do this slower, don't you think?" Ludwig then left the room. Feliciano thought Ludwig's shyness was adorable but he would work on gradually making him more confident.

When Ludwig came back to the room after calming himself from the wave of emotions he had experienced for the day, he found the Italian asleep in the middle of the bed. He couldn't help the smile. Preferring not to disturb the little man's sleep, he occupied a small space on the bed as he beheld what he considered a view of beauty. He felt so calm and complete at the moment that he was slowly falling asleep. After closing his eyes for a few minutes, he felt Feliciano in his chest, invading his personal space again. He first thought the boy was toying him but this time the italian was unconscious. How could he be so free about body contact? He tried to move him away but failed because every time he manage to gain some space for himself the boy came closer to him. He chose to surrender and instead hugged him tightly.

What had he got himself into? A relationship with another man, younger than him. What would his brother say? More importantly, what would Feliciano's family think about this? Many worries came to his mind. He began to feel tense until a soft, sleepy voice said, "I love you, Ludwig." Ludwig paralysed and faced the younger man to see if he was awake. He was still sleeping. Well, perhaps it wasn't so terrifying. As long as this boy was next to him he would find the way to make things work out.

Next morning, Ludwig was awoken by his cell phone alarm. "What's that?" He mumbled as he turned to look at his clock. "10:00 a.m?" Why didn't I wake up before?

He then remembered he had a guest - a peaceful man resting in his arms. As he leaned to kiss him on the forehead, his phone sounded again, signalling the message 'get the hell up'.

Ludwig got out of bed and walked to the living, not without closing the door of his room. He wasn't surprised to find the drunken idiots passed out in his living room. "Why are you in my house again?"

Francis and Gilbert who, for some reason, were sleeping on the couch hugging each other, fell to the floor when they heard Ludwig shout. Antonio hit his head on the coffee table as he suddenly got up. How could this guy stand sleeping on the floor? "Ludwig! That's no way to wake up your brother!"

"You took my car without permission, again, and you brought your stupid drinking buddies to the house, AGAIN!"

Francis displayed an expression of mock hurt. "Oh, Ludi, you really hurt me when you call me that. I thought we had an special relationship."

"You and I have nothing together, Francis."

"Oh, my heart. What have I done to be treated this way? You were so much cuter when you were younger but I must admit, you grew up to become a handsome man, aside from your brother."

"What the hell, Francis? Lud will never be as awesome as his big brother and he knows it!"

Ludwig just stared at them unamused. "How do you manage to say so many stupid things?"

"They get up early." Francis and Gilbert glared at Antonio. "Just joking, guys. You know I respect both of you."

"Anyways, I've told the three of you that if you're going to commense in one of your idiotic affairs, please remain from coming to my apartment."

"Lud, that's rude. You must not speak like that to your guests."

Ludwig grew more irritated each time. "They are not my guests, Gilbert."

"I want you out now and don't forget to..." Ludwig began giving them the usual scold but when the three men remained silent for more than a minute, he felt worried. That and the fact that the trio was staring at him with a grin on their faces. He felt the worse coming.

"Oh, my, Ludi! Now I know why you wanted to kick us out! You have a special guest, mon cher!"

Ludwig turned his face and saw Feliciano standing right behind him covered with a blanket. He quickly said, "I can explain."

"Ludwig, kesesese, I can't believe it! You're a pedophile just like Antonio!"

"Hey!" Antonio was offended.

"Hello, cutie. What's your name, mon amour?"

"Um, morning. I'm Feliciano Vargas..."

"Feli, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad Lud finally declare to you. I couldn't think of a better brother in law." Feliciano smiled and was about to shake hands with Francis and Gilbert as a greeting gesture when the blanket covering him fell to floor, revealing him only wearing his boxers.

Both men looked right at Ludwig. "What have you done to this child?"

"I didn't- I don't even- Feliciano, why are you naked?"

"I tried to tell you yesterday when you gave me the extra blanket! I usually sleep just like this or naked-"

"Gilbo seems that what people say is true."

"And what is that, Francis?"

"That those who look more innocent are the most perverted ones!"

"Oh, my friend, that would be true! Look at my brother, he turned out to be a sinner! What would our old man say?"

"I know the shame you're going through, my friend, but you must be strong."

"Could you two please shut up! Nothing happened between me and Feli!"

"Oh, you already call him Feli! So cute! Ludwig felicidades hermano! Now we can double date the Vargas brothers!" With his last words, all that attention was now on Antonio. "Oh? Didn't I tell you guys I'm dating Romanito? I can understand why Ludwig fell for Feli! They are both just so adorable! Right, Ludwig?"

"Hahahaha! You're both sick bastards!" Gilbert fell to floor, laughing, while Francis laughed along with him. Antonio just stood there smiling and soon joined in on the laughter.

Feliciano had been confused by the conversation for a long time now so he took the chance to talk to Ludwig while the trio were laughing. "Um, Ludwig? Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Huh? You don't have to, Feli. It's okay."

"It's not a problem, really. It's the least I can do after all you did for me last night." The trio remained silent a second and then burst into laughter yet again. Ludwig just face palmed and sighed. "Veh~! I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"Don't worry, Feli, I'll help you with breakfast."

**Chapter 9: The Last Meeting.**

Ludwig was drinking coffee while looking through the window. It was a rainy day. He liked this kind of day. He was relaxed; the house was silent - something strange when you live with Gilbert - and he was done with work for the day. As he sighed with relief, he heard somebody knocking on his door. He placed his cup back on the table and went to open the door.

"Um, hi..." Feliciano was standing outside the apartment. Ludwig was slightly surprised to see the boy for he had almost forgotten he had to see Feliciano today.

How could he, this _kid_, who had invaded his thoughts in the last days, when finally managed to find a moment of peace, be at his doorstep at this moment? "Come inside, Feliciano. I was waiting for you."

"Thanks..." The Italian walked in and they began to walk to Ludwig's study. Feliciano was truly sad. Instead of his natural cheery aura, there was a downcast one instead. He was already disappointed with Ludwig not staying at the showcase but the fact that the older man didn't even mention it when they met was driving him crazy. "_Am I being too sensitive about this?_"

"Feliciano, are you listening to me?"

Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts, "What?"

"I was telling you this will be the last time we meet since the exam is next week. I won't be surprised if you get a high grade, you've been doing a great job this past weeks."

Feliciano lit up. "You really think so? Thank you, Ludwig!"

The idea of not being able to spend more time with Feliciano made Ludwig feel a bit uneasy. Well, in fact, more uneasy than he would like to be. "Let's finish with this, shall we?" His speech could not reach the ears of Feliciano due to a sudden thunder which made the younger boy jump. Ludwig looked at him. "Are you afraid of thunders?"

Feliciano felt a little embarrassed, "Um, kind of."

"Don't worry, they kind of scare me too." The ability to make him feel secure with a few words...how couldn't he love this man?

After a while, they were just about to finish with their task but inside each of them, an inner fight was taking place.

Ludwig couldn't stop thinking of what his brother told him. Was he really such a coward that couldn't let out his feelings? Perhaps...just a little. Okay, maybe Gilbert was right but this guy in front of him, why was he so important to him? How could he know? Is it because his heart was beating so fast? The sudden happiness he felt by just being in his company...crap. He was so lost at heart issues.

Now, Feliciano was switching moods between, sadness, anxiety and anger. How could this man be so insensitive? He had given his all, putting all his effort into showing what was inside his heart and he seemed as affected by it as a rock with the wind. They had been working together for two hours and he had hardly paid attention to the examples they were checking. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He had been holding back for far too long. He had to know what were Ludwig's feelings.

"Ludwig!" He said louder than he wanted.

Ludwig looked up from the example with a questioning look. "Yes, Feliciano? Am I going to fast with this one?"

"No, it's not about that. I...I...why didn't you stay after the showcase?" Ludwig didn't expect this.

"Well I-" But Feliciano cut him off.

"I invited you for a reason, y'know! I changed my song for you...because...well I thought that by inviting you and singing that you'll get it! But I think you didn't. That, or you just didn't like it at all. And it's okay, well not really. What I mean is, I spend many nights thinking about it, being afraid, but I'll try for the last time because I don't want to regret never letting you know this. I wanted to tell you that...I'm in love with you, Ludwig." Feliciano who was looking at the floor now fixated his eyes on Ludwig's. "You may think this is just a bluff of mine but it isn't! I'm sure of that 'cause since I met you...I couldn't stop thinking of you. You became something very important to me and I wanted to know if by any chance...did you feel the same way..."

Ludwig stopped breathing. He was at a loss of words. He was looking at Feliciano but he just couldn't open his mouth. Feliciano returned his glance to the floor trying to hide his face with his hair, some drops of clear liquid falling from his cheeks. "I see how it is. After all, I'm just a brat for you, huh? How embarrassing..." His voice trembled slightly, "I'm sorry I put you through this after all you've done for me. Please, forgive me. I won't bother you again." With this, Feliciano grabbed his things and ran away, not looking back.

Ludwig stood still for a few more seconds, his brain not recognising what had happened. It was only just after hearing the door slam closed did the blond came out of his trance. He then looked out the window; the early rain had turned into a storm. He could feel how his body was the one in charge now as he ran to the door and left the apartment not even locking the door or taking a coat with him. Instead of using the elevator, he ran downstairs three floors in a matter of seconds.

Once outside he desperately looked for the boy. "Feliciano!" He ran towards the park, thinking it was the only way back home the Italian knew. He didn't have to go too far; the boy was sitting on a bench with a little roof, all wet holding and his knees. Ludwig approached him and when Feliciano saw him coming, he prepared to run away again but Ludwig didn't allow it. He grabbed him by the arm, preventing the younger man from running away. "Please don't go."

With these words, Feliciano turned to face Ludwig who was now as agitated and wet as he was.

"I didn't mean to..." Ludwig tried to think of the right words. "The last thing I want to do is to make you cry. I didn't answer because I couldn't believe it."

"What?" The younger man was confused. "I can't believe that you're actually interested in me..." Feliciano was the one who was speechless now.

Ludwig continued, "I didn't stay at the showcase because it was too overwhelming for me. When I saw you there, you were...just perfect. I couldn't stop looking at you. But, when your performance finished, I was afraid, afraid of not being good enough for you; of disappointing you. I'm nothing special, Feliciano, and you're incredible. When I heard you were at my door, I thought it was my imagination, but when you left, the fear of losing you was like no other fear that I have ever felt before. You don't have to apologize for anything. It's me you must forgive for hurting you. I swear to you that it won't happen again."

Feliciano looked at the taller man with his eyes wide open as he said this.

"Please don't look at me like that. By now, you should now I'm not good at this kind of thing. It's hard for me to say all of these things but it was important that you knew this."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thunder and, without thinking, Feliciano hugged Ludwig. When he realized what he had done, he let go of Ludwig, blushing. "I'm sorry. It was...I was scared and I..."

Ludwig hugged him again, feeling awkward doing it since he wasn't used to displaying affection to another person. But with, Feliciano it seemed natural. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Feliciano felt himself smile. He tried to face Ludwig. "Eh, Ludwig?"

"Yes?" The older man loosened his grip on the younger boy, only to be surprised with a kiss. It was quite awkward for Feliciano for he had to stand on his toes to kiss the other on the lips but sweet none the less. When he finished the kiss, he giggled at the view of the blond with a red face.

How could the young boy before him be so bold? It wasn't like it bothered him or anything but he wasn't prepared for something like that. Ludwig turned his face, trying to hide the blush, earning more giggles from the Italian. He then looked back at Feliciano and returned the smile. "You do know I really like seeing you smile, Feliciano?"

"V-Veh~?"

"And that tick of yours as well."

"Well I like everything about you, Ludwig."

They both could feel as if their hearts were about to leave their chest. The rain was ticker now. "I think I should take you home today."

Once they were back in the apartment, Ludwig realised there was a note on the counter. It read:

_Hey, Lud. Today's Francis' birthday. I'll take your car for a couple of hours so try to be as awesome as your awesome brother and don't get mad, okay? ;)._

_- Gilbert._

"That idiot," he murmered to himself.

"What happened?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm sorry, Feli, but I can't drive you home. Gilbert took my car."

"Veh~! You called me 'Feli'!"

"Uh-oh, sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I like you calling me 'Feli'."

"Um, okay then." Somehow, being around Feliciano made Ludwig felt comfortable enough to do things he wouldn't normally do.

"And don't worry, I'll call grandpa to come and pick me up. Oh, may I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's at the end of the corridor." Feliciano skipped down the corridor and to the phone. Ludwig just remembered he was all wet and walked to the service room to put his clothes in the dryer.

He was taking off his shirt and pants until Feliciano suddenly appeared at the door. "Ludwig I..." Being both men, Ludwig wouldn't have felt embarrassed but the way Feliciano was looking at him drove him to instinctively cover himself. A shade of pink covered his cheeks as he asked, "C-Could you give me a minute?"

"Oh, it's okay. I was just going to ask you if I could dry my clothes." Without consent, the little boy started stripping as well.

"W-Wait I-" Without hearing Ludwig, Feliciano slowly took off his clothes, leaving just him in only his boxers. It was a good excuse to see the sculpted body of the blond. Feliciano wonder how could he be so nervous about showing it off.

Ludwig, on the other hand, aside from feeling shy of being observed, was doing his best not to look to much at Feliciano. He was slim, he had toned muscles and the tanned of his skin made him look...well... Stop those thoughts it's just a boy.

"By the way I called home but grandpa is on a business trip and Romano is still in bed so I'll take the bus once my clothes are ready."

Ludwig looked at the clock. "It's pretty late already, I don't think that's a good idea." He thought for a moment before suggesting, "Perhaps you could stay here for the night. I'll call your grandpa and explain the situation to him. I'll take you home in the morning."

Feliciano felt a little bit guilty. "I'm not giving you too much trouble, am I?"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault that you have to stay here. I should have been aware of the time or the fact that my brother would steal my car."

"Um, okay. Thank you very much."

"I'll prepare the bed for you, then." Ludwig left the service room to prepare the bedroom for Feliciano and to get away from provocative scenario.

Feliciano followed him though. "Veh~! If I'm staying here, where are you staying?"

"In the living room."

"I'm already being a bother by staying here for the night! I won't take the bed away from you!"

"Feli, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You are too big for the couch!" Ludwig was aware of this but he was afraid of leaving Feliciano to the drunken trio once they were home. "We could sleep together if you want..."

"What?" Okay, this guy had gone too far.

"I bet your bed is big enough for the two of us!"

"Feliciano, it isn't right."

"But why?" Why did he want to make things complicated?

"It isn't proper, okay?"

"Ludwig," Feliciano's tone of voice had changed, "I'm not afraid of you doing anything to me, I just don't want you to have a bad night because of me being here. And I also understand you don't want Gilbert to see me here so please try to be reasonable."

Ludwig was left gaping at the small boy. Perhaps he wasn't so immature after all. "Fine then. Over here."

"Veh~! Yay!"

The German raised an eyebrow. "What's with the sudden mood swings?"

"I get to sleep next to you! How could I not be happy?" Ludwig didn't remember the last time he had blushed so many times in the same day, but it was he also didn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Here, I don't know if the house is too cold for you." Ludwig handed an extra blanket to Feliciano.

"Thanks, but actually..."

"And you'll stay in your half of the bed, okay? It's bad enough I let you sleep in the same bed with me."

"Why's that?"

"Why? It's because you're still a minor and I'm your teacher. It's just wrong."

Feliciano stared at Ludwig with sweet eyes. "But, we are together now, right?"

Ludwig was taken aback by this declaration. He started babbling nervously. "Um, well..."

Feliciano jumped from the bed and hugged him by the neck. "There's nothing wrong about it."

Ludwig took Feliciano's arms away gently. "Perhaps, but we should do this slower, don't you think?" Ludwig then left the room. Feliciano thought Ludwig's shyness was adorable but he would work on gradually making him more confident.

When Ludwig came back to the room after calming himself from the wave of emotions he had experienced for the day, he found the Italian asleep in the middle of the bed. He couldn't help the smile. Preferring not to disturb the little man's sleep, he occupied a small space on the bed as he beheld what he considered a view of beauty. He felt so calm and complete at the moment that he was slowly falling asleep. After closing his eyes for a few minutes, he felt Feliciano in his chest, invading his personal space again. He first thought the boy was toying him but this time the italian was unconscious. How could he be so free about body contact? He tried to move him away but failed because every time he manage to gain some space for himself the boy came closer to him. He chose to surrender and instead hugged him tightly.

What had he got himself into? A relationship with another man, younger than him. What would his brother say? More importantly, what would Feliciano's family think about this? Many worries came to his mind. He began to feel tense until a soft, sleepy voice said, "I love you, Ludwig." Ludwig paralysed and faced the younger man to see if he was awake. He was still sleeping. Well, perhaps it wasn't so terrifying. As long as this boy was next to him he would find the way to make things work out.

Next morning, Ludwig was awoken by his cell phone alarm. "What's that?" He mumbled as he turned to look at his clock. "10:00 a.m?" Why didn't I wake up before?

He then remembered he had a guest - a peaceful man resting in his arms. As he leaned to kiss him on the forehead, his phone sounded again, signalling the message 'get the hell up'.

Ludwig got out of bed and walked to the living, not without closing the door of his room. He wasn't surprised to find the drunken idiots passed out in his living room. "Why are you in my house again?"

Francis and Gilbert who, for some reason, were sleeping on the couch hugging each other, fell to the floor when they heard Ludwig shout. Antonio hit his head on the coffee table as he suddenly got up. How could this guy stand sleeping on the floor? "Ludwig! That's no way to wake up your brother!"

"You took my car without permission, again, and you brought your stupid drinking buddies to the house, AGAIN!"

Francis displayed an expression of mock hurt. "Oh, Ludi, you really hurt me when you call me that. I thought we had an special relationship."

"You and I have nothing together, Francis."

"Oh, my heart. What have I done to be treated this way? You were so much cuter when you were younger but I must admit, you grew up to become a handsome man, aside from your brother."

"What the hell, Francis? Lud will never be as awesome as his big brother and he knows it!"

Ludwig just stared at them unamused. "How do you manage to say so many stupid things?"

"They get up early." Francis and Gilbert glared at Antonio. "Just joking, guys. You know I respect both of you."

"Anyways, I've told the three of you that if you're going to commense in one of your idiotic affairs, please remain from coming to my apartment."

"Lud, that's rude. You must not speak like that to your guests."

Ludwig grew more irritated each time. "They are not my guests, Gilbert."

"I want you out now and don't forget to..." Ludwig began giving them the usual scold but when the three men remained silent for more than a minute, he felt worried. That and the fact that the trio was staring at him with a grin on their faces. He felt the worse coming.

"Oh, my, Ludi! Now I know why you wanted to kick us out! You have a special guest, mon cher!"

Ludwig turned his face and saw Feliciano standing right behind him covered with a blanket. He quickly said, "I can explain."

"Ludwig, kesesese, I can't believe it! You're a pedophile just like Antonio!"

"Hey!" Antonio was offended.

"Hello, cutie. What's your name, mon amour?"

"Um, morning. I'm Feliciano Vargas..."

"Feli, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad Lud finally declare to you. I couldn't think of a better brother in law." Feliciano smiled and was about to shake hands with Francis and Gilbert as a greeting gesture when the blanket covering him fell to floor, revealing him only wearing his boxers.

Both men looked right at Ludwig. "What have you done to this child?"

"I didn't- I don't even- Feliciano, why are you naked?"

"I tried to tell you yesterday when you gave me the extra blanket! I usually sleep just like this or naked-"

"Gilbo seems that what people say is true."

"And what is that, Francis?"

"That those who look more innocent are the most perverted ones!"

"Oh, my friend, that would be true! Look at my brother, he turned out to be a sinner! What would our old man say?"

"I know the shame you're going through, my friend, but you must be strong."

"Could you two please shut up! Nothing happened between me and Feli!"

"Oh, you already call him Feli! So cute! Ludwig felicidades hermano! Now we can double date the Vargas brothers!" With his last words, all that attention was now on Antonio. "Oh? Didn't I tell you guys I'm dating Romanito? I can understand why Ludwig fell for Feli! They are both just so adorable! Right, Ludwig?"

"Hahahaha! You're both sick bastards!" Gilbert fell to floor, laughing, while Francis laughed along with him. Antonio just stood there smiling and soon joined in on the laughter.

Feliciano had been confused by the conversation for a long time now so he took the chance to talk to Ludwig while the trio were laughing. "Um, Ludwig? Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Huh? You don't have to, Feli. It's okay."

"It's not a problem, really. It's the least I can do after all you did for me last night." The trio remained silent a second and then burst into laughter yet again. Ludwig just face palmed and sighed. "Veh~! I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"Don't worry, Feli, I'll help you with breakfast."


	10. Secret

**Chapter 10 - Secret**

Feliciano was lying on the grass, waiting for his friends to arrive so they could have lunch together. While he was waiting, he was thinking about how his relationship with Ludwig was developing. 'The day we both confessed our feelings, my heart was filled with joy. But he asked me to be patient and to wait until a better moment for us being together comes... He's right, I think. After all, I could get him in so much trouble if somebody else found out about us... Yes, it's most reasonable. But, why do I still have this selfish feeling? What is this growing anger for him not being next to me? I mean, it's not like we've been together for a long time already but...I miss being by his side. His glances, his touch…'

"Feli, hi!" Elizabeta was standing next to him with a wide grin.

"Elizabeta, you're here!"

"Yup. You ready?"

"Well, yeah, but where's Kiku?"

Elizabeta couldn't help but giggle, "Well about that..."

**~OwO~**

The second period had just finished and Kiku was preparing himself for the next class. He let out a loud sigh without noticing then looked around to see if somebody heard him but the classroom was already empty. He was a bit sad because Heracles had to travel back to his hometown for a family event for a week. He sighed again and turned to leave. Before he could, two arms embraced him tightly. The Japanese man, still very sensitive to body contact, yelped.

A warm voice filled his ear, "I missed you Kiku." Heracles was now embracing the shorter man with his whole body.

Kiku was experiencing a horrific situation - something he had never lived before. He had totally lost control of his body and the reaction to Heracles' touch and his intoxicating aroma were quite visible now. Heracles didn't miss these things. "I see you missed me too?"

As much as Kiku liked his boyfriend, he didn't like being teased. Especially in this position. He squirmed, "Please Heracles let go of me..."

"No."

"What?" A desperate look appeared on the black haired boy's face.

"You always hide your feelings from me. This time, I won't allow it."

"Heracles, please..." Kiku was now really suffering.

"I'm not playing with you, Kiku. Just let me show you how much I love you."

Kiku's embarrassment turned into angst. "But we are at school now and-" His speech was cut off by a kiss for Heracles started kissing the smaller boy softly.

Heracles let his hands wander under his lover's shirt, caressing him. This just caused Kiku's erection to grow more. Heracles massaged the member to see his boyfriend's reaction. A few more seconds of sweet kissing, Kiku gave up struggling, transforming into another person - somebody quite different to his usual self. He put his arms around Heracles' neck, pulling him down to his height for a more ardent kiss. Then he threw his legs around the other's waist. Heracles took this chance to carry Kiku to the desk so that he was now on top of him.

When they had to break the kiss for some air, he gave his lover a mischievous grin. "I don't know you"

Kiku who was now fully into the game answered with a provocative smile. "You provoked this."

"Then I'll try to make it happen more often." Kiku just smiled and started kissing him again.

Suddenly, the door opened, making the two suddenly stop.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" Kiku arranged his clothes nervously while Heracles was very calm. It was Mr. Kirkland who was at the door with Elizabeta. Kiku saw her and covered his face in embarassment. "I want both of you in my office, pronto!"

Kiku couldn't even talk so Heracles took care of the situation. "Yes, sir. We're sorry for our behavior."

"I hope so. What you two were doing was utterly improper! I can't believe how you kids behave this days."

The couple followed him outside the room. He was scolding them while walking towards the principal's office and Elizabeta was behind them as she still had things to arrange with Mr. Kirkland. She then whispered to her friend, "It's okay, Kiku. Don't worry."

Heracles heard her and replied "We'll be fine, Elizabeta. Thanks for calming him, although, we don't regret it, right, Kiku?"

Kiku was all red. "How can you say such a thing now..."

"I don't mind being punished or scolded if I get to be with you like that."

Kiku didn't answer but took Heracles' hand shyly looking for comfort. The brunette inclined a little to give his lover a quick kiss on the cheek. Elizabeta just smiled at cute gesture.

**~OwO~**

"...and that's what happened," said the green-eyed girl very calmly.

Feliciano was impressed, kind of jealous, but still worried for his friends. "I see. Poor Kiku! I hope he isn't in too much trouble now."

"He'll be fine, Feli. Don't worry. After all, he has Heracles."

"Yeah, you're right..." This just made Feliciano feel even more miserable about not being next to his love.

The kids then made their way to the cafeteria while talking about some other stuff until Elizabeta spotted Mr. Beilschmidt outside the nursery. "Well, look who's over there." Feliciano searched in the direction his friend indicated him and his face suddenly lightened up. "Wow, it seems that you're still really into him."

"Veh~? You think so?" His voice quivered, he was worried. Even though Elizabeta was his closest friend, he had made a promise to Ludwig and he wasn't going to tell anyone about their relationship. He stole another glance at Ludwig. From where they were, he could stare at him without the fear of being noticed.

Then, an outstandly beautiful woman emerged from the nursery. "Mr. Beilschmidt," she called as she moved towards him and touched Ludwig's forehead. She began scolding him but Feliciano didn't take in any part of her words for he could not hear anymore. He was filled with a certain type of rage - jealousy.

Elizabeta noticed that Feliciano was frowing and glaring at something. She then noticed that he was getting irritated by the woman touching Ludwig. "Feli, you okay?" Feliciano didn't answer. His eyes were fixated on the lady's hands, the hands that were touching his Ludwig so freely. "Feli, you know who she is, right?"

"No," he said drily, not breaking his line of sight. Ludwig was smiling at her. Smiling! How could he? What did he think he was doing flirting with that woman?

Elizabeta, afraid of her friend's growing anger, tried to explain him. "She's Natalya, the school nurse and a good person. Many people say she's kind of scary and rumor has it that, even thought she's so beautiful, she hasn't any relationship 'cause she's in love with her older brother. What a freak, right?"

"Really?" Feliciano looked over to Elizabeta, just to scare her. When mad, Feliciano was almost identical to Romano. "Well, anyways he's letting her touch him, right?"

Elizabeta gulped "Well..."

"And he's even smiling at her. Isn't it...weird?"

Then the bell rung, "Oh, well, I have to go, Feli. I'll see you later!" Elizabeta took this chance to run away.

Feliciano stayed in the same spot until Ludwig left Natalya. He was no longer annoyed, but disappointed. Doesn't he care about how he feels?

**~OwO~**

It was math class now and Feliciano was sitting in his usual seat, next to a nervous Elizabeta. It looked like Kiku had been sent home with Heracles due to their awkward incident earlier today. Feliciano was feeling uneasy. Ludwig hadn't arrived yet. It was strange since he was so strict about punctuality and such.

Suddenly, the door opened. Feliciano whipped his head around to see Ludwig at the door but it wasn't Ludwig. Instead, the principal entered the classroom with a tall blonde man in tow. "I'm afraid Mr. Beilschmidt wasn't feeling well. Mr. Jones will be taking over the rest of his lessons for today."

The blonde man - Mr. Jones, apparently - grinned widely as he stepped forth from behind Mr. Kirkland. "Hey, you guys! I'm normally teaching the physics course but I'll cover for Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"Thanks for the help, again," Mr. Kirkland said.

"No prob, man. I'm always here to save the day! Ha ha ha!"

Mr. Kirkland then hit Mr. Jones in the back with more force than he realized. "Argh, I'll leave you with the students then..."

Elizabeta turned to Feliciano. "No wonder why Principal Kirkland dislikes this guy so much; he's kind of a character."

Feliciano didn't even look at her. He sighed, "The last thing I need is a loud guy shouting and yelling for an hour and a half..."

Elizabeta didn't dare say anything else but she was laughing inside. Feli wasn't such a quiet boy himself.

Feliciano was truly in rage right now. His whole aura changed with his mood. This was scaring people around him. During the class, Feliciano didn't even bother to open his notebook to take notes on the lesson. He fixated his glance at the board and slipped deep into his thoughts with a frown on his face. "Sick. Sure, as if I was going to believe that. He surely found somebody to take care of him. After all, Natalya might be a lunatic but she's still very attractive. That bast-"

When he was about to finish the sentence he realized how much he sounded like his brother and got scared of himself. "I'm being unreasonable. It's just my mind playing tricks. But why was I so angry? I never felt like this before Is as if I was..."

"-jealous," said Elizabeta, she had been trying to talk to Feliciano.

"Sorry, what did you say, Eli?"

The girl sighed in relief that her friend was back. "It's just that I think you're taking this thing for Mr. Beilschmidt too serious and...well, you shouldn't let it get to you like this."

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was very rude from me."

"Don't worry, Feli. We all have our days."

**~OwO~**

"Hey, Feliciano!" Feliciano turned his head to see who was calling him. It was Gilbert, who was walking in his direction. "Why are you looking so lonely, Feli? Are you missing my bruder?"

Agh, this guy! "Hello, what do you need, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Ah, Feli, don't call me that! We're like family now!"

"But we're at the school right now. You should be more careful or Ludwig could get in trouble..."

"Aww! You're so cute protecting, Lud! Kesesese~!" He continued laughing for at least a minute. "Anyway, I'm here because of him. I think you've already noticed but the poor thing was so nervous of meeting you today that he got sick." Feliciano just raised an eyebrow. "It's because he was either too damn shy to come by himself, or he was just afraid of being caught hitting on one of his student's as you said." Gilbert handed out a small box with an envelope and gave it to Feliciano. "He asked me to give this to you before he left."

Feliciano stared at the little box being held before him before taking it. "What is it?"

"He threatened me if I dared to open it. And trust me, even if he avoids the use of violence and that shit, when it comes to his personal stuff, he's kind of scary." Feli opened the packaging carefully and inside was an iron cross attached to a silver chain. It looked like a necklace. Well, it was a necklace.

Gilbert stopped making stupid comments and opened his mouth in amazement. "Oh my, he gave it to you?" Feli looked at Gilbert, confused. "Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just impressed 'cause those necklaces are like a family treasure. See?" Gilbert pulled out an exact replica of the necklace Feliciano had just received. "And if Lud gave it to you, it must mean you're really important to him."

Feliciano was now blushing. "Kesese, I can't believe he preferred me giving this to you! He lost the opportunity to see this cute expression of yours!" Gilbert patted the shorter boy's head.

"Please, Gilbert, don't mock me. Should I give him something in return just to show him that he is a very important to me as well?"

Gilbert smiled. It seemed the feelings of this boy towards his brother were pure and sincere. He was glad Ludwig had found a person like him. He then cleared his throat as if he was going to say something important, which Feliciano had hoped for. "It's up to you, Feli."

_What's wrong with this guy? _"What? But I don't know what to get him!"

Gilbert turned on his heels to leave. "My job is done here. I'll leave it to you, I know you'll impress him."

"Gilbert- I mean- please!"

"Bye bye, Feli~!" Gilber then sped off, cackling his 'kesesese' sound.

Feliciano was about to run after the albino but he realised it wasn't a good idea. Looking again at the gift, he held it against his chest. "Thank you, Ludwig," he murmured. It seemed his day hadn't been so awful. The man he loved was more wonderful than he already thought.

"Who are you talking to, idiot?" Feli gasped when he heard his brother's voice. He nearly dropped the box too. He quickly hid it behind his back.

"Ah, Romano! I was just..."

"And what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't hide things from me!"

"Really, it's nothing!"

Romano was all over his brother trying to reach for whatever the younger Italian was hiding and Feliciano desperately trying to run away from the situation. Then somebody approached them.

"Romanito you forgot your... "Antonio stood in front of the brothers staring at the scene. "Oh, please don't mind me! Keep on whatever you were doing. Seeing you together like this just made my day."

It was then that Romano realized he and Feliciano were in a kind of compromising position. He stood up and screamed at the elder man, "You sick bastard, you'll pay for this! And I've told you I hate you calling me Romanito!"

"Oh, don't get mad, Romano! I just thought you looked cute~!"

"I'm not cute, idiot! I'll kill you!"

"Even if classes are over you shouldn't be so loud in here, amor," sang the Spanish boy, taking the Italian's chin in his hand.

Romano tossed the hand away aggressively. "What did you just say, bastard!"

Feli used this opportunity to run away. "Fratello, I'll walk home today, okay?"

"What? No! Where you think you're going? We're not done yet!" It was too late, the younger Italian had already run off.

Antonio hugged Romano. "Aww, Roma, don't leave me just yet! I haven't seen you all day!"

"Don't touch me, idiot. Aren't you worried about somebody seeing us?"

Antonio pulled Romano inside an empty classroom and kissed him sensually. As they parted for air, Romano said with a blush on his cheeks, "I hate you, bastard..."

"Well, yo te amo mucho, Romano." Romano did understand these words and the blush on his face was now an even darker shade of crimson.

"Shut up, you idiot," Romano murmured and kissed Antonio again taking him by surprise.

**~OwO~**

Feli arrived at home. He wasn't surprised to see that Romano hadn't arrived yet, even though he had the car. He went directly to his room, not bothering to change or eat anything, just to stare at the present Ludwig had just given to him. He took out the necklace and put it on. When he did so, a paper fell from the little box. He picked it up. Was it a letter?

He unfolded the paper and read it's contents. It was from Ludwig.

_'Feli I know what I'm asking you isn't fair, and for that forgive me, but as much as I want to be with you, I can't let anything get between us, that's why I want you to be patient. we'll be together soon, please accept this gift. It means a lot to me just as you.'_

"I love you, Ludwig." Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. Feliciano was now sure of Ludwig's love and he would never doubt about it again. He stared at himself in the mirror, seeing how the ornament look on him. He then recalled seeing the cross dangling from Ludwig's neck the night he slept at his place. "He looks better wearing it..."

He then heard banging from the front door. "Feliciano!"

"Urgh, not again..." He placed the cross inside his shirt, making sure it wasn't seen, and hid the note in his pocket. When he was going down the stairs, he saw that his brother was already waiting for him. "Romano, you scared me."

"Well, I…uhm, I just…wanted to apologize for what I did earlier today..." Feliciano was startled at his brother's words. An apology? From Romano, of all people? He sensed that the Spanish boy had to do with his sudden change of attitude. "Well, say something, idiot!"

Romano was staring at his feet. "Veh~! Don't worry, Romano. We all have our days," said the younger brother with a smile. "By the way, there's a soccer match on TV. Wanna see it?"

"Sure, I'll make something to eat. What do you want?"

**~OwO~**

"Boys, I'm home!" Arsenius received no answer, which was strange. He then began to search for the kids in the house. He saw a soccer match playing on the tv in the living room and his grandsons sleeping on the sofa. What he found interesting was that both - yes, both - were smiling and seemed very happy. He sighed. "Ah, youth..."

He placed a blanket over them and kissed each one on the forehead. He was about to head to his room but he noticed a little paper lying on the floor infront of Feliciano. Curious, he picked it up. "What's this?"


	11. Grandpa

Chapter 11 (Grandpa)

It was almost midday in his dreams Feliciano could hear somebody calling him "Feliciano...Feliciano ...wake up already stupid fratello!" just a second after a pillow hit Feli's face, "Ow Romano why did you do that?", Romano was already awake and dressed in his soccer uniform, couch Gilbert wanted the team to be in perfect conditions for the tournament so even Saturdays were a training day, "your phone has been ringing for a whole ten minutes and you did not even blink at the sound ", Feli stood up at the moment and picked the call hoping to listen the voice he had dreamed of last night "Hello?", Romano was looking at his brother so he noticed it that it must have been an important call since the usual bright smile on his brother's face turned into a grimace, Feliciano kept talking for a few more minutes "Yes I understand...Ciao", Romano gave a worried look to his little brother, he wanted to say something but it was of no use because he had never been good with words "What the fuck happened?, did someone die?", Feli let out a sob and a couple of tears rolled down his face, "what's wrong bastard why are you crying?", Feli faced Romano "grandpa knows", Romano was confused, "what? what does he know?", "about me and Ludwig", now it was Romano's expression the one changing "what the hell about you and that macho potato", Feli had just got himself into more trouble but he saw no use in hiding it anymore "well...we're like... together" , Romano was getting really mad "don't tell me that!, what you mean together idiot", Feliciano answered yelling too "like a couple Romano what did you think!" the younger Italian covered his mouth with his hands amazed by his own reaction, Romano was at a loss of words, his baby brother had been tricked by an old pervert, "What the hell were you thinking idiot, I can't even...how could you...you're hopeless Feliciano " Romano began scolding his brother furiously, walking all over the place and looking angrily at him, Feli was still crying his relationship with Ludwig could turn into ashes if his grandpa didn't approve, and now his brother was being less than helpful, at first he thought he could stand it as he always did with Roman's burst outs but he reached his breaking point "I know about you and Mr. Carriedo", Romano stopped in the middle of the room, his mouth shut, he was perplex, Feli continued "Don't worry I'm not trying to blackmail you Roma , I would never do such a thing to you, I just thought that since we were in the same situation...well...you could support me, I mean I really love Ludwig" Romano gasped at this words but still didn't say a word, "yes I'm serious fratello, I would do anything to be with him and... you understand right? you feel the same way about Antonio" the elder italian shivered at the mention of that name, as he noticed Feliciano was expecting a response he looked back at his brother "it´s not the same", in his mind, Romano found impossible for Feliciano to have a relationship with an older man, Feli was the one mad now "how is it not the same?", Romano remained silent, he indeed had no arguments, "I see you won't accept it and it's ok" more tears formed in Feli's eyes, "but I don't care what you think, or grandpa, anybody" Romano was surprised this was the first time he saw his brother defending something so bravely and confident, "still I wish you and Antonio the best" Feliciano left the room, Romano stood there impressed at how his brother had changed for a man, he was just trying to protect him, why didn't the idiot understand that?, but what was that pain he felt on the chest, something didn't seem right, he took his keys and left the house still hearing Feliciano crying from his room.

When Feli calmed down, he tried to figure out what to do next, Arsenius called him saying he found a note and by the name in the signature he recognized the math teacher that had been giving "accessories" to Feliciano, so even if Arsenius arrived late home he wanted Feliciano to wait for him to discuss about the situation, "Grandpa has never talked to me the way he did this morning, he sounded so severe and concerned, what I'm I going to do?" he decided after giving it a lot a thinking that he should tell Ludwig about the situation, he picked his phone and searched for the number.

Ludwig woke up still feeling weak, he rarely got sick, but when he did he felt like dying, he walked towards the kitchen to grab some water, in his way he heard an annoying familiar voice "Mon dieu why are you awake?, you should be resting", "hell no, not today" this was the worst thing that could have happened in a day like this, "why are you here?", Francis was cooking breakfast while Gilbert was having some coffee and reading the newspaper, well the sports section, the long haired man answered "well last night your brother and I went out for a few drinks, without Antonio of course, since he has that brat, he has totally forgotten about us, but I give him some credit the boy is so cute", "Francis!", "anyway your brother and I got wasted so we end up in your apartment and had some hot se… auch", Gilbert pinched the Frenchman with a knife "Lud doesn't have to know that asshole", "But Gilbert mon amour you were amazing last night well not as if you haven't been before" Francis let aside what he was doing to look at Ludwig, "you know this is not the first time we do it, Ludi guess who taught your brother about life", Gilbert was getting really mad and embarrassed at the same time "Damn Francis you swore you won't ever...", Francis cut him off "the only new thing I noticed is that you kind of enjoy violence Gilbo", "Damn shut your fucking mouth up idiot" Gilbert was all red now "I was drunk, so were you so forget about that", Ludwig was now feeling a bit better, he stare at his brother with a grin "don't you dare to say a thing Ludwig", Francis adopted a dramatic pose while the brothers were arguing, "that's not the way I raised you boys a masochist and a paedophile I'm so disappointed of you", both Germans felt their pride hurt, they stood up with a killing desire, of course Francis didn't noticed, he was still babbling until he was tackled "aaahh get of me idiots you're ruining my shirt", "I'll ruin your face you sick pervert" said Gilbert who was about to hit the French with a frying pan, luckily for Francis he found an easy way to get out of the trouble, "Mon petit Gilbert I thought you had an appointment with your kids about an hour ago?", Gilbert stopped punching and looked at the clock, "damn I knew I woke up earlier for a reason", Ludwig who was holding Francis so that Gilbert could hit him raised an eyebrow to his brother,"what exactly do you call earlier bruder?" the younger german still couldn't understand how his brother kept a job, "early enough to give a good morning kiss right Gilbo?", Gilbert hit the french man one more time before storming out of the house half dressed, Ludwig was left on top of Francis in the floor of the kitchen, "Ludi you know I don't mind being on bottom but could we change to a more comfortable position dear", Ludwig made a disgust face and stood up in a second.

Francis arranged his clothes and continued with the cooking, "so what would you like for breakfast Lud", "thanks but I'll pass, hearing so much about how close you and my bruder are left me with no appetite", "oh common Lud you're a grown up now, it's not like when you were 6 and we let you out of the room to watch porn, actually now that I recall Gilbert mention something about you having a diverse collection" a look of exasperation in Ludwig's face "really Francis it's been enough for a day", "fine then" Francis shrugged, they remained silent for a couple of minutes, but the cook tried to made some casual talk, well perhaps not so casual, "so tell me Ludi how is it going with the italian hottie, Gilbert told me about the necklace thing, I never expected you to be the romantic type", Ludwig spited out some water, "how much did he tell you about it?", "well he mentioned you ran away like a coward instead of giving the present yourself", "I did not do such a thig!" Francis knew Ludwig all too well so he made him an unimpressed face, "I felt sick ok", "well let me tell you something Lud, you can't run away forever, nobody wants that kind of relationship", Ludwig turned to Francis "I can't believe it, you're actually being reasonable" , the elder man sighed in anger, why didn't people take him seriously "of course I am brat, I have more experience in this topics than you, now listen to me muscle head, you must be confident about yourself and never hide your feelings, that just makes things worse, you know what I mean right?, how you're socially awkward, and sometimes emotionless, even...", "Fine I get the point ", "then?", "then what?", "give me a break Ludi what would you do next time you meet that little eboyfriend of yours", Ludwig could feel his face burning at the question so he used his fringe to cover his face "well I…", in that moment Ludwig's phone started to rang.

Feliciano attend the door and was surprised to see Ludwig in front of him, the taller man still looked ill "Ludwig why are you here you don't look good at all" a real look of concern in the younger boys face, this made the blond feel warm inside "you sound really worried in the phone I had to come", "come inside you should be resting", Ludwig was dragged by Feliciano inside the house, as they walked through the place Ludwig had a chance to admire the good taste in the decoration, so it was family influence where the sophisticated style of the young man came from, they walked through a long corridor and stopped in front of a small room, Feliciano opened the door and Ludwig followed him "here have a rest" he said as he pointed the bed, "I don't think this is ok Feliciano considering the current situation...", "there's nobody at home right now, is just the guest room Ludwig and you're sick, but if you prefer we can always move to my room", Ludwig blushed at the boldness of the young boy, Feliciano noticed but misunderstood the situation "Oh no you have fever again, lay down I'll go bring some cold compresses", "No Feli I'm fine", but the italian was already on his way "I'll be right back", Ludwig sighed and checked out the room,, "I think he did mention his grandpa was an architect that must be why every room is exquisite detailed" Ludwig sat on the bed, and without notice the comfort made him fell asleep, when Feliciano came back he found the tired man in deep sleep "of course he was tired I told him not to come", Feliciano took off the elder man shoes and covered him with a blanket, he had found that watching Ludwig in his sleep was his new favourite activity, he couldn't imagine a better sight or place to be in this moment, he stayed by his side until he as well fell asleep with him.

After a couple of hours Ludwig was the first in waking up, he remembered he was still at Feliciano´s house, he noticed the boy sleeping next to him, he was delighted by the moment until he saw the hour in the wall clock 8:30 p.m, they were already in a delicate predicament and if this boy's grandpa found them like that, that won't make a really good first impression, he tried to wake up the italian as softly as he could "Feli, Feli please wake up", Feliciano struggled to open his eyes but when he saw Ludwig he sat up in a second "Are you feeling better now Ludwig?", he was worried about him?, "yeah thanks", "I really like when we sleep together Ludwig", Ludwig couldn't control the heat rushing through his face, Feliciano took the blonde's face in his hands with delicacy "oh no you're with fever again", this action made the other man melt, if one day this little boy found out how much effect his actions had on the elder man, but Ludwig use all his will power to recover sense, he took away Feli's hands "No Feliciano I'm quite fine, just watch what you say", the younger man gave him a confused look, the german tried to change the conversation, "I see you're wearing the cross", "Oh I totally forgot to thank you, Gilbert told me how special this was for you, and I still can´t believe you even consider giving it to me", "why wouldn't I?, I am the one impressed that you considered me", a shade of pink crossed Feliciano´s cheeks, so the French idiot wasn't wrong after all, Ludwig would try to share his feelings more often, no matter how hard and embarrassing this task would become, the man before him made it totally worth it. Feliciano stopped playing with the chain and looked at the blond in the eyes "Don't say that, and anyway I wanted to apologize, the last thing I wanted was to worry you, I just called you because...", "Feli it's fine, I came here because I couldn't let you alone with this, we'll talk together to your grandpa, everything will be fine so don't worry about it". Feliciano felt as if a burden had been taken away from him, he wasn't scared anymore, "you are right we will be fine".

During the whole conversation Arsenius had been standing outside the room, at first he wanted to go inside and punch in the face the man sharing the bed with his precious grandson, but after hearing the conversation to his dismay the man in question didn't seem to be so bad, in fact he could sense his caring about Feliciano, perhaps he had done his judgment pretty soon, it was true he wasn't so happy about his child having a relationship with an older man but, he could give it a chance right?.

The door of the room opened making both Ludwig and Feliciano jump, "sorry to interrupt you guys" Arsenius was smiling at the pair, "I just arrived but I heard somebody chatting", Feliciano was trembling "for how long have you been behind the door grandpa?", "long enough Feli", Arsenius turned and glare at Ludwig "so you're Ludwig right?", Ludwig left the bed and arranged his clothes nervously in a matter of seconds, "Yes Sir Ludwig Beilschimd" he out stretched his hand to greet the elder man, Arsenius gave a few steps so he was close enough to the blond, he was as tall as him, he stared at him making Ludwig feel more uneasy, he raised his hand causing Feliciano to gasp, but then Arsenius messed up Ludwig' s hair and look at him again "Yep you're definitely the copycat of the old Beilschimd the same stern look all the time", Arsenius put his arm around the german in a hug, Ludwig could breathe again and tried to continue the conversation "You know my grandfather ", "of course I do I've known him like since forever, but it's been a long time since we last met, I remember you very little and your brother, uhm what was his name?… Gilbert, that boy had a talent to always get himself in trouble", "he still does" murmured the blonde, Arsenius laughed at the comment "I see you have a better sense of humour than your old man, he didn't stand my jokes too much", Ludwig thought to himself that it must have been the reason why he had never heard his grandpa mention this man.

"I'm home" the three men in the room heard Romano's voice coming from the front door, "would you like to stay for dinner Ludwig?" Arsenius gave Ludwig a smile, "I don't want to bother", "not at all in fact there are some things I would like to discuss with you" a dark aura came from the elder man, the german was scared for sure, but he wasn't going to turn down the man who dared to make jokes on his grandfather, Ludwig felt a long night coming with this mood switching man and Feliciano's not so kind big brother, but when he saw the smile on the younger italian he consider he could stand it, they walked towards the dining room but they had to stop all of a sudden when behind Romano appeared a tall brunette with dark hair. Romano looked Feliciano in the eyes just to let him know that what he was about to do, was to support his brother "hey old man there's somebody I want to introduce to you", then the man behind Romano offered his hand to Arsenius "Evening Mr. Vargas, I'm Antonio Fernández", Ludwig could feel the atmosphere growing tense, Arsenius opened his mouth after processing the scene "Nice to meet you son", he then pressed Antonio's hand strongly causing a slight pain on the spanish. "Feli, Roma I think you should go prepare dinner while I have a chat with this gentlemen", as Feliciano already felt acceptation from his grandpa he ignored Ludwig's pleading face for not leaving him alone, Romano was indifferent and head to the kitchen with his brother.

"Romano", "what now idiot?", "thanks" Feliciano hugged his brother while the other tried to escape the embrace, "Chi-gi! you don't have to tank me bastard I was planning to do this soon anyway", Feliciano smiled at his brother "Well anyway thank you", Romano look away from his little brother a noticeable blush in his face "yeah whatever".

Meanwhile in the living room, the two younger men were sitting on couch in front of what it look the most intimidating character they had ever met, even Antonio's undying smile was totally erased from his face, Arsenius finally spoke at them, "I've raised this kids, they are the most valuable thing I have, I knew this day would come, after all they're Vargas they've been always popular, but I… well…I always thought they could bring home some delicate, beautiful young ladies, and what I found is you two, you must comprehend my surprise", while Antonio tried to look calmed Ludwig was going through the most embarrassing moment of his life, Arsenius continued with his speech looking at Antonio first "You know Romano may have an horrible mood but actually he's a really sensible guy , he's always trying to protect the people he loves and fails at trying to hide it" then Arsenius turned to Ludwig "Feli in the other hand is very sweet but he's kind of untidy and naive", Mr. Vargas made a pause, "Now that I know that you're both interested in my grandsons I tell you that you both have my approval, but I shall give you some recommendations ", Arsenius stood up and gave the men in front of him the scariest glare he could manage "or what I prefer to call: The things you must not do if you want your head to remain attached to the rest of your body", feelings of fear and horror were now filling the two men, "Welcome to the family boys".


	12. Good News

some reviews please ^w^!

Chapter 12 (Good News)

"Kesesesese I can't believe it and what did you do then besides pissing on your pants?" Gilbert and Francis were having a good time interrogating the couple with new italian boyfriends. They were now having some drinks at a bar near to the germans place.

"Stop it Gilbert it wasn't funny the man even said he had something to do with the mafia in case we tried to hurt his grandsons" Antonio still shivered at the memory,

Ludwig who had preferred Antonio to tell the whole story talked for the first time in the night "he also said he was good friends with our grandpa, he even mentioned you bruder",

Gilbert put down his beer "Really?, mmm… how was he?, perhaps he was confused he's an old man after all",

"He is not that old, he is in excellent shape for his age, and about his appearance I would say is a mixture of Romanito's looks and Feli's personality, well when he's not talking about murdering his boy's suitors",

Ludwig add "I don't think he's confused either, he told us about that little bird you had when you were little and besides he made a quite accurate description of you bruder", Gilbert blinked "Oh yeah , what did he say?", Ludwig and Antonio look at each other and answer at the same time, "the most annoying and stubborn brat he ever met", the three man laughed at this while Gilbert hit the table in anger "Now I remember that dummkopf, there was a time when he wouldn't let grandpa alone, I always thought they had something for each other, even they were total opposites they were very close –too much for my like If I may add-".

"so it seems it's on your blood hu?" said Francis and patted Ludwig in the back, this one lightly blushing, Gilbert noticed and didn't lost the chance to tease his brother "Awww Lud It's been years since the last time I saw you blushing like that". Antonio worsened it "oh really? Because last night he was doing it a lot", "honhon why so shy Ludi?". Ludwig felt utterly embarrassed he was used to being teased by this three but they hadn't made him feel so uncomfortable since they were kids.

"Enough let's leave Ludwig alone guys" Antonio was the one who always showed more sympathy for the younger german, Francis decided to give him a break as well, "Fine then, now Gilbert tell us what was the important thing you wanted to tell us".

"oh right sorry, it's just that my news were totally eclipsed by the conquers of these two " Ludwig gave his brother a glare as a warn in case he wanted to touch the topic again, "Don't look at me like that Lud what I'm going to tell you would make you happy", Francis wasn't really patient "to the point Gilbo".

"Ok ok, well last night after the soccer match I had to return to the school because I forgot some stuff, I walked towards the teacher's room but as I walked I heard some noises, at first I couldn't identify the sounds, but as I got closer to a door -I couldn't see it was really dark- I heard it, clear, those were…moans, I thought that perhaps some kids were having some "fun" and as a teacher it was my duty to reprehend them", "you wanted to watch mon cher" the frenchman cut him, Gilbert simply nod and Ludwig and Antonio gave them a disgust look.

"Anyway, I decided to surprise them, it would be more funny, so I opened the door carefully, I could hear them more clearly now but I still couldn't see them, then I realised I was at the principal's office, these kids had guts, I stood still a few more minutes, enjoying the scene, and God they were enjoying as well"

"You're sick bruder" Ludwig couldn't believe Gilberts behaviour.

"Calm down Ludwig it's like the porn you watch just live", Ludwig facepalmed but let it go, he didn't want to give Gilbert more opportunities to make fun of him.

"where was I? oh right, then, I turned on the light, I couldn't believe it", "what did you saw?" Antonio and Francis in the corner of their chairs.

"over the desk there was our uptight principal turned into a damsel in distress and the stupid Physics teacher on top of him, kesesese they were speechless, I was speechless, I turned on my heels without a word, but they jumped from their places and stopped me ".

"ohonhon I can't believe it I knew that so called gentleman was a pervert inside", Francis and Arthur met when they were just kids, they hadn't seen each other since college but when Gilbert and Antonio started working on Hetalia high school, they contacted again just to argue over nothing as they always did.

"hahahaha I wished I could have seen his face" Antonio was a friendly guy and had trouble with nobody, but for a strange reason he and Arthur had never liked each other, it was the only person who could make him mad and also the only person he liked pissing off. They just tolerate each other for sanity.

Ludwig wasn't laughing and asked his brother with concern "and then, what happened?".

"Well it has to do with the good news" Gilbert searched for something in his jacket and took out a flyer, he throw it on the table for the other men to see, Antonio picked it "a beach house?, what with it?", Gilbert gave them a grin "well, as you may have inquired already if people knew about the incident I witnessed last night, there would be plenty of trouble, I mean after all the Academy is known for being an elite institution, I don't think our dear director wanted this to change, so he made me promise not to mention anything about it and in exchange he'll let me use his beach house for a few days ", "and you accept it?" Ludwig asked as he raised an eyebrow. "why the hell not Lud?, I was in need of some vacations anyway and he said you and Antonio could as well take some days off", "I refuse to go" the younger german didn't feel it was right to blackmail his boss, but his brother was clearly enjoying it.

"don't be so serious Lud, the man practically plead me to take the offer", "and what about Alfred?" Ludwig said , "he was just as ashamed as his partner when I caught them, but recovered just as fast and started calling the guy Artie even thought I was there, kesese he was actually the one who made the proposal , he mentioned his little brother would be our host in our time there", "still I don't think it's a good idea, or what do you think?" Ludwig turned to look for some support from the other men, but they were checking the flyer enthusiastically.

"Amazing this place looks like a mansion" Antonio pointed at the images , "yes yes and there surely be plenty of beautiful ladies looking for some company" Francis was already doing his planning.

"I can't believe it" Ludwig smacked his forehead in frustration, "oh come on Lud you can also invite your Feli, and Antonio could bring Romano, you guys could have an awesome time", "that would be perfect I hope Romanito wants to joins us, well I think that if you convince Feliciano he'll come right away, so what do you say Ludwig?", Ludwig was still processing and Gilbert interrupted "he doesn't need to convince Feli, he just have to open his mouth and the boy will be wearing his swimsuit", "oh shut up, I'm leaving now".

"what's wrong mon ami you don't usually get mad so easily". Ludwig gathered his things "I'm not mad, and fine I'll go to the trip I just have to go now"

"But why Lud? we're having a great time now" Antonio tried to persuade him.

"It's not like that I just have something to do", Gilbert took a sip of his beer as he murmured "don't forget to ask him about the trip Lud, I must confirm how many people is going before Friday", Ludwig blushed again but ran away from the trio as they started laughing.

"Ciao Ludwig you came!" the boy jumped and hugged Ludwig from joy but pushed back in an instant, he was used to do this kind of thing with people he loved, but Ludwig was different and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, "I´m glad you had the time" he said with sheepish smile.

Ludwig was still recovering from the surprise, bus as he was getting used to the little italian displays of affection, he found he liked them more than he would like to admit, "I always have time for you" that came out to natural causing a bigger smile on the italian and stutter on the German , "I mean I…I had some free time so uhm I thought there was no problem and uhm...", Feliciano treasured this moments in which Ludwig forgot about self control. Until he recovered Ludwig continue the talk "so what did u wanted to show me?".

"Oh you're right, come inside Ludwig", the italian grabbed the taller man by the hand and lead him through the house, Ludwig was by now more familiarised with the residence, but Feli took him upstairs this time exactly to his room, once there Ludwig noticed the boy was kind of disorganised but still the good taste in the decoration remained, it was a large room, Feli had his own bathroom and dresser, but what called his attention was the balcony, seemed it was originally planned to be a greenhouse but there were no plants in there, "come Ludwig" Feliciano entered to the place Ludwig was inspecting a minute ago, so he followed, and as he entered he realised that the place had been turned into a study, while Feli searched for something, Ludwig looked around admiring the paintings that covered the place, the utensils were impeccably arranged and there were some pictures of Feli with his grandpa and Romano. This room represented Feliciano entirely, warm, happy and beautiful.

"Ludwig?" the blond came out of his thoughts "I'm sorry what did you said?", "well you know you gave me this the other day and It meant the world to me" Feli showed the cross necklace he was wearing "and I wanted to do the same for you so here It's for you" he handed the german a canvas wrapped in fabric, "I hope you like it, it's something really special for me" he said with a trembling voice.

Ludwig took the present with a smile and proceed to unfold it, he put aside the fabric so he could fully observe the painting, It was a landscape, Venice, it was beautifully painted, a work of art indeed, the older man stood there admiring without saying a word, this was making Feliciano anxious "vee~ Lud did you..", "It's amazing" the german said suddenly "you never cease to impress me", the words so sincere made Feli bushed a deep red "You think so? Because, well I wanted to give it you, so you could remember me when you see it", the blonde smiled at the thought that he could hardly take the younger man out of his head most of the time, "thanks you Feli, It's an incredible gift", "you know Ludwig I loved my hometown, well not as much as I love you". They were standing before each other Ludwig inclined a little to be at the same height of the italian, Feli closed his eyes and stepped closer, their faces almost met when a third person entered in the study,

"Evening Ludwig, Feli didn't mention you were coming" Arsenius stood resting on the frame of the door, Ludwig felt his legs trembling but managed to control himself as he approached the elder man and greet him properly, Feli hid his smile, he knew Arsenius wasn't the jealous parent type, but how we enjoyed using his scary side for making other people miserable, as long as he didn't hurt Ludwig, Feli would allow the teasing, he was having his part of fun in this after all, however he felt some pity for Antonio the poor guy had to stand a moody father in law in addition to a moody boyfriend.

Ludwig tried to explain himself but in vain, Arsenius was doing his best at supressing the laughter, how much this blond boy remembered him of Gerhart, how much he wished he could have teased the old german like this -well whit out fearing a painful revenge-"Enough boy, you want to stay for dinner?", Ludwig felt tense again, he loved being with Feli but two nights with this man demanded too much of his strenght, but when he was about to decline the invitation, his Achilles heel grabbed his arm "Si, Lud I'll make whatever you want for dinner", a fade of pink covered the face of Ludwig and both brunettes thought for themselves -adorable-, "well I guess I could stay a little longer, anyway I wanted to ask your grandpa something".

"HU?" confusion showed in the face of the italians, "well my bruder organised a trip to the beach and well I wanted to know if you", Arsenius hit Ludwig in the back "sure son we'll be glad to go", Ludwig opened his eyes wide "no I meant", "don't worry Lud we were in need of a vacation anyway –where did he hear that before?-, or did you meant taking just Feli with you?", Ludwig was about to answer "because if that's the case there's no freaking way I'll let him go with you", the poor german was trapped, he knew Antonio wouldn't mind but Gilbert and Francis will surely kill him, he sighed, "I'm so happy you can join us, now If you'll excuse me I just remembered I had something to do, we'll talk about the details in another occasion", Arsenius stopped him with an arm "what?, weren't you staying for dinner?", "Sorry Sir is really important, thanks for the invitation anyway, see you Feli", Ludwig rushed out of the house.

The Italians stood on their places until they heard the front door closing, "Grandpa" Feliciano crossed his arms over his chest, "what is it Feli?"Aesenius gave his grandson a smile, "why did you do that?, you could have let me go without any problem, you told me you trusted Ludwig", "Oh I do trust him Feli, actually I think he's perfect for you", "then?", "I do need the vacation, and don't worry I'm sure they'll want me to go anyway", Feli raised an eyebrow in suspicion "why so sure?", "soon you'll know about it, now let's have dinner I'm starving".


	13. Soccer

Chapter 13 (Soccer)

Gilbert entered to the apartment, he was back from his morning jog -yes he wasn't the soccer coach and had that hot body for nothing, true he wasn't as strict as Ludwig but still he had his own regimen -, he was about to take a shower when he heard his cellphone, by the kinky tone that sounded he knew who it was before answering

"'sup Francis?"

"Gil, did you sleep well?"

"you bet, I can't believe Tonio didn't want to join us last night"

"and did Ludwig said something about you not sleeping at home?", Gilbert and Francis met some lonely ladies the night before at a club and decided to escort them home, but they kind of lost sense of time –a subtle way to call what they did-.

"you kidding I don't think he even remembered he had a brother, that brat has got him"

"ohohon it was about time, I wonder when you'll find somebody Gilbo?"

"no way I'm too awesome to be with just one person, why should I deny the rest of the world my awesomeness, moreover I don't think you´ll want to be left alone in your night affairs"

"even you do have a point there, I think it's time you stop being the big caring brother and start worrying about yourself"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"oh you know what I mean always bothering your brother but still looking forward for his happiness"

"oh shut up fag"

"I know you too well but anyway, do we have a plan for tonight, and don't tell me you can't cause Antonio already said he had plans, and I'm sure it means a date with his tsundere kid"

"it's natural he turned you down idiot and so will I, today are the finals and Romano happens to be one of my boys"

"oh I forgot, and be careful of not saying that in front of Antonio he certainly wouldn't find it funny"

"It was you who twisted my words perv, besides Tonio is not the violent type"

"I don't know mon ami, don't you remember his rebel phase when a teen, even you were afraid of him at that time, we can't know for sure he's totally over it"

"fine then , I'll watch my mouth and you don't try to rape his boyfriend ok, so are you coming to the game? "

"I don't think so, you know I've never been fond of sports, we better gather tomorrow to make you feel better about your defeat"

"Idiot" with that Gilbert finished the conversation, he then noticed his brother had been standing near to him the whole time, he felt fear, had the younger german heard about him not sleeping at home last night?, he was the older brother but Ludwig managed to make him feel guilty about his behavior sometimes.

"Morning Lud" Ludwig stood there in front of him looking nervous trying to say something, Gilbert mistake this for a bad omen.

"I would like to talk bruder but today is the big game and I have to get ready" the albino surrounded his brother and rushed to the shower, Ludwig didn't even tried to stop him, he just didn't know how to tell his brother that his vacation was ruined and it was all his fault.

"Kikuu!" the small boy heard somebody calling him and turned to be surprised by hugs, "we didn't see you in a while" Feliciano cheerfully patted his friend on the back, "How nice we found you here" Elizabeta stopped hugging the japanese boy who was a little pink, "t-t-thanks I'm glad to see you two again as well, but Feliciano why are you here I thought you didn't like sports", "well I don't, but my fratello is playing today and I came to support him and I invited Elizabeta, fortunately she could come", Elizabeta smiled and ask Kiku "what about you ?", "I?, uhm well I", suddenly Heracles appeared behind the japanese, "Kiku I have to go warm up now but I'll see you after the game ok", Heracles noticed his boyfriend blushing, even more than usual, he then realized they had company, "I'm sorry I didn't see you, hi Elizabeta, Feliciano", Feliciano answered first "Hello Heracles good luck on the game", yes we'll be cheering you up, right Kiku?" Elizabeta said as she put an arm around her friend, Kiku didn't look at either of them but nod, "fine then I'll see you later" the brown haired boy left as the couch was calling him, Elizabeta frowned "that idiot, I still find unbelievable he had made it this far in the tournament, with that bird brain of his", Felicano and Kiku laughed at the joke about Gilbert.

"Kiku sorry for the question but didn't you got in trouble at home for what happened with Heracles?" Elizabeta showed true concern on her face, and the small boy took this for honest worry. "well my brother did got mad at first but Heracles came to my house and asked for apologies, and also he gave my big brother a present and with that I think everything was forgotten".

Feliciano raised an eyebrow "really?, what did he give him?", Elizabeta look just as puzzled. Kiku took a deep breath before answering "A kitty". The two friends look at each other "what?", Kiku felt awkward at trying to explain his brother's weak side, "well he thought it was...cute, so he forgot everything about the problem", Elizabeta and Feliciano couldn't believe it but decided not going further in the topic. The trio searched for some seats, but they found that there were no more left, until Feliciano heard somebody calling him "Feli, over here!" Antonio was sitting on a great spot and it seemed there were some free sits next to him.

"Hello Mr. Fernández", "Feli I've told you that.." Antonio then noticed Feli's friends behind him "doesn't matter, Hola chicos"

Elizabeta heard everything clearly but preferred not to say a thing "Hi Mr. Fernández, how lucky you got these seats, but weren't you waiting for somebody?"

Antonio wasn't a good lair but his charm always got him out of trouble "well I was but I got a message from them and it seems they couldn't make it, I was going to let somebody else sit when I saw you looking for a place guys".

"thank you so much sir" Kiku said, "yep no problem" as Antonio said this he sent a message to Francis an Ludwig to tell them they no longer had a place for the game, he could always compensate them later. While Elizabeta and Kiku offered to bring some snacks, Feli and Antonio used the chance to chat

"Roma is gonna be so happy that you came"

"you think so?, he actually didn't want me to come, but I really wanted to see him play, Gilbert has told me he's very good –and that he enjoys seeing him on shorts but I punched him for the comment-"

"oh yes he is, he told you he didn't want you here cause he's shy but I think he'll be very happy to see you"

Antonio blinked, were this brothers aware of how much they knew each other?, nothing escaped them, he smiled at the italian and messed a little his hair "I hope so Feli"

"Now I think you'll want to be with him at the end of the game right?"

"yes why?"

"well while me and my friends are distracted with Heracles you should use the chance to take my brother away"

"sounds perfect for me Feli, gracias"

Elizabeta and Kiku came back just in time for the match to start. During the first half, Heracles and Romano proved to be the team stars, it's like they were in their element, not the always angry brunette or the sleepy boy.

For Antonio seeing his Romano like this had to be a gift from heaven, not a frown on the boy's face and he could see how much the italian was enjoying his time on the field, and besides he recognized Romano was talented he couldn't help but notice how appealing the boy looked -and it wasn't just him who thought this way, by the screaming of the girls around him he could see his Roma was very popular-. And Kiku was having a great time as well, this wasn't the first time he saw Heracles playing, he had a whole collection of pictures of the Greek, he had also brought his camera today, but he had to be more discrete this time as he had company.

It were now the last fifteen minutes of the match, and the score was 1-1, and Antonio could see the exasperation in Gilbert's face, the other team wasn't as good as his, but they had been blocking Romano and Heracles not allowing them to get close to the goal, Hetalia High school asked for a time out, and as the team gathered Gilbert started shouting them the last instructions, the boys ran back to their positions before the whistle, Feli was excited he had truly faith in his brother and for the matter on Gilbert, he turned to Antonio to see his expression and found him anxious biting his lower lip, "calm down everything will be fine", Antonio came out of his thoughts to see Feliciano, "even if he loses I know you'll find a way to cheer him up", Antonio look at Feli and smiled, "you bet Feli", "OH MY!", Elizabeta's shout drew the attention of both men back to the game, Romano had the ball and was skillfully dodging his opponents and as he reached the goal the spectators grew more exited, Gilbert was holding his breath, one of the members of the other team was following Romano dangerously close, the only thing he could do was making Romano fall, but Heracle's prevented it and as a result both boys fell on the grass, at the same time Romano scored the winning goal. Everybody screamed of joy, Romano even took his shirt off-Antonio grateful for this- and waved it as his teammates joined him to celebrate, they then ran to Heracles and lifted him, even the boy was injured he was just as happy as his friends, Antonio and the kids next to him ran to the field to congratulate their friends, Feli took Elizabeta by the hand and followed Kiku to see Heracles, just as promised, while Antonio searched for Romano.

Heracles was sitting on the bench the doctor checking on his ankle, Kiku approached him "Heracles are you alright?", Heracles looked up at Kiku "Nothing serious", "you sure?, you can't drive back home like this, I should call a cab or...", "Kiku", "yes?", "won't you congratulate me?", Kiku blushed, "well of course but I wanted to know if you...", the brunette planted a kiss on Kiku, who gave him a sheepish smile "congratulations Heracles", Feliciano cleared his throat and Elizabeta was giggling, Kiku totally forgot about his friends, "Great game Heracles and congratulations", "thanks Feliciano", Elizabeta offered to take the boy home since he couldn't drive in his condition, but when they were in the parking lot she looked at Feli with worry "Feli we forgot about your brother", the Italian couldn't help but smile "He'll be fine, he has the car and I think he was going to celebrate with somebody else anyway".

Antonio couldn't find Romano in the crowd of teenagers, he noticed that Feliciano and his friends were already gone so he could have more privacy when he met Romano, if he ever did so, he finally spotted the italian, a group of girls around him, he didn't like this and he hated it as he came closer and heard the girls openly flirting with the brunette who was enjoying it too much for Antonio's taste, how was it possible that with this silly girls he was all warm and charming, and every time he saw the spaniard he just got all rude and aggressive, he wasn't going to allow it, he walked straight to were Romano was standing moving some of the girls aside, he fetch Romano by the shoulder, the italian was about to yell when he noticed the Spanish, but he saw something in his face that he didn't like, was that a frown? A frown poorly hidden by a false smile, Antonio looked scary to him, something he had never experienced before, the taller man dragged him out of the group with some protest from the admirers, many insults from Romano, when they were alone in an more private place Romano pulled away from Antonio.

"what the hell is wrong whit you bastard!", Antonio was still serious making Romano feel uncomfortable, "well, aren't you going to tell me what's your fucking problem?"

"well I don't know Roma perhaps it was that I came here to see the game to which you didn't invite me and found you flirting with other girls as you thought I wasn't here"

Romano stood there mouth fully opened, "Wait, are you jealous bastard?", Antonio was taken aback by this, he didn't realize he was jealous until now, he hadn't felt jealous about anyone before, he was too confident of himself, but with Romano it was different, at the most slight provocation he will fight for him.

Romano didn't wait for an answer from the spaniard and instead kept talking "because if that's the case I don't see why should I care, since you yourself enjoy flirting whit the same stupid girls all the time, or do you think it is fun to hear them all day, oh is so handsome, Mr. Carriedo is so charming, and that just happens because you're too much of an ass and let them get close to you, when I should be the only one to do tha.. ." Romano covered his mouth with both hands and flushed furiously, he had just made the most close to a declaration of love. Antonio was as well speechless and slightly red, he didn't see that one coming, he then recovered and smiled widely, he walked closer to Romano, "don't… get away from me bastard…I..I didn't mean it", but Antonio ignored the younger boy and hugged him strongly, "I'm sorry Romano I'm an idiot", Romano stopped fighting and raised his head to look at Antonio, "yes I am and thank you for telling me in time, I was getting mad at you when I didn't have the right to do so, I love you Roma, please forgive me", Romano hid his red face on the taller's man chest and murmured "I love you too", Antonio felt joy at the words, he had to hear them again "say it again Roma", "I won't do such a thing idiot, now let me go", "just one more time pleaseee", "no get off me", Antonio didn't gave up and kissed the italian sensually, the boy was fighting at first but he soon continued the kiss, they parted "fine I love you bastard, you happy?" said the Italian in a low voice, "as long as I'm with you always Romano, always", they kissed again, "uhm I was also wondering if you would like to go and celebrate that your triumph", Romano had never felt happier ,but he won't let the stupid spaniard see how much he wanted to go with him "I have no more choice idiot, I'm sure everybody has gone to celebrate somewhere else", bad lair Antonio thought and put an arm around the italian's waist, and this time Romano didn't complained until, "By the way, damn you look hot with your shirt off I hope I get to see you more often like that", Romano gave him a glare as he punched him in the arm "stupid pervert".

"Hey Lud I'm home, did you get my messag..." Gilbert stood still on the front door of the apartment when he saw Francis and Ludwing sitting on the couch and his grandfather Gerhart standing in front of them, Gilbert forced a smile "well hello old man what a surprise", Gerhart gave his grandson a glare, "a surprise?, I called you a couple of weeks ago telling you I was coming", Gilbert tried to remember and then recalled one day being still half asleep at 11:00 am because of an amazing party he had attend with Antonio and Francis, and answering a call from Gerhart, that time he thought it was a dream, cruel reality was being bad on him again. Francis was suppressing his laugh as he as well remembered the situation and Ludwig was looking extremely mad at him, Gerhart talked again "you didn't forget about it, did you?", Gilbert never succeeded in hiding things from either Ludwig or Gerhart but he still tried every time hoping to make them believe him someday "hell no old man", "watch your language boy and I've told you not call me that", "oh come on don't be so vain man, you still look as if you were our older brother", Gerhart gave a sigh "anyway I'll just stay for a few days", Gilbert panicked "you mean this weekend?", "of course this weekend Gilbert I've just said so", the dream of an amazing time on the beach was vanishing from Gilbert's mind, Ludwig in the other hand saw this as the perfect chance to arrange things, "you just came in a great moment", "what?" Gerhart gave a confused look to his younger grandson, Gilbert and Francis doing the same, "because we..." Francis and Gilbert made gestures to Ludwig to shut up, they still held the hope of going to the trip without "adult supervision", but Ludwig had something in mind, "well we're doing a trip to the beach" the other men fall on their places in defeat, "and we've invited some friends", "and?" Gerhart raised an eyebrow, "well it turns out that their grandfather is going too and he said he's friends with you from a long time", "what?" Gerhart raised his voice, he was, even he won't admit it kind of an hermit, not that he disliked being alone after all he always busy with work, who was this man he simply couldn't recall unless it was "please don't tell me is Arsenius Vargas", Ludwig didn't expect this reaction "well actually it's him", "that arschloch", the younger man looked at Gehart in surprise, he rarely talk like that, just when he was really mad –that's why Gilbert was really used to this side of his grandfather-, he then explain "yes we've known each other since we were young, and we're still on contact, a few weeks ago I mentioned him I was going to visit my grandsons, I guess he had already met you by that time and he didn't mentioned it, I thought he was still in Italy", Gilbert pulled his brother closer to him and talked in his ear "well done Lud I think he won't even want to see the man so we're saved", Ludwig shrugged his brother off, it was he who didn't told him about their grandpa coming, but then he also considered he had almost ruined the vacations with Arsenius inviting himself to the trip. "Fine then I'll go with you", the trio shouted "what?", "he's been asking me to meet him again for years even I'm sure he panned this to happen I shouldn't postpone it any longer, oh and boys there's one thing I must tell you", the germans stood up their places, "yes Vater?", Gerhart gave them a serious look "I don't know why you invited this people but I don't want you to get much involved with that family, It's for your own good", Francis and Gilbert look back at Ludwig who was totally frozen "Yes Sir".

-First long author note-

*Even I'm mexican I'm not a soccer fan at all (not that all mexicans are ultimate soccer fans but, most part of them), so if you find silly or predictable the game part, that's the reason, but I though Romano needed his moment just as Feli.

*About the shirt thing I don't know if it happens in other countries but in the few matches I've seen when they score a goal some players take off their shirts and waved it in the air as a form of celebration and well the image of Romano doing it, I mean who would dislike that?

*I didn't mention in the last chapter but Gerhart is the name I gave Germania (i don't know a thing about german names so ...yeah), with all the flashbacks grandparome has it was becoming difficult to address him.

*and finally there's a poll on my profile please check it out ;)

THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS =w= IT'S ALWAYS GREAT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION AND ALSO MAKES ME HAPPY ve~!


	14. The trip

Chapter 14 (The trip):

So we made the trip after all but we had to deal now with the stupid old Vargas and Vater, don't get me wrong I love the man, I may not say it out loud very often, actually I never say it, and I may not behave as a good grandson most of the time, ok all the time, but hey we're still family so he most like my whole awesome persona and I, sometimes find him a bit awesome as well.

So back in track people, Vatter, Lud and I had to pick up the Italians at their place, before we left I asked bruder what he was going to do with the situation of Vati don't liking us to establish any type of relation with the Vargas family, he still look troubled when I asked, but he said he had talked with Feli.

"Ludwig don't worry you were here supporting me when we had to tell Grandpa so I'll do whatever you ask me"

"Thanks Feli I don't like the idea of keeping it hidden but with Vater, well he… needs some time to get used to it, do you understand?, I promise we'll tell him but we have to wait for the correct moment"

"vee~ and what about grandpa?"

"oh I forgot about that"

"I'll ask him to be discreet about it as well, he'll understand"

"You think he could do that?"

"Sure he will don't worry" Feliciano thought to himself, If he's able to have more than one partner at the same time I think he can handle this.

I found amazing how Lud managed to get out of the trouble so easily, that couldn't end well, I feel pity for him he lost the chance to spend some fun days with his "sweat heart" pfft I have to say that out loud and in front of Feli, Ludwig would be so embarrassed kesesese.

We were now in front of a fancy residence, Ludwig knocked at the door, and Romano appeared a few moments later.

"It is you bast…" the words died in his throat when he saw me and Vati standing behind Ludwig, we've been told many times that look kind of scary together you know because of our height and complexion, we´re big guys after all –but I think is mostly because of Lud and Vati unexpressive faces-. Poor Romano after the fright he just could invite us inside without any other word. We entered to what look like the living room, damn this kids were rich, the place was amazing, I caught Vati giving the house a look as well but not as impressed as I was. Romano said he would call his grandpa, I thought it was an excuse so he didn't have to talk to us, but he came back a moment later this time with Feliciano.

"vee~ Ludwig, Gilbert ciao", Feliciano approached and greeted us –avoiding to be too affectionate with my brother- then he turned to Vati to introduce himself, but was taken aback by the way my old man was looking at him, even I would be scared, he was practically studying the boy, Lud was hardly breathing at the moment, Vati then looked at Romano and back to Feli again, it was like he wanted to find the ten differences or stuff, then he finally talked.

"You both really took after Arsenius" when he pointed at them, they jumped, "But is as if his personality was divided in two half's" I had to hold my laughter; maybe taking Vati to the trip wasn't such a bad idea.

After some more minutes, that felt like ages for the Italians that tried to make some chat but failed –well mostly Feliciano, Romano was just sitting there frowning at us- , Arsenius finally came downstairs, I must say I was impressed when I saw him, it was as if the time hadn't passed for him since I last saw him, I watched Vati from the corner of my eye and noticed a grimace, that in his case –absolutely no facial expressions- indicated he was happy, meanwhile Lud was going through and internal hell, the poor thing.

Vatti stood up and extended his hand but when Arsenius was in front of him he just pulled Vati towards him and embraced him, what I'm about to tell next is an scene I thought I would never witness in my life, while Arsenius was hugging –too dearly- Vati was frozen, he tried awkwardly to answer the gesture but his face was getting red in the process, the twins and my brother whit mouths and eyes wide open, why didn't I got my fucking camera, when Arsenius let go his face as well was a little flushed –I can imagine Feli and Ludi like this in some years all fluffy despite the years, kesesese -.

"I missed you so much my friend it's been a while since we last met" if he hadn't said the phrase with such a serious tone I would be laughing at them, man it looked like a soap opera he was still holding my Vater arms, when he noticed after recovering from the shock, he gave a step back.

"It is good to see you too Arsenius", the elder Italian changed his serious self and said in a more relaxed tone "Oh you're still so grave about everything", well know I get why Vati said the twins were Arsenius splitted personality.

"Now I guess you've already met my grandsons, aren't they cute?"

"How can you call your boys that?" there was an exasperated look on my grandpa´s face 

"Oh not everybody has to be manly and stoic like you or your boys" then Vati showed his characteristic authority by hitting the man in the head just as if he were a little boy, and not the grown up he was supposed to be.

"You remain from talking about my family Arsenius"

"Ouch you're still a masochist, is this your way of saying that you missed me?" Vati hit him again

"I won't ever get tired of this"

"Fine fine I'll shut my mouth"

"Tell me now, how was it you got in contact with my grandsons?"

"Grandsons?" Romano was surprised.

"Of course they are their grandsons kid what did you expect?, the age difference stands out" Arsenius received one more of my Vati's punch this time on the arm, I am so happy that the punishments will be reduced by bringing this idiot to the trip, it seemed he could piss Vatter off even more than I.

"ve~ actually we are impressed because he looks so young just like you grandpa" I agreed with Feli here, were the hell did this men found the eternal youth elixir, I better look that damn good when I'm their age or there's no God. The old Vargas indeed look good but Vati as well, besides his inexistent expression, he could be described as an elder version of Ludwig except he has longer and lighter blond hair, and it's just a little taller, but just as uptight, strict and all that boring stuff, man I must have inherited my awesome from uncle Fritz cause there's no freaking way I'm like those two.

"Oh and we know your grandsons from school , Ludwig is my math teacher, and Gilbert is fratello´s soccer coach" well Feli could have also said and I'm your youngest grandson boyfriend –just joking of course-, but really until now anybody has mentioned a thing about the topic.

"Didn't they tell you about it?" Arsenius raised an eyebrow at my grandpa at gave a quick glance to my brother and I.

"It's because I didn't ask them"

"Or they were too scared to tell you, come on Gerhart give me a smile" Arsenius was about to reach the other man's face, when he received a glare

"Don't even think it"

It was a looong trip, and boring as hell, I was sitting in the back of the car with Antonio and Francis both sleeping, how much I hate them for that, I'm not able to take naps like them, and just to make things worse Ludwig and Vati in the front of the car talking just the indispensable.

When we picked my friends they behaved as they hadn't in years, all polite and quiet, you may be wondering why the hell would they do that?, well it's because "Sir" as they call Vati is the only authority we've ever acknowledge, I'll tell you why, Francis, Antonio and I have been friends since kinder garden but in all our adventures since those times –cough every time we got in trouble- in the case of Francis, their parents were never home due to work, with Antonio I've never met most loving parents in the world, they would always say "they're just kids" and forgive us all with a minimum punishment, but when it was mein Vater who caught us, he made sure we regretted our bad choices, seriously he never failed at it, to our misfortune this was what happened most of the time, but it never stopped us from doing stupid things over and over again.

The Vargas family was following us in their car, Arsenius asked if one of us wanted to join them because they had enough space, Antonio was about to gladly accept the proposal when he saw our threatening faces if he dared to leave us with the fun duo, Romano teased our friend for this but when he got into his car I could see him pouting –adorable-.

We finally arrived and when we saw the house well it was really splendid, bigger than I imagined and just a few steps from the beach, perfect just perfect, the guys and I started wandering through the place, it was a two floor residence, downstairs was the kitchen and dining room, a bathroom, a living, a guestroom and a huge terrace, upstairs five more bedrooms some of them with their own bathroom, for an estrange reason there was kid's room on the house with a bunk bed and some toys, I couldn't imagine this because Arthur is not a family type of guy, what did he wanted a room like this for?, Francis explained that perhaps this property belonged to his family –the bastard is some kind of a noble from England or I don't know something like that, the point is that big eyebrows has a lot of money-. Of course that none of us wanted this bedroom so we assigned it to the twins, Feli didn't really mind, but Romano questioned the decision.

"Why the hell do we have to sleep in the kid's room?"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?"

"So I have to be an old man like you coach?"

"See that's exactly why you're staying there brat, now go play with your brother" I was used to Romano's character but this were my vacation and I wasn't gonna be patient with the stubborn kid. He was about to yell at me again when I saw Antonio approaching us.

"What are you doing Roma?"

I used my chance "well we were talking about the distribution of the rooms, and it seems that your Romanito isn't happy with his room so we'll switch, I'll sleep with Feli and you can sleep with him" my friend's face lighted up at the instant, Antonio was so innocent at times.

"Really Roma?" as if the moment couldn't be more perfect, the brat was all flushed and nervous in a matter of seconds.

"That's not what I said damn it, this bastard made it all up, I'm leaving you idiots" and with that he ran back to his room leaving me as the unquestionable winner.

"Oh I thought he really wanted to be with me" the disappointment in his face almost made me hugged him, almost, it was Francis who did that stuff.

"He clearly wanted to, he is just shy Toni"

"Yes you're right but it's just a matter of time right?" what was with that sudden optimistic attitude?

"Yeah sure" fortunately for Antonio he rarely got sarcasm, well he rarely got anything, he isn't stupid, or that I hope.

I was the last one to take a shower when I came out of the bathroom I noticed my bags in the hall.

"What the fuck?" I tried to open the door of my room but it had lock, "Ludwig what the hell open the door!"

"Mon ami it seems we'll be sharing bed again tonight" Francis materialized from nowhere and was murmuring in my ear, of course I punched him.

The reasons for me being left out of my room was, first Ludwig always complained that I made too much noise until late hours of the night, and that I also snored –Of course I don't, my breathing is heavy while asleep that's all- so if he could avoid sharing room with me he would take any chance, and second, we all know –and by "we" I meant Ludwig, Antonio and I- that Francis a little, well very "cariñoso" as Antonio says during the nights, my Spanish friend really doesn't care about this, but since his Italian boyfriend is sleeping in the next room, he doesn't want to give him motives to get more tsundere.

Antonio left his room not without locking the door behind him -he knew me too well- and apologized to me, agh he didn't have to, whit that stupid smile he always had on his face I could hardly get mad at him.

"Just the old men got alone rooms, that's unfair they weren't even originally invited"

"I can hear you Gilbert" Vati's severe voice came out of one of the rooms at the end of the hall

The door of the room next to it opened a second later "Gerhart you're still awake, so you just faked with me" there was no response.

"Ah don't ignore me Beilschmidt, and open the door" still silence we started to laugh

Arsenius was resting in the door frame of Gerhart's room, and even he was just wearing his boxers and a shirt –from there came the habit in the younger italians- he didn't seem troubled by the three of us looking at him, he blinked an eye to us and made a sign whit his hand asking us to be silent.

"Please Gerhart you don't have to be afraid I promise I'll be gentle" loud steps could be heard from inside the room and Arsenius rushed to his own room and locked the door in an instant, Vati emerged from his room in rage and ready to kill the other man, my friends and looked at each other trying not to laugh, Vater was trying to throw the door down.

"Open the damn door coward, I swear I'll kill you" oh my god did Vati just said damn, Arsenius was my hero now.

"I thought we were going slowly with this Gerhart and also there are kids in the house" Arsenius was still teasing; Vati went back to his room and searched for a pocket knife, once he was outside Arseniu's room again it took him just a few seconds to open the door. The last clear thing I heard was the "Oh shit" Arsenius expired.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk, it's gonna take some time before it's quiet enough for us to sleep" Antonio suggested, and Francis and I agreed with him.


	15. Who's that chick?

**Chapter 15 (Who's that chick?)**

We grabbed some drinks and walked down the beach the night was great, Francis started the talking.

"What just happened back there?"

"I don't know, but I my old man has many years of sexual tension to release and with Arsenius picking on him I don't want to find out how it ends"

"Ugh Gil you placed unnecessary disturbing images in my head" Francis made a disgust face to emphasize what he said

"You do that to us all the time, it was about damn time I paid you back"

"Fusososo you're right guys but you know what? I feel calmer now"

"Toni what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I been scared of Romanito's grandpa but now that I've seen he has a more relaxed side I'm not afraid anymore, actually I think he was just teasing Ludwig and I with all that angry-father in law fake"

"Wait a sec what did you say father in law?" I was surprised with the statement and so was Francis

"What's the matter?" as always there was confusion across my friend's face

"Mon dieu Antonio we've never seen you so serious whit anybody before, we even came to think that you were…well… asexual"

"What!"

"I must agree with Francis there, every time we go out, we always find somebody to spend the night with, but you always leave the clubs alone"

An angry Antonio was something you could rarely see "The fact that I'm not as active as you two doesn't mean that…"

"Ohonohon don't get mad my friend it's not that we doubt about your looks, actually being Spanish is what always gets you so much attention, not to mention you're a handsome boy" I shivered at Francis description, how did he managed to made everything sound dirty, but Antonio was too busy trying to defend himself to notice.

"Well you two as well take advantage of you being foreigns, and you're the flirtiest from the three of us, while Gilbert is all about showing off"

"Hey I'm right here" and for the record I'm not always showing off, it can´t be helped that I stand out of the crowd most of the time.

"Sorry Gilbert"

"But he's true mon ami"

"Yes I am"

"Shut up! And stop complementing each other fags you're freaking me out, now, tell me Toni, because I still can figure out what is it that makes Romano so amazing that has you head over heels for him"

"Oh isn't it obvious?"

Francis and I looked at each other confused and then back to Antonio "No it isn't obvious at all, the boy is all frowning and swearing, what could possibly be so worth to stand him"

Antonio sighed deeply –in love Antonio so sweet it makes me sick- "Well it's because that's the side of him everybody sees, but now that I've known him better, I found out he can be really sweet and caring, he just shows that side of him to people very close to him, I'm so happy I'm one of those, he may be rude sometimes but I find it very cute because he means no harm most of the time, just to shorten things I love Romano"

Francis and I stood there mouth agape, not even would made a joke about what Antonio had just said. Francis jumped and hugged Toni.

"Awww our kid finally found love, they grow up so fast, I just wonder when will Gilbo find that special someone"

"kesese I'm fine like this thank you" Francis and Antonio shared a look and smiled mockingly at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Gil, but you're getting old you know? You need somebody to look after you, you won't like to be forever alone with just cats sharing the apartment with you right?" Francis stupid speech was pissing me off I hated when he tried to arrange my love life, as if he had any control of his own, and Antonio laughing at me wasn't helping.

"First of all you know I hate cats just birds are awesome, second being alone is great I don't need anybody with me and the last one what gives you the right to criticize me, it's not like you have any serious relationship or life project" Ok so I was fuming, but hey who wouldn't be when attacked in this way.

"Ohonhon calm down Gilbo, you know my duty in life is to spread love and because of that I can't focus in just one person at the time, but you in the other hand, seriously have you considered that even your little bother has…"

"Francis I think is enough" Antonio was always the one avoiding the fights

"Yeah stop the crap Francis"

"Fine then" Francis threw his hair back a sign that indicated he gave up, but I was sure that I was going to hear more of this lectures, he being the elder thought he was some kind of big brother to us –not that Antonio and I ever consider him that- and this was his way of showing concern.

We sat in the beach for one more hour talking and joking, when we heard some noise.

"What's that?" Antonio turned to look for where the noise was coming but the rocks behind us didn't let us see a thing. We stood up walked towards the house and saw a car parking.

"Did we invite someone else?" asked Francis as if he had organized the trip

"Gilbert didn't you say there was gonna be a host?"

"Oh you're right I totally forgot about it but… wait"

"What's the matter mon ami?"

"Alfred said that his brother was the one attending us but look, it's a girl!"

"You know what it means right?" Francis said to me in a serious tone

"Bring it pansy!" and with that we started running towards the house, Antonio was left behind, why were we running? Actually it's really simple; everybody in the house has somebody to hook up with the next days, as Francis and I are by ourselves we would have to fight for the new found little robin. Francis may be a ladies man but I was more athletic than him, so it just took me a little push to get rid of him –I left him whining in the sand, oh I'm not that bad Toni was right behind and he could help him-

When I was finally in front of the car, I could only see her back, she had a beautiful blond hair whit slight curls, she was wearing baggy clothing but she looked pretty fit for her height –definitely shorter than me, I like that because when I kiss other persons they must stand in their tip toes or I have to incline and lift their chin, I like this kind of detail, something I would never let anyone else know-, I didn't made noise cause I didn't want to scare her, she turned but still didn't see me –she was wearing lens-, with the moon light I could see an adorable face, very good looking girl with delicate features. Oh I was so lucky and I bet Francis was going to be so jealous.

"Hello precious, need some help?" She finally looked at me

"I'm sorry what did you say?" what a beautiful voice, even she spoke quietly

"Let me give you a hand with your bags honey" she was blushing how cute and I was just starting, I walked closer to her and took the bag in her hands

"This is heavy for a lady" she gasped when I said this, so I assumed she was absolutely astound by my amazing presence, but what happened next change the things.

All red now, she opened her mouth and I thought she was about to pass on me but instead "I am not a girl my name is Matthew Williams" I froze at the instant.

I only could mutter a "hu?" I can imagine how stupid I looked. Then I heard Francis and Antonio falling to the ground laughing out loud.

"I won't ever let you forget this ohonhon"

"It was divine justice mi amigo fusososo"

I was so embarrassed but when I looked at Matthew he seemed more ashamed than I, "I'm really sorry man, I just… uhm well sorry"

He looked at me no anger in his eyes "Oh don't worry about, it has happened before"

Francis stood up and shook the sand from his clothes "Please forgive my friend's manners" Francis stopped talking and gave a quick look to Matthew -I could see he understood why I mistake him for a girl, he was a pretty boy, something like Feli, they are too cute for their own good- , he then continued talking"It's just that when he sees something he likes he stops thinking, not that he does that a lot"

Matthew blushed even more "uhm well I've already told him not to worry it was all a misunderstanding"

"Now let us help you with your stuff to compensate, I'm Francis by the way and this one here is Antonio"

"Hola Matthew!"

We helped Matthew whit what looked like groceries, tons of them, there was a lot of people in the house after all, and all men. Francis continued mocking me during our task, but what really bothered me was that his jokes made Matthew uncomfortable.

"You know Matthew now that I see you better you look quite a lot like your brother, right Antonio?"

"Yes but we kind of like you more, don't get me wrong is just that your brother is a little…"

"Loud" Matthew finished the line, "Yeah people often get confused"

"well I don't think they're much alike" really I think they don't, but when I said this Matthew gave me a small smile, for some reason it made me feel good, he looks even better when he smiles.

"Anyway are there still more thing to bring inside?" Francis was stretching; he hated any kind of physical activity that didn't involve "close contact"

"There's just one box missing but I can take care of it, thanks so much for your help"

"No problem my friend, guys I'm leaving I'm tired now" Antonio waved at us and walked upstairs

"Me too, Gil you coming?"

"I'll help him with that box and I'll be right there"

"ok I'll leave the door open" and Francis was gone as well

The box Matthew mentioned was huge and it looked heavy, he was about to fall with it when I caught him.

"Why didn't you asked for help you could have injured yourself"

"Uhm but you didn't have to, it's my job after all"

"It's ok Matt, please let me" I took the box and carried it with just one hand, but regretted at the instant seeing that Matthew felt embarrassed again for not being able to carry it. I put the box in the kitchen next to the other things.

"You need a hand to organize all this things"

"No it's ok, please go and rest"

"We can finish this faster if we do it together"

"Ok"

"Hey Mattie, I was wondering since when do you work for Artie" He started laughing when I said that

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's just that I thought that just my brother call him by that ridiculous nickname"

"Ooh now I'm knowing you better, so you do laugh at others, and you seemed so inocent"

"Hey it was you who said Artie in the first place"

"But you laugh behind his back, that's just wrong, now I'll have to give you a nickname"

"what? You can't…"

"Birdie, what do you think?" I made him pout, score!

"I hate it"

"Well I think it suits you"

"Well I think it's not fair since I don't even know your name"

"Oh my God we've talking like for hours and you didn't bother to ask me before, so disrespectful"

"Says the guy who gives nicknames to people that he just met"

"Ouch Birdie, ok then, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt the most awesome person you could ever met"

"I really doubt that"

"Oh calm down and let's get done with this I'll be up very early tomorrow, so you'll have to make me breakfast"

"Oh really? Now you're talking advantage that I'm at your service"

"Well I thought it was your job Birdie"

"Fine then what would you like"

"What about some pancakes I hope that least you know how to do them"

"For your information I'm studying to be a chef the only reason I'm working here is because I needed the money and "Artie" was kind enough to offer me the job in the last minute"

"Really that's great, and then it must be the fate that put you here and gave you the chance to know me"

"Yeah that's just what I was thinking"

"Well I'm leaving now Birdie sleep tight"

"Yeah you too Gil"

I walked upstairs and found Francis already asleep, damn it was 3:00 am , for how I long had I been talking with Matthew, well no problem it was fun after all and could he be any more cuter wait …WHAT!.


	16. The breakfast in which everything happen

**I must confess I'm a little emo right now because the story has (being my first fanfiction and having not so many hopes in the beginning) many alerts and favs, so why doesn't it show in the reviews? , please that's what keeps the high spirit, please review da?**

**I'm going back to school next week so I'll leave u this chapter before I get too busy**

**Enjoy this chapter ~****3!**

**Chapter 16 (The breakfast in which everything happened)**

"Feli…Feli…wake up…Feli… dear God you really are a heavy sleeper aren't you?"

Arsenius was trying his best to wake up his grandson in the smoothest way possible –he was aware everybody in the family hated being disturbed while sleeping, it made them a little...well very mad-.

"Mmm?" Feli opened one eye and closed it immediately, but once his brain processed it was his grandpa

"Grandpa why are you awake?... what time is it?"

Arsenius inhaled deeply before answering "Uhm 6:30 a.m"

"What!" Feli was now fully awake

"Shhh you'll wake up your brother" Feli covered his mouth with one hand

"Son please don't be mad, I have a good reason"

The younger Italian raised an eyebrow, his face starting to show some anger –contrary to what everybody thought it was him and not Romano the moody one in the mornings-

"Theirs is something I think you'll like to see, would you like to come?"  
>Feli sighed and grabbed shirt from the floor to follow his grandpa –it better be worth it –<p>

(=w=)'

They were now in the kitchen and Matthew was already there, they wouldn't have noticed the boy if he hadn't offered some coffee to them.

"Excuse me son who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Sir I'm the host Arthur sent, so if there's anything you need or you need help with something please let me know"

"What a nice boy thanks but" Arsenius took the cup from Matthew and asked him "Boy why are you here so early?"

"Uhm well… I somebody asked me to" a sudden fade of red covered Matthew's cheeks

Arsenius cut him drily "I bet it was the stupid albino"

Feli put down his coffee "Grandpa please don't call him that, you're being rude"

"That boy doesn't deserve any respect"

Feli tried to drop the problem he didn't want to start the day with a fight "So what was it you wanted me to see?"

The smile returned to Arsenius and he looked outside the window as if waiting for something incredible to happen, "Boys what you're about to see is one strange specimen in his natural environment" Arsenius asked the younger boys to come closer to the window

Feli and Matthew didn't know what to expect, Feliciano even thought that his grandpa was making up stories, but just them he heard noises

"They're coming" Arsenius almost whispered

After a few seconds they could see Gerhart running in the beach and behind him his grandsons, they could see them clearly from the window and there was already enough light.

"How did you know?" Feli muttered but didn't take his eyes away from the scene

"Well they always do it, it's their way of spending time together since they don't talk too much -well aside from that loud red eyed monster- Gerhart has this habit of exercising with them"

-You may think this was creepy but I bet you couldn't have resisted the temptation as well-, the three man were just wearing tank tops and shorts, while Gerhart had his hair on a pony tail to keep it out of his face Gilbert and Ludwig had their bed hair all messy, but this didn't made them look less attractive.

Feli didn't say another word after his grandpa's explanation and now he didn't regret at all being awake so early in the morning, the germans didn't talk to each other they were just following some kind of routine –remember how he wished he someday would be able to watch Ludwig working out *Granted*- and all thanks to his grandpa, but sure the elder man was having his part of fun too, what Feli didn't understand was, why Matthew was still looking through the window, what could he possibly find interesting in the scene?

When the men outside were about to start with some push-ups Gilbert stood up earning a glance from the blonds, he just gave them a smirk and started running towards the house, the other two yelled at him but he just ignored them.

"Agh always ruining my plans, boys get away from the window" Arsenius was pissed, he took his coffe and sat next to Feli in the table outside the kitchen while Matthew continued with the breakfast.

Gilbert entered the house a few minutes later, all sweaty and looking really tired, as he hadn't noticed anybody in the room he took off his shirt and used to clean up the sweat from his face and neck.

"You couldn't stand the rhythm loud boy" Arsenius said in a mocking tone

"Ahh! You scared me old man, why are you here so early, Vatti said you were a lazy ass"

"Watch your mouth boy or …"

"What? you're gonna a spank me?"

Arsenius made a mischievous smile "No way I just have done that to your grandpa"

"Ugh man stop saying that stuff is disgusting"

"Why? Can't you accept our "close" relationship?"

"Ewww" Gilbert shivered with the statement and covered his ears as if he could prevent the thoughts invading his head, meanwhile Feliciano was clueless of what the men were talking about

"Hey loud boy!"

"Stop calling me that I'm not a child anymore"

"Seems the opposite to me"

"What the hell do you want?"

Arsenius changed his face, he wanted to talk about something serious now "When is your brother telling Gerhart about Feli?"

Gilbert gasped "I don't know, it's all his business"

"No it is not brat, I'm not gonna keep my mouth shut any longer"

Feli looked at his grandpa worry in his face "I'm sorry Feli but Gerhart is gonna get really mad if he finds out he's the only one who doesn't know about you and Ludwig, besides If he really is serious with Feli I don't see why should he keep it a secret"

"He's serious" Gilbert almost yelled

Arsenius and Feliciano looked at the albino perplexed

"He's going through a hard time right now and you should know that old man, you know my Vatti, but you shouldn't doubt him, he's deeply in love with your grandson so don't push the things alright"

Feli was moved by the way Gilbert had defended his brother, when he looked at Arsenius again he saw surprise in his expression.

"Alright brat" –tension atmosphere gone-

"Stop calling me a kid!" Gilbert was all flustered

"Why? Even though you're already a grown up you still behave like a child, well don't you have to go somewhere, and please cover yourself, I don't want Feli to look at such lame image"

"EH!" Gilbert grabbed Arsenius shirt and was about to beat him, but Feli's pleading face win over his wish to kill the elder man.

Feli could breathe again when Gilbert let go and his Grandpa was laughing maniacally

"Tsk" the german walked towards the kitchen, he was in the mood of destroying wathever dare to cross his path until…  
>(=w=)'<p>

"Morning!"

Gilbert stopped and noticed Matthew, suddenly all the hate he had felt disappeared

"Hey Birdie I didn't saw you" Gilbert noticed Matthew's face was flushing, -what's with that face? - Then he realized he was still shirtless and Matthew was looking at him.

"Like what you see?" the albino said in a flirty tone

Matthew flushed even more, he served Gilbert some coffee just to hide his face, he may be a little surprised by the other man's well-built body and the sexy face he was giving him, but he wasn't willing to allow the german to tease him so early in the morning, he manged to clear his voice and regain control of himself and in the most indifferent tone he could manage, he glare at Gilbert "Yeah you wish"

"Yeah you wish Gilbert" Arsenius voice came from outside the kitchen

"Mind your own business old man!"

Gilbert's eye twitched at the laughter he received as response, he looked back at Matthew who was hiding his own smile with one hand and offering Gilbert a cup of coffee with the other.  
>Gilbert wasn't going to forgive that, Matthew was right in front of him so he took Mathew's hand between his and inclined a little so their faces were just inches away, he made a small smile and murmured a "Thank you birdie" –quite simple gesture yes, but he made all this seem like a dreamed fantasy for Matthew, it wasn't difficult whit the grace of his moves and his good looks-<br>Matthew stood still at the scene

"uhm…you…you're welcome"

"What is this Birdie am I making you nervous?" Gilbert returned to the joking mode breaking all the charm

"Oh you're so childish" said Matthew with exasperation

"Don't be shy Birdie, Is my awesome body blowing your mind away"

"Don't flatter yourself so much Gil"

"So you've seen better" said Gilbert making a pose

"Shut up"

"If you're not impressed you must have your reason right Birdie?" Gilbert approached the shorter man dangerously

"Stay away from me!"

"Let me see and judge for myself" Gilbert pulled up Matthew's hoddie, making the later red as his shirt

"Wow Birdie I must apologize you aren't so bad yourself, nice abs" Matthew may be short and lean, but he had a toned body, perfect for his size.

"I couldn't have expected...ngh" Matthew has fighting to free himself from Gilbert until he hit the man in the stomach

"Ok ok I'll let you go" Gilbert raised his arms in rendition

"But I must say I couldn't have expected that from you"

"Well it may be because unlike other people I don't always wear clothes that show every inch of my body"

"Hey calm down It's not my fault all I have is sport clothing I need it for my job after all"

"That or you like to show off"

"A little of that too"

"So what's your job anyway?"

"I'm gym teacher"

"That explains it"

"What?"

"You don't really need to use your brain very often do you?"

"Don't underestimate me Birdie, the soccer team I'm training just won the last coup and is the first time Hetalia High school wins a soccer championship"

"Oh I'm impressed" Matthew faked being uninterested in Gilbert's talk

"But what would you know about sports It's all about the kitchen for you, I still wonder how can you have a body like that by just making pancakes"

"Well you're right is all about the kitchen for me, but for your information I do know about sports, but just real sports not your stupid soccer thing"

"Oh really and which sport will be that?"

"Hockey of course"

"Hockey?" Gilbert started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry Birdie but you don't look like Hockey-type"

"They aren't all big and muscly dumbass, they as well need fast and agile players"

"Still I don't see you in the description"

"Oh just get out of here"

"What about the pancakes?"

"They aren't ready yet"

"I thought you said they'll be ready by now"

"Well you ran away from your training didn't…" Matthew shut his mouth –crap I saidmore than I should-

"Birdie were you spying on me?" Gilbert was about to start the teasing again but Matthew grabbed a knife from the counter

"Just get out here"

"Ok I'm going"

(=w=)'

Gilbert was in his way upstairs when he ran in to Francis

"You're back form work out whit Vatti and little Ludi?"

"Yeah I was dying there, they are freaks man 5:00 am in the morning, they are nuts!"

"Didn't you sleep well?"

"No is not that, but I went to bed very late yesterday"

"What? Why?"

"I was talking with Matthew and…"

"Ohonhon you showed him the five meters hu?"

"No pervert, we were just talking but I was really having a good time so I lost notion of time"

"Talking? You mean like the other person speaks and you listen to it before replying?"

"Of course idiot, what did you expect?"

"Well mon ami it's because that's so not like you, they only persons you talk to is your grandpa and Ludwig, perhaps sometimes with us, but almost of time you're all speeches and monologues about your awesome"

"Straight to the point pansy"

"You must like this guy"

"Agh I knew you were coming with something like that"

"But is true Gilbo and you know it"

"I just met the boy; I don't know a thing about him"

"But you would like to, right?"

Gilbert was about to answer but the words didn't come out –did he want to know more about Matthew? - "Get off my way Francis I want to take a shower"

"There's no hot water upstairs I was going to check in the bathroom here"

Gilbert and Francis gave each other a sharp glance as if they were going to start a duel

"I'll go first" Francis rushed down the stairs

"Like hell you'll be first" Gilbert jumped the railing and fell in front of Francis  
>They both ran but again Gilbert was the winner, he closed the door on Francis face<p>

"Gilbert let me in idiot!"

"I don't think so my friend kesesese"

Arsenius and Feliciano had been watching the competition; Feli was giggling and before Arsenius took another sip of his coffee "Yup still a child"

(=w=)'"

Romano didn't want to wake up but he felt as if something was out of place but he couldn't put the finger on it, he tried changing his position but he still felt something weird, what was it?, he opened his eyes a little it was already morning but…

"Chi-giii!" he sat in the bed but hit his head while doing so, it wasn't his bed, he was at the stupid bunk bed in the stupid beach house because his stupid family had dragged him to a trip he didn't even want to go

"Romano are you ok?"

"What you mean if I'm ok bastard, didn't you see ehat just happened?, what the hell are you doing in my room?, or a better question why the hell were you stalking me?"

"No it's not like that! I was just watching you sleep"

"That's Creepy Antonio! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No please let me explain"

Romano crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a quick and believable answer

"Uhm I… Matthew said that"

"Who?"

"Matthew the host he just arrived last night, and well he said breakfast was ready so…" was Antonio nervous?

"I came to tell you but you were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up and I was about to leave but…"

He made a pause and Romano raised an eyebrow "so?"

"Well you looked so calm and I just… well I couldn't avoid watching you…uhm" was that blush, Romano had never seen the other man showing any sigh of embarrassment

"I'm sorry I shouldn't"

Romano was tempted to mock the Spanish for his sudden personality change, but preferred to just enjoy the moment "Forget it bastard just get the hell out of my room"

"Romano!"

"What now?"

"You're bleeding"

"Hu?" Romano had hit his head harder than he thought there was a cut in his head and there was a trail of blood falling from it

"It's just a…" he didn't even finish the sentence when Antonio had already take him out of his bed and now was carrying him bride style

It was Romano's turn to be embarrassed "What are you doing idiot put me down dammit"

Antonio ignored Romano's request he was too worried the Italian was hurt because of him, he entered to bathroom in his room and searched for the first aid kit after placing Romano in the edge of the bathtub

"It's just a small cut bastard"

"No It's my fault" Romano stopped complaining at the words

"Please forgive me"

Romano blushed "I told it's not a big deal dammit, why do you have to make such a fuss out of nothing? I'm not a cry baby like my brother"

"No you're not, but you don't let anyone else know when you're hurt and that's worse"

Romano was speechless, this man had once told him he could read him like a book, he doubted that statement at first but he was sure now he had been wrong to underestimate Antonio.  
>The two men were silent while the Spanish was checking on Romano's head, it was indeed a small cut<p>

"Thank you"

"hu?" Antonio kneeled to see Romano's face

"uhm thanks bastard" Romano was blushing

"So cute!"

"I've told you not to call me cute dammit"

"I'm sorry the correct word should be handsome"

"What?" Romano's voice broke

"Can I kiss you Romano?"

The Italian fixated his eyes in the floor

"Yes" it came out as a whisper, but clear enough for Antonio to hear  
>He lifted the brunette's face whit his fingertips an planted a soft kiss in his lips, Romano responded the kiss and threw his arms around Antonio's neck they stood like that for afew moments, Antonio wanted to deepen the kiss but while trying so Romano lost balance and fell inside the bathtub Antonio on top of him.<p>

"What the! Why is this shit full anyway?"

"I was about to take a bath but I didn't noticed there was no hot water until it was full"

Romano rolled his eyes "This kind of thing can just happen to you"

Antonio smiled and stood up, he offered Romano a hand but the boy was sitting mouth agape, the wet clothing left nothing to the imagination and he could see Antonio's body perfectly, Antonio wasn't aware of this until Romano was as well outside the water, unfortunately for the Italian he was shirtless just wearing his boxers, his face was all red ad he was trying to cover himself with his arms but it was worthless.

Antonio witnessed the show and couldn't help feeling aroused by it "You know how much I like shirtless Romano" he expected the shy boy to insult him but in stead

"Well I'll like to see you shirtless as well" a half smile in the younger boy lips  
>Antonio didn't hesitated and did as he was told, revealing know his body Romano couldn't take it anymore and did what always happened in the fantasies he had had recently and which obviously involved the Spanish man.<p>

Being shorter Romano grabbed Antonio's hair a pulled him down so he could kiss him passionately, Antonio desperate to taste more of the Italian grabbed the other man's butt and lifted him, Romano surrounded Antonio with his legs, the sudden increase of weight forces Antonio to rest their bodies against the wall, this movement made him ran the water of the shower by accident, by they were too busy to care.

Romano put his threw his head back and Antonio used the chance to cover the chest and neck with warm kisses, Romano wanted more so instead of asking he moved his bosy so they both fell to water again.

"Romano are y…"

"Shut up"

Romano gave Antonio another kiss, this time his tongue playing on the other man's lips, Antonio allowed the entrance and they were now kissing and biting, the water falling over them making every sensation more vivid, Romano took of his boxer –which was really easy while they were in the water- Antonio did the same but since they had so small space, Romano climbed over Antonio and cornered him in one side of the bathtub, now he was sitting over the Spanish

"You sure you wanna continue?" Antonio said after freeing himself from another kiss

"Yes I'm sure" Romano said with a cut voice

Antonio caressed Romano's but softly and once he found the hole he introduced one finger, Romano tried to suppress the moan, he rested an arm on the wall so he could have some support

"I don't want to hurt you" Antonio said almost panting

"I'm fine keep going"

Antonio didn't want to make the pain last long for the younger boy, he introduced to more

fingers, Romano had to cover his mouth to avoid screaming, he then hugged Antonio, the Spanish took out his fingers and moved his hips so we could enter Romano

"Please try to relax"

The Italian nodded Antonio managed to get his whole penis inside the Italian earning a gasp from the other, they started at a slow pace but when they finally established a rhythm the thrust increased, Antonio helped Romano up and down, shivers of pleasure ran through him as Romano lifted himself off his hips, only to fall back to meet his thrusts water slashing at each movement.

A bursting of bliss swelled in his abdomen whenever they connected fully, neither of them needed much more to finish. The way Romano had his thighs tightened around him, the subtle details like the shudders of pleasure, his body tensing and glistening with sweat all those images making Antonio enjoy this even more, it was something he didn't want to lose anytime soon. Not now, not ever. He wasn't ready to give Romano away to anyone. These selfish thoughts were crossing Romano's head as well.

Feeling that he was close to release, Antonio helped Romano and bade him rise again, the second still riding him. Fingers wrapped around the base to pump his member, and finally Romano came under his care, spilling his seed over his wrist and across his abdomen with a silent moan.  
>Antonio could now concentrate on himself, slamming up into the welcoming body a few more times, and Romano's muscles squeezed him so hard that he was pulled into a sudden orgasm, filling him while he was still on top, after he was finished Romano slid off of him to find some free space on Antonio's right side.<p>

Antonio threw his arm around Romano and let the younger boy's head rest on his chest, the kissed him in the forehead, they were both panting for air and the water was still running, they now realized they had folded the room.

Romano reached the faucet and closed it with his foot; he returned to Antonio's chest, they stood like that, enjoying the silence.

When Antonio finally recovered his breath he kissed Romano in the lips one more time "Ti amo Romano".

Romano stared at him in amazement, Antonio just smiled

"Yo también te amo bastardo"

They stared at each other when a voice ruined the moment

"Oh mon dieu that was hot"  
>Antonio and Romano looked at the Frenchman standing at the door frame, Romano's face distorted with fury, but this time it wasn't him who burst in anger.<p>

"Francis hijo de puta vete al carajo de aquí o te castro maldito desgracido!", Francis didn't get a word of what Antonio said besides his name, but just seeing the face filled with hate was enough for him to leave the room –well actually run frightened it's a more accurate description-  
>Romano looked at Antonio "what was that?"<p>

"I did show you some bad words in class didn't I?"

Romano face palmed "I thought you weren't able of showing anger"

Antonio blushed for the second time that day "Well it rarely happens, Francis can be a pain in the ass from time to time"

"That was sexy"

"What did you s.." the Spanish was cut by another kiss.

(=w=)'

**Translation**  
><strong>"Francis hijo de puta vete al carajo de aquí o te castro maldito desgracido!"<br>****"Francis son of a bitch go the hell away from here or I castrate you damn bastard"  
>It's not an exact translation I don't know the correct words in English<strong>

**This chapter was longer than I expect it so I divided it =P**

**Uhm so...lemon kesesese, this sure is along chapter but I have news for you guys, I've finished the story so there's gonna be just three more chapters and that would be it, thanks to the amazing people who has been following until now, I hope I don't disappoint u.**


	17. Awesome Big Brother

**Chapter 17 (Awesome big brother)**

"So what's the plan you have in mind?" Fancis was sittig behind Gilbert in the van while Mathew was driving, Antonio and Romano were sleeping in the back part.

"Plan? What the hell are you talking about?" Gilbert didn't turn to talk to Francis, in stead he let the later rest his head in the back of his seat so they could keep the conversation with out waking up the sleepy couple.

"Seriously Gil I know you too well just blurt it out already"

Gilbert rolled his eyes "Damn if you know me that well, you should know I'm not the kind of guy who plans anything"

"I agree with that" Mathew came out of trance, he had been driving for an hour, but most of the passengers except for Gilbert had been sleeping since they left the house, he was yearning for some chat to keep him awake at this time of the day, he was not a morning person.

"Oh shut up Birdie"

"You know the more I know you the more I like you petit Mathew"

"Same here Francis"

"Hey is this a plot against me! "

"Shhh"Francis placed a hand over Gilbert's mouth"you'll wake up those two, and I don't know who I'll be more afraid of, Toni or Romano"

"Fine fine I'll be quiet"

"Ha I would like to see that coming true some day" Mathew attacked again

"Mathew were have you been all this time, with you it could have been easier to stand this _loud boy_" Francis imitated Arsenius voice when calling Gilbert by the nickname

"AGH!, I hate that don't ever do that again"

"But Gil you always give me reasons to bother you" Francis attemped to hug Gilbert, but the german smacked the Francis in the face

"Get back on your seat perv"

"Not the face Gilbert" even it hurted him he tried to keep his voice low

"kesesese"

"Are you at least going to tell me what are we doing today? And how did you convince the swearing brat to come with us? The boy hates us deeply"

"You mean he hates you, and I totally understand him what were you thinking stalking them like that?"

"We already talked about this, I'm not going through that topic aganin,so now answer my question"

"Well Birdie told me about this awesome place in a town near here, and I thought, why not? We should try something different for a change"

Gilbert was sure Francis won't believe him but the important thing was that they were here now and nothing else mattered "besides won't you like to have some real fun with out the old mans" perhaps he could buy that

Francis gave it a thought "Ok if you say so, now about Romano"

"Oh that was easy"

Francis and Mathew shared a "what?", how could anything be easy when it came to Romano

Gilbert sat on his seat so he could see Francis, he was about to explain when he noticed a peculiar scene in the back seat. Antonio was on the edge of the seat and Romano "unconsciously" all over the Spanish, to be more accurate, he was snuggling with Antonio.

"Roma, Roma, Roma, you just keep giving me more blackmail material" Gilbert took out his mobile and took a picture of the adorable couple; unfortunately he pushed the wrong botton and some loud music started playing.

'I´m gonna get you wet

I'm gonna make you sweat

A night you won't forget'

The trio in the front of the car gasped, but it was too late, Romano and Antonio opened their eyes, neither looking happy by the disturbance, both glared at Francis who was closer to them.

"It wasn't me Toni I swear, Gil and his stupid phone"

"You damn coward" Gilbert turned around completely

Romano was preparing to shout something but Gilbert interrupted him "You wanted to know why Romano accepted joining us in this adventure right Francis?"

Francis that now was aware of how frightening could an angry Italian and Spaniard be, turned to look at Gilbert with pleading eyes.

Mathew observed Gilbert by the corner of his eye; this person knew how to make amusing any kind of situation.

"I'll tell you then, it wasn't because his Toni was coming as well, oh no"

Antonio looked at Romano with sad eyed "But I thought you wanted to be with me Roma"

Antonio's sad face was something Romano couldn't handle"I…it's not..the albino bastard"

"Save the drama for later boys, the reason he accepted the kind invitation I made was on one condition"

"And what was that?" Mathew asked with out noticing he had became interested in the conversation, "Uh-oh I'm sorry not my business, please ignore me"

"I could never do that Birdie" Gilbert saw the little blush on Mathew's face to his content, then he continued "He said he would come If I didn't tell Antonio his second name"

"What, that's all?, what's the matter with that?" Francis looked at Romano with confusion

"A second name, but he's in my class I would have known if he had a second name"

"Oh that's because in the school record he is registered just as Romano but his little bother was kind enough to tell me about it"

"Stupid fratello" Romano murmured

"But Roma I don´t see the problem if I know your name how does it even affects you?" Antonio was clueless

"How does it affect me?, damn it bastard you always find your way giving me ridiculous names, it's embarrassing"

"I don't do that" Antonio felt slightly offended

"Oh yes you do" Gilbert and Francis replied in unison

"I don't" Antonio tried to defend himself

Francis started listing the many names Antonio have gave Romano "Romanito, tesoro, Romita, mi amor and others that we can't even pronounce with your accent Toni"

Antonio made a little pout but he stood silent, perhaps sometimes he did what they said, but since when being affective was considered a defect.

"Anyway I still don't see the problem Romano you seem to like Toni treating you like that" Gilbert grined

"What do you know fucking bastard?"

"Yeah Gil what do you know?" Francis asked to Gilbert with a grin like him "Do you know how it is to find a person who can handle all your awesomeness?" Francis fixated his eyes in Mathew, the later wasn't aware he was being the main topic now.

"tsk, keep your mouth shut Francis, it's Lovino who we are talking about know"

A sudden silence filled the car.

"Oh my bad sorry Romano I didn't meant it this time" Gilbert faked the apology

"You stupid albino bastard, I'll kill you and…"

Romano was about to jump over the sits just to put his hands on Gilbert, Antonio was trying to stop him and Francis moved from his place in seconds to allow the Italian the pass with out being hurt in the process.

Matthew saw the sudden change of atmosphere and felt worried, not because of Gilbert, it had nothing to do with that, but because he was driving and if Romano was really going to kill Gilbert he was to close to the driving seat and that could be trouble. With a weak voice he intended to calm the situstion "Uhm Romano please…" but Gilbert started talking again, natural and not a bit afraid of the Italian

"Oh no Lovi you don't want to do that"

Lovi grabbed the german by the shirt "Name one reason"

Gilbert shook his head "Roma wether you stay forever with Antonio something I honestly I don't understand but I'm sure he would love, or your little brother stays with my brother something I find quite plausible as well"

"Stop saying nonsense"

"Ok, both way you'll be like family to me, and there's something important you need to know about me, that is, I don't like fidghting with my family"

"That's it you think I'll forgive you with that"

"Oh no of course not, but I don't want to be forced to share this pictures of you being levey-dovey with my friend Toni" Gilbert showed Romano the picture he managed to take before the Italian woke up.

Romano froze at the image, and then blushed furiously, he let go Gilbert and returned to his seat with no other word.

It seemed it would be a quiet trip now, until Antonio ruined the just reagained peace.

"So what did he showed you Lovi"

Just then Romano started a new fight with the Spanish.

"You're helpless Antonio" Francis said then returned to his seat. "I must say I'm impressed of what you just did Gil"

"What? It's expected from me to have control over any situation"

Francis rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever"

"Hey Birdie?"

"yes?"

"You do like me calling you Birdie right?"

Mathew cleared his throat, turned to face Gilbert with a devil glare "You manipulative albino bastard"

Francis and Gilbert burst out laughing; the couple in the back had no idea of what hapened

"You're amazing Birdie"

"I know"

Mathew tried his best not to show how happy those words made him, but the smile on his lips betrayed him, Gilbert was smiling as well but unaware of it while looking outside the window, and Francis was the one witnessing the scene.

"Ohohonhon got you Gilbo"

(w)

Ludwig opened his eyes a little, 'was it sunlight?, but wait, there is not much light at this hour of the day, what time is it?', he rolled over his back to see the time in his alarm clock, '9:12! What the hell!', but even more strange than the fact that he had overslept, when he searched for his roommate he noticed he wasn't in his bed anymore, he could have expected that from Gilbert, even from Francis, but Antonio?, the guy was not a morning person. Ludwig could sense something was about to happen, he didn't know what, but he was sure his brother had to do with it.

He stood up and looked for a clean shirt in his luggage, it pissed him off whe he didn't get to work out, but now it was really late, and Gerhart surely had already finished, when Ludwig unfold the shirt a sheet of paper fell from it, now his doubts were confirmed, the messy handwriting gave away the author's identity "Gilbert!", the german thought it was a new prank from his older brother but the only way to find out what he was planning this time, was reading the letter:

"Oi bruder if you're reading this Francis ows me some money kesese, thanks to the fact you're such a metodic predictable machine I could even tell which shirt you would be wearing today. You may be really mad at me right now but even if you can't believe it, I'm helping you out, as the amazing big brother you're lucky to have.

Against to what stupid old Arsenius says, I don't think you're afraid of telling Vati about Feli, but you are waiting for the "right moment", so here you go, I grant you the whole day to talk to him, I'm taking everybody (the annoying people and well my awesome persona) away from the house, so do what you have to do. Don't wuss out Lud.

Gilbert"

Was this for real?, agh how could his brother manage to push him everytime? Well perhaps this time, just for this one time, Gilbert did something right, but know it was Ludwig's turn to act, and that now seemed such a difficult task.

He walked downstairs to make some coffe, hi heag ached, how was he suppoused to do this?, how could he tell his grandpa about this?, and as if his day couldn't be better timed, Gerhart was in the kitchen, now he couldn't run away.

"Morning" Gerhart didn't face Ludwig he was busy taking some things out of the cupboard

"Uhm good morning Vatter"

"Why didn't you go running today?"

"I…my alarm clock broke down"

"I see" the older german continued with his business complety ignoring Ludwig, it wasn't uncommon; it was just their way of acting around each other.

"Have you had breakfast?" Gerhart was preparing some eggs

"No yet, but let me help you"

They continued preparing the food in silence, Ludwig was going through an inner battle, he was so afraid he turned to look at Gerhart as if his thoughts could be heard. When they finished and sat on the table, Ludwig couldn't even touch his food, he just took a sip from his coffe.

"I know we are not a talkative family, well aside from your brother, but even if that's the case I can tell when either of you is acting strange, so tell me whatever is troubling you already"

Ludwig froze to the words, while Gerhart reamain undisturbed by his reaction

"So?"

"Well it's…complicated"

"We have plenty of time"

Ludwig remained silent for a long time he was trying hard to find the correct words to say it, but it all sounded awful to him. He was afraid no doubt of it, but this wasn't something he could keep as a secret any longer "I'm seeing somebody"

"And, what's the big deal about it?"

'The person I'm with it's the big deal, how did I end up in this situation? Everything happened so fast, but still I…I want this, I don't know why but, what is between me and Feli I want to keep it'

"That person is Feliciano Vargas"

There was no response for what felt like ages, Ludwig analysed carefully his grandpa's features, at first there was no change, the same stoic face he had inherited showed no emotion, that was until Gerhart made a face that scared Ludwig, a face he had seen very few times in his life, it showed disgust, disapproval and anger, pure anger.

"Then I was right"

"What?"

"It's easy to tell by the way you behave around each other"

"So you knew?"

"I suspected, now you confirm it"

"And wha…"

"I don't like this, at all"

Ludwig felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and had no air to breathe.

"I really don't know what were you thinking, he is your student Ludwig do you know how much trouble you could get into? All your hard work will go to waste just because you're fooling around with a kid, besides do you think he's taking this seriously this is just like a game for him. How could you be so foolish, I never expected this kind of behavior from you…"

Gerhart kept talking, Ludwig could recall when he was younger, how everytime he and his brother got in trouble, there was sure a scold from his grandpa for what they have done, but in his memories, when Gilbert judged it unfair he could face Gerhart and gave his side of the story, not because he wanted to avoid punishment but because he didn't like being told he was wrong when he really wasn't, but when it came to him, every time it was him, he would just fixate his eyes on the floor and listen to what Gerhart had to say, and just after that he would do as he was told with out objection. All his life he thought it was easier, just to follow the rules, and avoid further problems, but this time…

"Are you listening to me?"

Ludwig came out of his world, he hadn't been listening, and he wanted to say something but a cascade of emotions didn't let him think straight, anger, confussion, sadness, all of them in his throat impeding the words coming out.

"Ludwig I'm talking to you"

The younger german stood up in one movement, Gerhart didn't even flinch, Ludwig just turned on his heels and walked away, he stoped at the entrance stairs, he was breathing fast, he looked at his hands, he was trembling. He looked over his shoulder it semeed that Gerhart didn't follow him, but somebody else in stead.

(O_O)

Ludwig started walking towards the beach, he held his head between his hands, the headache was getting worse.

"Ludwig"

The German heard the familiar voice and turned around at the instant.

"Feli?"

"What was that?"

"What you mean?"

"What do I mean?, I was sitting in the balcony and I heard everything"

'So things indeed could get worse?'

"Why didn't you say something back there?" Ludwig could hear disappointment in Feliciano's voice

Ludwig stared at the younger boy, he was sure he looked stupid doing it but he didn't have an answer.

"You let him call me a dumb kid, is that what you really think I am?, do you really think I consider this a game"

"No…I"

"Then why?, you know until now I've showed that you matter to me so much I faced my grandpa and my brother, I've been patient because I didn't want to get you in any trouble, and what do you do, you just run away?" Whit every phrase Feliciano raised his voice, and the anger and determination in his words made him look older, to Ludwig's surprise this was the first time he saw the boy being so serious.

"You don't understand"

"What the hell? How could I don't understand, you just showed how much you care about this, or is it you never took me seriously?"

"Stop talking nonsense" Now Ludwig was yelling as well

"You thing I'm a stupid brat?"

"Don't put words on my mouth"

"How could I? You can't even talk when it comes to fucking serious stuff"

"I didn't expect that reaction I didn't know what to say"

"That's because you don't give a damn about me"

"Shut up!"

Ludwig cornered the Italian against a big rock, Feliciano stood still scared by the sudden out burst.

"Don't you dare say that again, you know how long has it been since I last let anyone get this close to me, and now since I know you it's been a hell for me, you're everywhere, It doesn't matter what I do it doesn't work, I'm tired, I can't get you out of my mind, I'm always having this need of being beside you, I get desperate when I can't, you've invaded everything in my life, and all I want…all I want it's you"

Feliciano was looking at the taller man in the eyes, they didn't move, they could only hear their breathings above the sound of the sea, until Feliciano grabbed the German by the shirt.

"Well you've put me through the same hell" he then planted a kiss in the older's man lips, it wasn't as their previous kisses it was more fierce and passionate. Ludwig answered the kiss immediately and embraced the Italian as if he feared something could take him away from him.

(-_-)

"It's wrong to thimk that our boys will make the same mistakes we did don't you think?" Arsenius sat beside his friend, the later as calm as always.

"You knew about this right?"

"You've been always able to find out the things by yourself"

Gerhart gave him a cold glance "Why did you allow it?"

"I'm nobody to get in their way"

"You mean me neither?"

"Well that's not for me to decide, it depends on your grandson"

Gerhart just stared at Arsenius

"Listen Gerhart I know I made a mistake back then and I'll regret it the rest of my life, because I was an idiot and I lost the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Save that for yourself"

Arsenius voice was filled with sadness "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know since long ago that you won't ever do it, but please, don't assume it'll be the same for them, I know I'm worth nothing but, Feliciano, he….he loves him too much, he would never dare to hurt him"

Please forgive me, please I'm sorry, I had first partial exams and I was dying.

So this is the first of the last three chapters, I hope the wait was worth.

*Yeah the song is Champagne Shoers by LMFAO, I love those guys

*I know I said I didn't like "Lovino" but I've seen many fan art and fan fiction with this name, and I kind of like it now

*Feli can get agressive at times and he swears when it happens


	18. Gardel

**Chapter 18 (Gardel)**

"Hey Francis, where´s Birdie?"

"Oh, mon ami, where do you think? He used his chance while you were in the bathroom and ran away from your huge ego."

"How funny", Gilbert took his seat next to Francis, they were now at a restaurant Matthew had recommended; they chose a table in the balcony since the night was so warm.

"Whatever. You and Antonio are the ones having fun, I hate going out with you guys when you both have dates; you two just brush me aside."

"Don't say those things Francis, we´re not ignoring you", Antonio pouted to his friend

"You more than anyone," Francis glared to his friend, but to no avail, the Spaniard just turned around and continued his figh-… conversation with Romano, leaving Gilbert and Francis talking alone again.

"You know it was about damn time we did this to you, you're always the one leaving us behind for some pretty woman." Gilbert smiled widely.

"Well but that's just playing around. It really doesn't require all my attention."

"You're a bastard."

"Oh come on, do you think the girls I flirt with fell in love with my personality? Hell no! They're just after the looks, it's not like I'm stealing them, it's a win-win, you should know about this too Gilbo."

"Francis, you're way too used to the flirting game."

"My point is that you and Toni are going for the real thing now, I don't disagree with that but I hate been excluded."

"You could always make a move on the waitress; she's kind of your type."

"My dear Gilbert, all the women are my type."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "How could I forget that? Now tell me where´s Birdie?"

"What are you, his mother? He had an important phone call and he said he'll be outside for a while."

"You could have said so from the beginning."

"Don't be so full of yourself just because the boy was able to stand you more than 24 hours."

"Keep trying damn fag, even if you don't like it Mathew loves me."

"Yeah sure, why don't we ask him directly?"

Gilbert turned around and Mathew was standing behind him with an unimpressed look on his face, Gilbert couldn't help the flush of embarrassment that was covering his face.

"Hey Birdie," he said with a shaky voice.

"What did you say about me loving you? Honestly, I find hard to believe that somebody even likes you."

"Ohonhonhon, that face was worthy of a picture, come petit Matthew sit next to me so you don't have to deal with this air head."

Francis felt a hard kick under the table, a sign that he should shut his mouth. But it really wasn't necessary since Matthew rejected the offer and sat next to Gilbert.

"See, Birdie? You just can't hide it," Gilbert was grinning at the blond boy.

"I can still sit on the other side of the table, you know."

"Fine, I won't say anything else, but it´s pretty obvious you enjoy my company."

Matthew stood up but Gilbert grabbed his sleeve.

"Just kidding, Birdie, and besides don't you think you'll be very much on your own all night if you join those two?" Gilbert pointed to where Antonio and Romano where sitting.

Matthew had no choice, "Fine, but save your awesome comments for yourself."

Just after that dinner arrived, while eating Gilbert noticed Matthew was a little down, as if something was bothering him.

"Matthew, I have to say this place is amazing. How did you find it?" Francis was really enjoying his meal.

"Well Arthur and my brother have known each other for a long time, so I've been at the beach house many times with Alfred, and well there were times in which I felt out of place…uhm you know what I mean" The disgust showing in the face of the people around him was enough for an answer. "Uhm, well I decided to explore a little by myself, and well I know many places around the area that way, but this restaurant in particular is one of my favorites."

"It's really good, mon cher."

"Wow, you should be proud Matthew. Francis hardly likes the places Gilbert and I take him."

"That's is, my dear Toni, due to the lack of good taste in your choices, but Matthew here really recognizes good cuisine."

"Well, I'm not really that good", sadness showed in Matthews face.

After some time eating and chatting, Gilbert couldn't help feeling worried for Matthew; the boy wasn't the same as always. He finally decided to ask him what was wrong when some tender music started playing.

"Oh today is Saturday, there's live music today", Matthew said momentarily coming out of his thoughts.

"It just keeps getting better; it's great you've been our guide today, Matthew. You really know good places." Francis hugged the younger boy but quit immediately when he saw the German across the table glaring at him.

"You hear that Toni? Isn't it your favorite song? What's the name of it?" Francis looked back to Antonio.

Antonio listen carefully for a few seconds, "Yeah you´re right…_Por una cabeza_"

Gilbert joined the conversation, "Oh now I remember back in high school you were a huge fan of Gardel, right?"

"I'm still it's just that I don't listen to him all day long like I used to."

"Romano would you like to hear the story of this song?" said the Frenchman.

"Uhm, sure why not" Romano raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't say anything embarrassing, Francis."

"I won't do that Toni, it's actually about that one time you participated in our high school showcase, you remember? When you danced tango, you were incredible."

"Hey there's nothing embarrassing about that story, how come every time you tell stories about me you choose the bad ones" Gilbert objected.

"That's because there are no good ones Gil."

"I find that very believable" Romano said, a grin on his face.

"Is this your revenge, Lovinito?" Gilbert said with poisonous tone.

"Please, guys, we're having a good time right?" Antonio tried to calm them down.

"So you are a great a dancer?" Romano looked at Antonio.

"Uh... No, not anymore, it was a long time ago; my mom forced me to take dancing lessons…"

"And he became really good at it right Gil?" Francis blinked an eye to Gilbert.

"Of course, I doubt you've lost it, it is a natural talent on you my friend"

"Guys stop it you know I no longer…"

"You should show Romano!"

"What! No! There's no way we could" Romano was about to suffer a panic attack.

"Well if Roma want's to try"

"Hell no!"

"Don't be shy Romano our friend is the real thing, just go"

"No" Romano was all red.

"I'll show you then," Antonio raised and extended his hand to Romano. "Come with me I'll be fun"

"What are you saying…? I don't care anyway, I don't know how to dance."

Romano stared at the hand in front of him not sure of what to do, but as if his body wasn't listening to his mind, he took Antonio´s hand and followed him outside the balcony were the music still could be heard but there was more privacy.

"I don't want to do this" Romano was serious.

"Why not?"

"I told you I don't dance."

"Give it a try, I'll show you."

"Stop it bastard, I don't like people making fun of me, I bet that's why your friends got me into this."

"Roma… they'll never do something like that." Romano rolled his eyes. "Trust me" Antonio's face was suddenly dark, "I will never let them."

Antonio was not as good as when he was younger but he still had the grace in his movements. Romano and he fitted each other's body perfectly. They both lead and followed at the same time making the music theirs. In the table remained Francis, Gilbert and Matthew enjoying the spectacle.

"That sure is a nice view," Francis sighed. "I think you two should give it a shot as well."

Gilbert and Matthew choked on their drinks.

"And leave you here all alone? I don´t think so." Dancing was not one of Gilbert's talents, and even the most awesome had to admit his own limitations.

"Ah don't worry about me, guys, actually I'm asking you to leave so I can have a talk with our pretty waitress."

"I knew it." Gilbert said.

Francis then whispered to his friend. "Seriously, Gil, don't let go this chance, we´re leaving tomorrow, you should at least ask for his number don't you think?"

The idea wasn't bad at all, and besides Matthew looked a little down, Gilbert would do whatever he could to make him smile. "Ok then, come with me Birdie, we'll follow those two," the German pulled Matthew out of his seat without asking.

"What? But I don't know how to dance."

"Birdie, don't worry I suck at it, we're doing this for Francis remember? The poor guy is alone all night, he deserves his share of fun too."

Matthew just sighed. "Fine."

They stayed away enough from the other couple, which by that time was deeply immersed in the dance. Gilbert tried his best but it wasn't working out, he knew he was making an idiot of himself trying to dance, he just had no coordination (it was a family thing) but he liked to see Matthew laughing.

"Well you weren't lying at all, you suck at this."

"It's not like you're an ace of dance, Birdie."

"Well at least I don't step on your foot every time I try to move!"

"I'm doing it purpose."

"I knew it."

"I have a great idea, why don't we leave this for the experts and you and me go for a walk."

"Sure, anything is better than this."

They left the restaurant and started walking towards a small park; the place was lonely since it wasn't tourist season. Matthew was still laughing at Gilbert's lack of rhythm.

"Seriously, Birdie, you're not that talented yourself."

"I know" Matthew said with his face down trying to hide something from Gilbert.

"Well I guess it had to compensate."

"What did you say?" the blond looked at Gilbert with confusion.

"I mean being so talented in other things you had to at least fail at something."

"Oh, shut up."

"No joking this time Birdie, you're a great cook, you're good at sports and well you´re …" the last part Gilbert almost murmured.

"What I didn't hear you?"

"Uhm… it wasn't important" Gilbert blushed a little.

"What the hell, where did all the confidence go?"

"Hunh?"

"Oh my god, you´re blushing. I bet what you said was something embarrassing"

"Well yeah…I mean no, no it wasn't."

"Then tell me," it was a challenge.

"Ok, I'll tell you," Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the waist and closed the distance between them, their faces almost meeting.

"I think you´re hot, Matthew."

"What's with this all of a sudden," now it was Matthew's turn to be nervous.

Gilbert didn't say anything else he just pressed his lips against Matthew's. The latter was very surprised but answered the kiss almost immediately. The kiss became more intense, the German knew that if he continued he couldn't stop himself, so he finished the kiss sweetly.

"That was one hell of a kiss, birdie."

Matthew tried to recover the tone in his voice, "Well, I guess that's how you compensate the not dancing at all."

"Now you´re getting it."

"But I think we shouldn't do this."

Gilbert froze at the words, "What! Why? Didn't you like it? I can do it again if you want."

"It's not that, you don't know me at all."

"But I want to, Birdie. I'm serious."

"That's why we shouldn't get involved."

Gilbert stood still, "I know you like me too so give a good reason."

"You want a good reason? Fine, I'll give you one. I received a call today, I applied for scholarship, and I was sure I was getting it, so I got a job and looked for an apartment, now they're telling me just a couple of days before classes start, that I didn't get it. I… I don't know what I'm going to do now. I had everything planned; now I won't even have enough money for… anything. Alfred has helped me enough already, I can't bother him anymore," Matthews eyes started filling with tears of frustration.

Gilbert didn't know what to do, "Birdie, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to; I´m going back to Canada, so my parents can say 'I told you so'. I think we shouldn't go further with this."

Gilbert didn't say anything else, he couldn't.

_That's why I never let myself get involved, that is what Francis does too, even he doesn't say it out loud, I don't blame him, he thought the same as me, that perhaps this time, it would work out for me, that perhaps I had finally find that special one._

_I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SUMBIT ANYTHING RECENTLY BUT I'VE BEEN UNDER MUCH PRESSURE THE LAST MONTH, I HOPE U STILL LIKE THE STORY, THANKS FOR THOSE OF U WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING _


	19. Going Back Home

Chapter 19 (Going back Home)

"How bad, it all ended too soon" Feliciano was checking he hadn't left anything at the room while Ludwig helped him carry some stuff.

"It is not as if there wasn't going to be a next time" Ludwig said, a little red on his face

Feli turned to see him as if what the older man had just said was something extraordinary, and indeed it was, the expression on Feliciano´s face made the german nervous.

"Well of course as long as you want to, it's not like… what I really meant to say was…uhm" The Italian planted a smooth kiss on the german lips, no further words needed, it was clear for both of them.

"I'll take this downstairs" Feli left the room with a big smile on his face, but it all vanished at the instant he found Gerhart in the stairs.

"Morning Sir" Feli managed to say not sure if it was anger or frighten what he felt at the moment. He now had no doubts he will defend Ludwig and himself, this was the bravest thing that had ever cross his mind. He stood there in front of Gerhart, the way those blue eyes looked at him as if they were scanning every detail about him made him lose some of the spirit he had just gain, but he wasn't going to run away, he wasn't going to give this man more reasons to call him a naive brat. Even there were just a few seconds, a lot went through Feliciano´s mind in this time, he remembered all what Gerhart had said the day before and now he had to fight the urge to yell at the man, but no it would only make things worse, he didn't want to screw it; he tried his best to clear his head and finally broke the silence between them.

"Sir I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this before, but please all I'm asking from you is an opportunity, this is not a game for me, so please let me show you how much I care for your grandson, I don't want to be the reason for the two of you be fighting", Feliciano was trying his best to repress the tears, he didn´t want to make an scene, he had to be serious.

Gerhart didn't even wink while Feliciano was talking, he spend the whole time looking at the italian in the eyes, as if he was searching for something, to his surprise Feliciano didn't hesitated when he was talking and kept his eyes on Gerhart's, once he finished talking, it was obvious to Gerhart that the boy was about to cry. Perhaps he had been too hard on the kid.

He had been thinking all night in what Arsenius told him, and came to the conclusion that his judgments were unfair, that perhaps in the talk he had had with Ludwig it was his own feelings the ones showing. He let out a loud sigh which startled Feliciano.

"Listen boy, I won't lie and say I'm enthusiastic about this, but since I won't be around to check on you kids…" Gerhart couldn't finish the sentence because Feliciano was hugging him strongly. The rest of the speech died in his mouth.

"Ok that's enough boy"

Feli recovered the bright smile and to his delight he saw Gerhart quite embarrassed due to the sudden outburst 'Just like his grandson' he thought.

"Yeah you may go now" said Gerhart, still a little affected for the incident.

Feli continued his way, while Gerhart searched for Ludwig, but the later came outside the room he was in, he had heard what Gerhart had just said.

"Thanks Vatter" There was a sincere expression of gratitude in the younger german and something Gerhart had never seen in Ludwig before, happiness, he could have never thought it was possible but somehow that happiness, he was feeling a part of it too.

"No Ludwig thanks to you for ignoring me this time"

( = w = )

* * *

><p>Mathew was in the kitchen washing the dishes from lunch while staring outside the window, it seemed the Vargas were the first ones leaving, he could see Romano and Antonio taking some heavy luggage to the car.<p>

* * *

><p>"It isn't that heavy bastard stop complaining!"<p>

"But Romano I don't understand how could you and Feli bring so much stuff for just a few days"

"It´s because contrary to you, we are careful in what we wear it's called style"

"I guess I won't argue about that, you do look amazing no matter the time"  
>Romano wasn't prepared for that answer. He wasn't used to get complements; Antonio aware of this used any chance he had to do it.<p>

"I'll miss you Roma"

"Oh shut up, is not as if we were parting ways, you know you can see me whenever you want" Romano covered his mouth, he wasn't controlling himself today, -well any day he was with Antonio-

Antonio wrapped his arms around Romano

"Let go off me!"

"No, as long as you want me by your side I will never let you go"

Romano stopped fighting and returned the hug. "You better keep your promise idiot, cause there's no way I wouldn't want you by my side"

* * *

><p>'Those two always fighting but still they couldn't be without each other' Mathew couldn't help a sad smile. He continued his duty when he saw the other two Italians leaving the house. They had already thanked him for the attentions in the past days, so now there was no need for him to be outside<p>

Feliciano jumped in the car next to his brother, he called Ludwig from the car, and when this one approached, the boy stole a kiss from him, making the blond look over his shoulder to see If the others had noticed, fortunately for him it wasn't the case. Just Romano who was showing an ill face, Matthew laughed a bit ´Another match made in heaven, I'd say, they are total opposites and still perfect for each other´.

Again he couldn't help feeling sad, well it was obvious his life was now a complete mess, he still had no idea what he was going to do once he was back on the city, but there was something else that was bothering him now.

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked back to the house but shyly looking back once in a while to see Feliciano, the smile of the Italian made him aware of how lucky he was, but he had to stop daydreaming when in his way he found Arsenius.<p>

"Uhm have a nice trip Sir"

Arsenius who had a severe expression, put a hand in Ludwig's shoulder, he then smiled "Thanks son, but come on you are a nice boy you don't have to panic each time you see me, it´s the Spanish the one that makes me worry" Arsenius then threw a glare to were Antonio was standing, the later starting to panic.

'Mierda, does he know? Crap but how could he?'

"Why so nervous son? Just kidding, you guys should relax you´re still young"

Ludwig and Antonio started breathing again, "Thanks Sir"

"But please you two do me a favor"

"Whatever Sir" they both said in unison

"Be sure of using protection" Arsenius smiled mockingly at the younger men

"Oh grandpa shut up", "how could you say something like that?", "seriously what the hell"  
>Feliciano and Romano were totally embarrassed<p>

Ludwig and Antonio weren't so happy either, both frozen in their places, but for different reasons of course.

"Bye bye Lud oh, and tell the loud brat I don't want him near my house"

"Whit pleasure" Lud managed to say before leaving with Antonio

"Lud I really thought this was over, but this man seems to enjoy… toying with us"

"I know Antonio but, it's worth don´t you think"  
>Antonio saw the german smiling, something quite rare, but he nod at the statement<p>

"Totally my friend"

Arsenius was about to take his seat on the car, when he saw Gerhart coming outside the  
>house, he then walked in his direction, he assumed that his friend didn't want to say goodbye, "fortunately I was wrong" he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Mathew could hear everything clearly since both men were now in the terrace.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well old friend I'm leaving now, and as always it was a pleasure spending some time with you" the cheerful Italian was obviously forcing this words.<p>

"Thanks Arsenius I was glad to see you too" the german didn't even try to simulate the coldness.

"Uhm if you want to pay a visit anytime, you´re welcome at your house" Arsenius said this from the heart, a little of hope in his voice.

"I guess we'll see each other more often because of the boys, but don't get the wrong idea, I made it clear a long time ago that between you and me there won't be anything anymore"

The words were like a sharp knife to Arsenius, he couldn't hide how hurt he felt when he heard them, but he recovered almost immediately, or at least that's what he wanted to look like, with a fake smile he said "I know my friend"

'I can´t be frank to you Arsenius, when we finally met again a few days ago, after all this years, I felt I was glad to see you, but been with you so close again…it convinced me… I can't stand how much it hurts being with you when I can´t forgive you´ this thoughts crossed Gerhart's mind, but as always he just kept silent.

"Then I guess I'll see you around my friend" Arsenius was clearly broken inside, he walked back to his car trying to recover the smile so his grandsons didn't notice.

"Goodbye Arsenius"

* * *

><p>Matthew saw with horror the cold eyes Gerhart had at the moment, an insensitive expression that made him shivered, not just because of the pain it had caused to Arsenius, but because that same expression was the one Gilbert had the night before. Matthew felt a horrible pain inside him, 'what have I done?'<p>

* * *

><p>( = w = )<p>

With what he had just witnessed Matthew didn't noticed somebody entering in the room.

"That has to be the cleanest plate in history"

"What?" Mathhew still a little pale turned to see who had talked to him

"That plate in your hands it's like the fifth time you wash it, you should consider the ones missing instead" Francis was sitting in the table whit a quizzical expression in his face

Matthew felt embarrassed maybe Francis noticed him spying "Ha ha I guess I'm a little distracted" Matthew continued his labor hoping for the other man to leave; right now he wanted to be alone.

"I heard something interesting mon amour"

"Please don't call me that" –it´s creepy-

"Oh I'm sorry, do you prefer …Birdie?"  
>Matthew broke the glass in his hands<p>

"You were right, you really are distracted today"

"Yeah" Matthew now was feeling anxious it seemed the Frenchman hadn't come for a casual talk.

"How rude of me let me give you a hand with that"

"No thanks, it´s my job to do it after all"

"I'll do it gladly" Francis took one plate and started washing it

´What does he want? He never acted like this before´

"As I was telling you, I heard some interesting news yesterday"

Matthew froze completely so this was what it was all about; he was trying to punish him for what he made to his friend.

"Listen Francis I am…"

"Oh I know, you´re going back to Canada, how sad is that?" the sarcasm obvious in Francis voice

"Well that´s how it is, and I expected Gilbert would understand it"

"Gilbert? oh yeah he didn't mind really, you guys had a great time here"

´What?´ Matthew was taken off guard

"But that isn't what I want to talk about, you know he had his chance with you, but now it´s my turn"

"what?"

"Matthew don´t tell me you didn't notice since the beginning that I really "enjoyed" your company"

Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing "Stop playing Francis"

"Mon amour I'm not the type who plays with this kind of stuff"

"Then why?"

"Because I like you I thought that was already understood"

"No I mean why are you doing this… to Gil…" to Matthew until now Francis seemed like somebody who take care of his friends, but the attitude he was showing now, the way he was speaking, this person wasn't acting at all.

"Oh cut it out already Matthy, you clearly said to him it wasn't something serious"  
>Matthew opened his eyes wide, he felt the words stocked in his throat, Francis stepped closer putting Matthew against the wall.<p>

"Don't give me that face, we aren't doing anything bad Matthy, although if you accept is gonna be a very good thing"

"Get away" came out as a whisper, this was too much more for Matthew to take

"Don't be so difficult, I've seen you, you like to flirt" Francis closed the distance between them to just a few inches. "So what do you think? I imagine you won't be leaving soon, so if you wanna have a good time before parting, we should…"

"I said get away!" Matthew hit the Frenchman with all he had  
>Francis was about to say something when they heard somebody coming.<p>

"Francis!"

Matthew recognizing the voice in an instant, he paralyzed and looked in the direction it was coming, Francis left the shorter man´s side and calmly walked away

"Yes mon ami?"

Gilbert was standing in the front door "We´re leaving now is all of your stuff in the car?"

"I'm just missing one thing"

"Hurry up, my old man will get mad if we make him wait"

"Ok, I'll be right there"

"Fine"

"Oh Gilbert what about you?"

"What you mean?"

"Don´t you forget something?" Francis who was standing outside the kitchen in the corridor, gave a quick gaze to were Matthew was standing, obviously Gilbert couldn't see him but was aware of what Francis had meant.

Gilbert kept silent for a minute, the three men didn't move from their places for what it felt like a lifetime until Gilbert finally answered.

"No" He then left the entrance

Matthew fixed his eyes in the floor hiding his face from Francis, afraid that he could see all the emotions going through him at the moment.

Francis smiled to the other man "As you can see mon petit Matthew I must leave you now, perhaps I was too bold for a start, but let´s forget all about it, really no hard feelings hu?, here´s my card I hope to hear from you soon"

Matthew betrayed his initial wish and raised his head to see Francis, but the later was  
>already gone, and in the table a white card with a phone number.<p>

**Author´s block is horrible, and since I want to start a new story (I´m not planning on leaving this unfinished I'd say) I can't fully concentrate, I hope I find a way out of this, please tell me u still like it, u can lie to me people just to make me feel better, no seriously be honest what do you think of this chapter?**


	20. We comfort each other

**Chapter 20 (We comfort each other)**

Antonio was walking towards the teacher's room; he had just finished the 10:00 a.m lesson "his personal favorite".

-Aww he thinks I don´t notice but he does his best at my class, but I hate when he sits in the back of the classroom he looks much better by the window, with the sunlight he looks even more handsome – _sigh_- why does he ignore me so much?, I know we must be careful at school but he doesn't need to be that cold- _he considered the situation again_ -…ok maybe it´s better if he does, but I kinda find hot the teacher student situation - _all kind of mental images anybody but Romano could find possible went through the Spanish´s mind_- I wonder If someday I could bring Roma to do that kind of stuff with me –he shivered- he´ll surely kick my ass…but he´ll accept later.

Antonio entered the room and was greeted by a cheerful voice

"Morning ández" Tino was sitting with Berwald and Ludwig

"Good morning" the Spanish sat next to Ludwig, he just like the other teachers, felt it was better to keep a safe distance from Berwald and also from Tino, the Swedish didn't seem to enjoy people being too close to his partner.

"How was your vacation guys?, you seem so refreshed" asked Tino, since not just him but everybody who look at them could notice Lud and Toni quite relaxed and say "happy" since they came back from their trip.

"They've probably found lovers" Berwald said in a stoic voice while he kept reading his newspaper. Antonio let out a nervous laugh while Ludwig almost chocked with his tea.

Tino smiled at his partner "Berwarld you shouldn't say things like that, they make people uncomfortable"

"It was just a joke" the Swedish said in the same tone and with what intended to be a smile in his face.

"I´m sorry guys he didn't mean it, and besides I think you both really deserved a rest, you´re so compromised with your work, always seeing for what´s best for your students and supporting them…ah guys what's wrong?"

You could see the dark aura around the two men who were sulking in guilt and felt as the worst people in the world –why does he have to be my student? - They thought.

Just a minute later Mr. Edelstein entered in the room practically fuming, he walked directly to where Gilbert was preparing some coffee.

"What is it now?" said Ludwig, the quarrels between his brother and Roderich were and everyday event, some teachers had become indifferent to them, while others find them as a way of entertainment. Everybody thought that Principal Kirkland didn´t care about this situation since he didn´t attended to Roderich's complains or scolded Gilbert for his behaviour, but the true reason was, Gilbert was less problematic (but still) if he had an specific target, and Roderich turned out to be perfect for this, since they were both great elements at Hetalia Academy, Arthur just ignored their fights and let them be.

"You idiot"

"What?" Gilbert turned to face Roderich while he drank his coffee

"Haven´t you learned how to read yet or are you just naturally stupid? You used my parking lot again you ass"

Oh-oh it seemed Roderich had gone a bit too far, perhaps he had had a bad morning (he always has) but he was being more aggressive than usual, Gilbert surely won't let him go alive, there was no way in hell he…

Gilbert didn't even flinch at the other man's rant "Sorry I really didn't notice"

Roderich and everybody in the room had a shocked expression

The albino left his cup on the side and walk to the door "I'll move now", he wasn't aware of all the glances, not just his voice but his mind was somewhere else.

"Uhm Mr. Beilschimdt is your brother ok?" Tino looked concerned

"He…" Ludwig didn't know what to say, Gilbert had been behaving strange since they came back

"He lost a bet again he'll be fine" Antonio interrupted

"Oh so that explains it" Tino feel more relived, Berwald didn't look so convinced

"We have class now you guys enjoy your lunch" Tino and Berwald left the table

"Uhm Lud seriously do you know what happened to him?"

"No he hasn't told me anything, actually he hasn´t been talking as much as he does"

"Well you know Francis and I are really worried for him but there isn't much we can do, since we were kids he could never tell us if something was bothering him"

Ludwig sighed "He´s always been like that, he always had this idea that he shouldn't burden others with his problems, he won't even tell our grandpa, the only one he had as a confident was uncle Fritz but since he died he became kind of hermetic when it comes to his feelings"

"I'm sure he knows but if you know there´s something we can do let us know"

"Thanks" his brother may often do stupid choices, but when it came to his friends Ludwig knew that Gilbert had made wise decisions.

* * *

><p>Feli read the page of the book in his hands for the third time, he did not understand a word, and he couldn't concentrate.<p>

-Agh I'll try with something else, I have to get that report done today; he grabbed randomly another volume from the shelf and started reading "_I acknowledge my weakness. I admit as well that in all the world there is no mode of pleasure-taking preferable to this; I worship it in either sex; but I'll confess a young lad's…_" the fuck is this?-

Feliciano closed the book in the cover could be read Philosophy in the Bedroom by the Marquis de Sade.

-Had to be French- he put the book back on it´s place, reading those few lines had just made things worse, all day he had been thinking about "_that_". -I have so many doubts about it, but who could I ask for advice?-

Just then he heard the front door.

"I'm home"

-Perfect- Feli ran to receive his brother.

"Ve~ fratello welcome home"

"What's for dinner?"

"Uhm I haven't prepared anything yet, but what would you like?"

"Whatever I'm starving, I´ll go take a shower"

Romano was completely covered in dirt that was one of the many reasons Feliciano didn't like doing sports, well the fact that he suck at sports may be called the main reason.

-How am I supposed to ask him without being hurt in the process- he tried to imagine all possible scenarios, but it all ended with him being hit by his brother, -I guess it can't be helped-

Romano came downstairs fifteen minutes later already clean.

"Do we still have oreos?"

"Don't you want to wait I'm almost done"

"I'm really hungry"

Feli reached a package from the counter next to him an threw it to Romano, he missed so Romano tried to pick the package from the floor, but he couldn't go further than a few centimeters, a pain groan came out of his mouth.

"Romano are you ok?"

"Do I look ok idiot? My whole body is sore"

That was Felis hint, it was now or never, it took all his courage to answer in a mocking way to an already pissed Romano.

"Why is that? Did you and Antonio had some quality time together after class?"

"What did you say?" it was not just the anger Feli perceived in his brother's voice but the pure rage showing in his face what made him run away for his life –I over did it, I'm dead, I´m dead, Im dead-

The twins were running around the house as they hadn't in ages, they used to have this pursuits when they were younger when Feliciano managed to make his brother angry, at that age Romano just couldn't control his temper so Arsenius had to calm him down (which wasn't easy at all). This time unfortunately grandpa wasn't at home, and Feli knew he deserved being chased like this. Thank heaven he made it to his room and closed the door with lock of course.

"Fratello I'm sorry, I´m stupid it won't happen again"

"You said that the last time, your dead bastard, open the damn door or I'll fucking throw it down" Romano was smacking the door full force.

"Please I didn't mean to bother you –well actually I did- I just want to ask you something important, there's nobody else I could ask"

The noise in the door stopped for a second

"It wasn't the right way I'm sorry"

Feli heard a loud sigh in the other side of the door "Open the damn door" the voice was calmer now.

Feli hesitated a little but decided to risk it, Romano stood there arms crossed over his chest.

"Forgive me Ro…AUCH!"

"That was for being such an ass" he sighed again "I'm sorry too I kind of freaked out when you said that, how the hell did you know about me and Antonio"

Feli opened his eyes wide "Er I didn't know I just invented it"

An awkward silence surrounded them for a few seconds.

-Fuck my life- was all that came through Romano's mind at the moment

"You won't tell"

"No I promise"

"Now tell me, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm well I…er…well I…"

"Spit it out already"

"I want to have sex with Ludwig"

Romano's disgusted face wasn't a good sign

"Damn you idiot, agh…how could… ugh why me?"

"You're so mean Romano"

"Me? And what about you putting all those unnecessary disgusting images in my mind"

"Put Antonio in them instead and it's all solved"

Romano glared at his brother, but the suggestion wasn't that bad "why did you think it was a good idea to ask me in the first place?"

"I can't talk about this with my friends or Mr. Laurinaitis, and that just lefts you or grandpa"

They both shivered in horror at the thought of asking for advice to his very experienced grandfather.

"Fine then what's the problem, please don't tell me you don't know how to…" Romano's face was getting red, even he was the elder he was shyer than his brother in this topics.

"No, nothing of the kind, uhm the thing is that, how did you decided it was time?,uhm who mentioned first? How did you know you were ready?"

"Wooo one at the time Feli"

"Sorry"

What the hell why does he have to clear this idiot's doubts, he had his own hard time with this before, it was just fair Feliciano suffered the same, that's what Romano was telling himself when he saw that stupid pleading face on his brother, agh the insect uses the same tricks as Antonio to get him to do things that he didn't want to do (sometimes)

He thought about it for a couple of minutes "We didn't planed it at all"

"What?"

"Well it´s true, I mean we surely thought about before but…"

"But how am I supposed to know, the problem is that he's so shy and I don't know how to talk to him about it…"

"You shouldn't"

"Hu?"

"You shouldn't force things, if that's what you´re trying to do, It happens naturally, we did made comments and jokes about it but I've never felt pressure from him, uhm I don't know how to put it into words, it's because… when it happened we both knew and it all was…perfect, I couldn't have wished for it to be any other way, I know that I'm not giving you any useful information"

Feliciano had never seen this side of his brother, he knew Romano capable of loving and caring for other people, but it was the first time he saw him talking like this about somebody else. -How stupid I was, so I really am an immature kid after all-

"No actually I think you did, thanks so much I knew you would help me"

Romano blushed red "Oh yeah well I hope is the last time you come to me with this…"

Feliciano smiled and kissed his brother in the cheek sweetly, he really like doing it, Romano in the other hand hated when he did it, although this time he was gonna let it pass.

"By the way brother are you really sore because of…"

Romano face palmed how was it that his brother and Antonio could be so swe… annoyingly clingy and just in an instant ruin the entire atmosphere with their stupidness.

"No idiota!, I had training today, but the fucking red-eyes has been giving us the work out of our lives, not even Heracles can stand it, I just forgive the bastard because trains with us instead of just ordering around, he must be aiming for another championship"

"Sounds rough fratello, but see it like this, since you joined the team you look more muscular don't you?"

"I guess" Romano was aware but at the moment the rug in Feli's room seemed more interesting, he wasn't shy about it damn it!

"I bet Antonio'll notice" the death glare Feli received as an answer was enough, "I'll call you when everything's ready"

Feliciano had just finished washing the dishes when he received a message

_******__**Subject: None**_

_**From: Ludwig**_

_**Received: 7: 38 pm**_

_**Want to have dinner at my place tomorrow? **_

_**I miss you****_

* * *

><p>Ludwig opened his mobile to read the answer he hadn't been anxiously waiting for, because that would be so embarrassing in a man his age…and thank God there was nobody around to notice how happy he was.<p>

_******__**Subject: Of course!**_

_**From: Feli**_

_**Received: 7: 43 pm**_

_**You tell me the time, I'll bring the dessert si~.**_

_**I miss you too 3****_

He sent his answer when he heard his brother arriving.

"Bruder have you had dinner or you want to call for something?"

"No I'm fine" Gilbert entered his room without even looking at Ludwig, he emerged a few minutes later with a towel in his hands.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig pointed at Gilbert's garment

"I trained with the kids today"

"Again? Don't you think you´re going too far? you work out in the morning as well"

"Perhaps, oh and I'm going out tonight so …"

"Out? Where?"

"Dunno I'll just hang somewhere with Francis"

"Gilbert is everything alright?" Ludwig was giving his brother a truly concerned look; no doubt they often mistake them as the elder one.

Gilbert let out a snort "What's wrong with you Lud everything is fine, I'm not planning anything if that's what's worrying you" this had been the closest to the normal albino behavior, but Lud still didn't buy it.

"I'm serious; you know you can tell me anything"

"Pfft stop acting like Vatter I told you I'm fine, and please don't close the door with lock, I hate when I have to find a place to sleep just because you felt like letting me out of the apartment"

"That wouldn't happen if you were less noisy at times when normal people are sleeping"

"Why so boring Lud you'll get bald sooner"

"I'm am not boring"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"Stop being so childish"

"You mad?"

"Agh" Ludwig left the room really irritated

Gilbert enjoyed so much pestering his little brother "Just like when we were kids", but the joy didn't last long, it was true that since they came back he had tried his best to keep himself busy, the extra hours working out, the Spartan training he had recently put his pupils through, going out with Francis, he did everything that was in his hands so in the night he would be so tired he won't be able to think about "him", how much he hated himself for being so pitiful, it was ridiculous that in such a short time he had become so fond of an stranger, it was all his fault, he left his guard down and it was a huge mistake. He wasn't going to let anyone know how he felt, he'll eventually get over it, and he just needed some time…yeah that was all.

* * *

><p>"Allo?"<p>

"Hey fag I'm outside your place, are we doing something tonight?"

"Ugh Gil, I'm really not in the mood today" there was a short pause as if Francis was thinking what to say next "Why don't you come in and we drink something here"

"Are you alone?"

"You want me all for yourself? Naughty boy"

"Shut up idiot, when you meet girls at clubs I don't care, I can just pretend they are not there, but if you bring drunken bitches to your house they just get more irritating"

"What your mouth Gilbo that's no way of talking about ladies, but yeah I'm alone so are you coming anyway?"

Gilbert knew, the way Francis had just said those words was something like an invitation, they had established this protocol with the years, now it was up to Gilbert what would happen next.

"Just open the door"

A few seconds later the Frenchman opened the door.

"Welcome mon ami"

Gilbert walked inside and took his usual place in the delicious gigantic sofa thaT Francis had in the living.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever is good"

"Seems somebody have a bad day other ways It will be, _obviously beer what else? _Francis made an exact imitation of german accent"

Gilbert let out a weak laugh "I'll never understand why didn't choose an acting career"

"Easy, I'm too perfect to pretend to be someone else" Francis came back from the small bar with the drinks in his hands and sat next to his friend.

"You're so modest"

"Look who's talking"

They talked about nothing for a few hours; they were already drunk, but they could handle their alcohol well.

"So to what do I owe the honor of your visit today?" Francis approximate dangerously to his friend

"I thought we never gave reasons" Gilbert was way too focused on his drink to pay attention to the Frenchman.

"Well today I feel curious"

"Is that so?"

"Fine if you don't want to tell me it's ok"

"Do you really wanna know?" Gilbert came out of trance and looked Francis in the eyes taking him a little of guard

"You don't have to…" the albino left his glass on the coffee table

"Force me to tell you"

-What the?- this wasn't how they usually did it, it was always Francis who started, but it wasn't as if he didn't like it, he'll just let himself go with it "I can be very persistent Gil" a mischievous smile in his face.

"Try me" Gilbert threw himself at the blond and started to ardently kiss him.

Francis responded the kiss and while doing it he stated stripping the albino, careful but skillfully he helped the german out of his shirt and pants, Gilbert had already done the same with Franci's clothes. They continued the kissing a little more, when Francis feeling they were already in the mood pulled down Gilbert's last piece of clothing and started massaging his member, first softly then a little harder, Francis hands were clearly having effect in the albino, it was all going as usual but Francis could feel something was different this time, since Gilbert called from outside his house a couple of hours ago he could tell something seemed off.

It wouldn't take him long to know, the german was till on top of him when he felt something wet on his shoulder were Gilbert's face was resting, if felt like…tears, Francis stopped abruptly and tried to move the albino from his current position so he could face him, but Gilbert didn't let him move.

"So that's why you´re here tonight" it was more an affirmation than a question, Gilbert however remained silent.

"Mon amour doing this wasn't going to help you feel better…not this time" the albino still didn't answer

"Crap this guy must really have gotten to you" Francis didn't intend to mock his friend, actually he could really feel all the sadness that his friend was experiencing, he could tell how much pain he was feeling.

"I fucked off everything, I always do"

"It's part of our nature Gilbo, that's how we are, but we still have each other"

At the last words Gilbert hugged his friend, this was the most vulnerable he had ever been in front of someone else. Francis just hugged him tighter but said nothing else, they remained in that position until they fell asleep.

**The one in which everybody has dirty thoughts and well ...Francis.**

**So yeah their relationship was THAT close.**

**Forgive me there are tons of mistakes but tomorrow I start school again, luckily my first class is at 11:00 a.m but I still have to unpack some stuff and its 2:00 a.m.**

**Hope u enjoy let me know what u think about this (That means PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	21. The List

Chapter 21 (The List)

Matthew finished packing his things in the last box, he was leaving his brother´s apartment, and it wasn't because he had a new place to stay but he just wanted to leave as soon as he could. He had spent the last couple of days sulking about his situation, he was aware that seeing your plans crushed was something that could frustrate anyone, but besides that he was experiencing something different, something tha was keeping him from sleeping at night and filled his chest with an unpleasant feeling each time he remembered, this certain thing had red eyes and messy blond hair.

Yeah it was 'him', the scene of Gilbert looking at him with cold eyes kept replaying in his mind all day long, he told himself it was stupid feeling awful for a person he barely knew, but he still couldn't convince himself about that.

´I better finish with this´ he looked at the night table 'I always keep things there' Matthew opened the drawer to find the book he was currently reading "1984" 'I don't remember where I left…' a small card fell to the floor, Matthew knew exactly what it was. He stood there, silent, looking at the small white paper as if it was a threat to him.

'I still can´t believe what he did, he must have been joking…I hope he was joking' he picked the infamous card 'Francis Bonenfoy' Matthew felt the card burning in his hands, he despised the thought of having to deal with this person, but wait! Was he even considering it? 'I'll feel even worse, I just don't want to have anything to do with this people again' he creased the paper and was about to throw it away when an idea crossed his mind, 'I guess I won't rest until I finish with this' he searched for his phone and texted.

"Mattie I´m hungry!"

Matthew came out of thoughts at the call of his name "What is it Alfred?" he hid his phone

"Make us something bro I´m starving here" Although he said that, he was already carrying a box of cereal with him.

"Alfred you are not a child anymore you´re perfectly capable of preparing something yourself"

"Aww but your cooking is so amazing"

"Well I guess everything tastes better than…"

"Don't go there"

Matthew chuckled; his brother was always defending Arthur's horrible cooking.

"Fine what do you want?"

"What about some of your awesome pancakes"

Matthew felt a chill going down his spine, his expression changing inmediatly, and this didn't went unnoticed by his brother

"See, that´s what I'm talking about man, you tell me you wanna leave, but you don´t look fine to me at all"

"Alfred you´ve already helped me enough and for that I´m grateful, but I don't want to be a burden anymore, I have everything figured out already, so stop being so overprotective"

"Mattie I'm not overprotective I'm just worried, I know you´re disappointed for the scholarship but you can stay at my place as long as you want, you know I'll help you"

"I've told you I have everything under control so stop whining about it, besides don't you think you should continue with your _plans_?"

Alfred stopped eating and … breathing while he looked at Matthew who was grinning "What are you talking about?" Alfred forced a smile and tried to look natural but he failed greatly

"Oh don't play dumb with me; it has something to do with a certain grumpy blond"

"I told you don't call Iggy that…" Matthew laughed at his brother while Alfred facepalmed at his reaction, he being a physicist, a man who certaintly most of the time was right, found unveliebable there were people, (more specifically Arthur and his brother) who were capable of making a fool out of him.

"So… when are you telling him?"

"HAHAHA" even it was Alfred's normal laugh it was a nervous laugh, "Matthew I don´t know…"

Matthew gave his older brother an unnimpresed look.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the ring hidden with some of your especial edition video games"

Alfred's face was all red he was sinking in his seat.

"I must say I'm impressed you picked a model that Arthur would actually like or perhaps…"

"I asked Tino for help"

"Well that explains it"

"Ok fine can we please return to the main subject?"

"I thought I was clear when I said…"

"Mattie please let me help you"

Matthew was deeply moved, for Alfred acting like this towards his younger brother was just natural, perhaps he really didn't realise how caring and loving he was, Arthur was really lucky.

"Alfred you've always supported me in what's important for me, let me do the same for you this time"

Actually, what Matthew didn't tell Alfred was that, when he found the ring he felt terribly guilty, his brother was probably planning on proposing to Arthur and asking him to live together before Matthew came to live with him.

Alfred remained silent for some minutes "Are you sure?"

"Of course" Matthew lied

"Thanks bro, and please don't say anything about this"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll give yourself away anyway"

"Matthew!"

* * *

><p>The younger boy smiled and returned to his cooking when he heard his phone ringing.<p>

"Feli what's wrong dear?" Elizabeta caressed his friend cheek in a motherly way

"Uh it's nothing, I'm just spacing out sorry"

Romano looked at his brother, he knew the reason of his sulky mood, it was that stupid german who canceled his brother in the last minute, but he´ll pay for making his little brother sad, Romano certainly had his ways, and the fact that Ludwig was absolutely scared about his grandpa was something that he could make use of.

Although he was going to make sure to solve this situation later, he had another problem in hand, and it was the reason why he was currently sitting at the garden with his brother's friends, he needed advice from a certain team mate who recently couldn't leave a shy Japanese boy alone.

Romano had been eating his lunch trying to avoid conversation, when finally the bell rung.

"Whe must go, we have gym now Feliciano" Kiku stood up, Heracles inmediatly after him

"God why!" said Feliciano in a dramatic way

"Stop complaining and go already idiot"

"Romano don't be so mean to your brother, he isn't feeling well today" Eli had lately acquired the habit of protecting Feliciano from Romano´s outburst. Feli was way too used to them but didn't mind Eli's protection.

"Whatever" was Romano´s response

"Let's go then" said the girl ignoring Romano's manners

"Heracles, I really should be going" Kiku was trying to free himself from the bear hug the taller boy was giving him, a red flush covering his face.

"Let him go Heracles he has class" said Eliza with a wide smile in her face

"Uh ok, I see you in last period then" Heracles kissed Kiku in the lips and run a hand trough his hair so he could see his face.

Romano watched with amazement how different the two boys were, and still how happy they looked together, it kind of reminded him of another very similar couple.

When Kiku started breathing again "…yeah see you" and he practically ran away leaving Feli and Elizabetha behind

"Wait for us Kiku!"

At last Romao could talk to the Greek alone, he didn't want Elizabetha or Feliciano intruding in this, he really didn't mind Kiku.

"Don't you have class?" asked Heracles lazily

"Uhm yeah but I'll just skip it"

"Really? Why's that?"

"Uhm I have math"

"With the other Beilschimt?"

"Yes"

"Then's understandable, but well you shouldn't skip you know, I know that you can't enjoy all the class as much as yo do with foreign language but you´re risking your place in the team"

"I know is not as if I did it everytime, actually the reason… what?" The italan suddenly processed what he had just heard

"Did I say something bad?"Heracles looked at him in confussion

The clueless look on Heracles relaxed Romano "It's nothing forget it… but the reason I'm here now it's because I need some advice"

"From me?"

"Yeah, it's because…I want to give a present, but this person is…special so I want it to be something amazing"

"Oh what's the occasion?"

"Uhm it's a birthday present"

"And this person is?"

"Does it really matter who it is?" asked the Italian clearly nervous

"Well I suppose, it depends the kind of relationship you have with the person"

Heracles had a point there, so Romano inhaled deeply before saying "I'm dating this person"

"Really? I never thought you'll…" when the taller boy saw the frown forming in Romano's face, he tried to correct himself "I mean congratulations" Heracles was a little impressed by the declaration, but seeing Romano was reluctant to share more information; he decided not to make more questions about it.

"And? What should I do?"

"Well I recommend something simple yet meaningful"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry I'll explain…the first time I got a gift for Kiku I spent hours looking for something in almost every store but I wasn't able to find something, has this happened to you?"

"Yeah kind of" the truth was that Romano had been looking for an entire week, in almost every place in the city, not that he was ever going to admit that he had spent so much time in this for a certain spaniard, he really didn't care.

"Well" Heracles continued "I realized that what I was doing was wrong, because I shouldn't have serched for something that he may need or want, but something that showed him how much he meant to me, you understand me?"

The Italian nodded slowly "I do but, I have no idea how could I do that" he wasn't joking he rarely shared his feelings, with Antonio wasn't different.

Heracles being aware of his friend's inhability thought he could give him some guidance in the matter, he thought for a couple of minutes when the idea snapped in his head "Romano, what do you love the most about this person?"

"What?" Romano was all red

"Fine you don't need to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable"

"Are you sure you know what you´re doing?"

Heracles nodded looking serious

"Well let's start then"

* * *

><p>Antonio arrived to his house late in the evening, it had been a long day at school, for some reason Roderich found out that he played the guitar and had been discussing all day with him about giving lessons to some kids in the music club. Not that he minded some extra money but having to deal with Roderich and Arthur so the lessons were approved was certainly something he didn't enjoy. Also since in the last days Gilbert had been staying extra hours at school with his soccer team, he had been forced to walk home. This wasn't the way he was planning to spend his birthday and on top of everything he didn't even get to see Romano, the boy called him saying, he'll perhaps go for dinner with him on Friday, he felt quit disappointed at this.<p>

He finally arrived to his place, the house was too big for him, it was a place for a family not a sinlge man, but it once belonged to his grandma but since the rest of family lived in Spain, he had made use of it. When he was about to open the door he found something strange.

It was a small piece of pape taped to the door, there was something written in it.

"Your smile"

'What is this?' he decided to ignore it, he entered the house went straight to the kitchen he was starving, but it took him for surprise to see another note

"Your ass"

He jumped when he read this, and gave a look around him; perhaps this was some prank from his friends, they had made a tradition of it every year, that would explain why he hadn't received news from them all day. 'I won't fall this time' he left the kitchen and lead to the living, this time he wasn't so startled when he saw another paper in the tv.

"Your stupid jokes"

'What the?' he tried to calmed himself when he noticed all the hallway that lead to his room was filled with more small read some of them

"How you're passionate about everything you do"

"That you're always kind to others"

He took another from a little mirros in the wall

"Your eyes"

"Your accent"

"That you understand me"

Antonio started to suspect this couldn't be Franci's or Gilbert's work

"The way you dance"

"That I feel safe around you"

He got to his dorm door

"Your messy hair"

He opened the door expecting more notes, but there were none, he scratch his head in confussion, he was about to leave when he saw a tiny paper in his window, the one that had view to his small garden. He ripped the small paper carefully; this one he certainly didn't understand it

"I run out of paper"

He looked throught the window just to find that Romano was sitting on the grass, the Italian waved at him. Antonio ran to his ecounter, he was going to ask to ask Romano what did all this mean, he approached the boy when Romano extended his hand and gave Antonio one sheet of paper.

Antonio toke it and read in big letters

"Because I Iove everything about you"

Antonio stood there with the paper in his hands, no words would come out of his mouth, he raised his eyes, to find a very nervous Romano fidgeting in his place.

"Well say something" said the younger man trembling

Antonio smiled widely helping Romano calmed himself, then he said "This is the most beautiful thing someones ever done for me"

Romano's eyes were big like plates, he didn't expect such a response "I could have done better" he said faking confidence, Antonio rolled his eyes and walked closer to hug him tightly.

Romano returned the hug and said "I know I'm very difficult to deal with, and that I'm always mean and I also know that you understand me and how difficult is for me to say some things, but I thought It wasn't fair If I sometimes well…let you know how I feel because…you deserve it" said Roma with his face against the taller man's chest.

"I already have all I ever hoped for" Antonio leaned so he could kiss the Italian.

**So this is the ending for Romano and Antonio, was it too corny? I hope not I enjoyed wirtting it that must be a sign (hehehe) well hopefully the next chapter will be done in two weeks, (exams are here again). **

**I know I always say the same, but please review, this story is about to finish and every chapter I swear I try my best , I would like to know what people think of if, there must be a reason for all the alerts and favs (be nice and you'll have a cookie) . **

**So I see u in two weeks, Thanks for al the amazing people who's been reading this crappy story so far you´re the best!**


	22. I'll do everything for you

Chapter 22 (I will do everything for you):

Matthew arrived to the place he was told –I hoped Francis had told me this was a fancy place I'm not dressed for this-, and just as expected the blond had trouble getting inside the restaurant.

"I´m sorry Sir I can't let you in with your attire" the young hostess was just doing her job, but Matthew was growing impatient

"I know miss but can you just…I'm supposed to meet somebody here"

"My apologies but I can't disturb…" another lady interrupted her

"It's ok he's here to see him, let the gentleman in" the beautiful woman winked at Matthew and motioned him to follow her; the establishment looked even more elegant inside. Francis was sitting alone in one of the tables by the window; he seemed to be checking some papers.

"Monsieur Francis the person you were expecting just arrived"

Francis raised his eyes from the paperwork "Thanks precious, please bring him a drink"

"What would you like to have Sir?"

"No I'm fine I'll be leaving soon"

The girl looked at Matthew with confusion

"Oh don't be rude Matthie" Francis scolded the younger man, then turned to the girl "its ok honey I'll call you later if I need you, leave us now"

Once the girl left Francis invited Matthew to his table

"How is that you'll be leaving soon, I though you wanted to see me, that's what I gave you my number for"

"I know, but why are we here? You didn't tell me we were meeting in this kind of place"

"Don't you like it for date Matthie? It's my restaurant"

"Your…?"

"Yeah couldn't you tell by my expertise in food that I was in this business?"

"Well I didn't came to my mind"

"Now let's forget about boring work stuff and talk about something more interesting, like you"

Matthew swallowed nervously, the man in front of him was way too used to this routine.

"I must tell I was starting to think you had rejected me, but when I saw your message yesterday…"

"Francis" Matthew interrupted him "I did want to see you, but not the way you're thinking, I need to ask you a favor"

Francis frowned a little "and what would that be?"

It took the boy a long moment to let out his real purpose "I want to see Gilbert"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them

"So you made me come all the way here just to tell me you want to meet Gilbo?"

"I'm sorry, please don't get mad"

"Oh how could I?" sarcasm in Francis voice

"If I had told you the real reason you wouldn't have come"

"You bet Matthie, this is not the way I planned to spend some alone time with you"

Matthew sensed the atmosphere growing tense but he couldn't back off now "Would you please help me?"

"Why would I do that? Actually why would you even want to see him?"

"I…"

"You were clear it meant nothing to you and that you didn't want to get involved"

"I know what I said but…"

"I hope you understand how mad I am right now"

"I said why I didn't tell you in the first place, could you please listen to me?"

"Sure I will Matthew and I also want to hear the reason you wanna see Gilbert for?" Francis was still cool but the irritation was clear in his voice  
>Matthew opened his mouth but he couldn't answer<p>

"As I thought" the French sighed heavily "well I'm not gonna lie, this was a huge disappointment but you can leave now if you want Matthie, I guess we don't have anything to talk about anymore"

Matthew felt panic "Francis I…"

The French gave him a glare as he expected whatever he had to say "What is it?"

"I really need to see Gilbert"

"Why?"

"Because"

"So you don't feel guilty about how you treated him"

"No"

"Then why Matthew?"

"I think I love him"

Matthew was impressed at his words; the pressure Francis had just putted him through had driven him to tell the truth, the truth he tried to deny himself. But saying it out loud made him realize that he was making a huge mistake, that what he did to Gilbert was cruel and that he wanted to correct his mistake, not to free himself for the guilt but because he wanted Gilbert to know he did feel the same way, that he too wanted to know more about him, that he had totally fell for the albino.

"You think?"

"No, I'm sure"

Francis stood in his seat all severe making Matthew feel more anxious, he then changed his expression for a more relaxed one, as if a huge burden had been taking off his shoulders.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear"

"What?"

"Let's go now"

"What? Where?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to see Gilbert?"

"Yes"

"I think he'll like to hear what you just told me"

"What? Just like that, you think he'll even want to see me now, I was hoping you'll talk  
>to him first I…" the younger boy was hyperventilating<p>

"Matthew!"

"Yes"

"A moment ago you showed me how serious you were about this, are you gonna keep that attitude, or are you gonna doubt each step, because Gilbert deserves better than that"  
>Matthew was sure now, Francis never intended to hit on him, it was just a test, a test on him, and all this time what Francis had been doing was protecting his friend.<p>

"I'll never doubt again"

"Good, come with me"

* * *

><p>"We´re here" Francis parked in front of the Hetalia Academy<br>Matthew hadn't said a word in the whole trip; the boy was trembling, Francis put a hand in the shorter's man shoulder in sympathy.

"He'll most likely be in the field, don't you dare screw up again kid"

Matthew nodded and left the car, he ran inside the building and in his way he found  
>Arthur he just waved at him at kept running.<p>

Arthur saw perplexed the young boy running but forgot immediately about him when he saw the blond in the car.

"Frog? What are you doing here?"

"Mon amour long time no see, how has life treated you? not very good for what I can see"

"Stop the babbling git, why are you here?"

"I gave a friend a ride"

"What? You mean Matthew? How do you know him?"

"It's a long story"

"Well I have some free time why don't you tell me about it?"

"Of course you'll use this as an excuse; you've always enjoyed my company"

"Just come inside already"

"But I won't drink your nasty tea"

"You can have some coffee then"

"Won't it bother your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!"

Gilbert was about to finish his training before heading home, he was just missing some pushups, when he heard someone approaching

"Matthew?"

"Uhm hi Gilbert"

"What are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to talk to you"

"I thought everything was said already" Gilbert started gathering his things trying to avoid eye contact with the other man, he had a really hard time trying to forget about him, and now he was here just in front of him, life was certainly unfair.

"Gilbert I know what I said" Matthew tried to start a speech but was abruptly cut

"Please don't" Gilbert gave Matthew an stern look "You don't have to say anything else, you made clear that nothing would happen between us, I respect that so I guess that's it"

"Gilbert I'm here to tell you I'm sorry"

"There's no need to, you were just being honest" Gilbert was ignoring Matthew and started walking to the showers.

"That's not everything I wanted to say"  
>Gilbert gave Matthew one last chance and looked directly at him. –What do you want? Just leave me alone already-<p>

"I was stupid, incredibly stupid the way I treated you has no justification, I let my anger talk"

"Matthew what I said back at the beach, everything, I never open myself to anybody, It was my mistake being so bold, I showed my true feelings and… please just leave"

"But you don't understand what I'm trying to say is, I know I was wrong, I'm really sorry, but please please forgive"

"I said you don't have to ask for apologies"

"I do!, because I want to be with you"  
>Gilbert stood still and stared at Matthew not a word came out of his mouth<p>

"What I'm asking for it's unfair I know that, but I think I'll always regret it if don't ask you this"

The albino couldn't react he just stood there looking at Matthew as if he was some spirit, the silence was long, Matthew took Gilberts's lack of response as a sign to leave.

"I understand"

"Perhaps you'll think is stupid but thanks you for the time we shared together, I'll treasure it cause you made me feel as someone special …"

-That's because you are fucking Birdie-

"And I also think I won't meet someone like you again so…that's all I had to say, sorry again for why I did" Matthew walked away from the german.

-Treasure the time we shared together?, as if he cared in the first place, why am I being so sentimental about this, it's pathetic we didn't get to know each other so much, well I must recognize the short time we spend together was great…agh no, there's nothing I should feel sorry about, he special? How could I come to that conclusion he's plain and quiet, and…amaz…, ugh who am kidding I'm an idiot!-

Gilbert ran at full speed in the direction Matthew had just left, the better routes he should follow to find him faster started forming in his mind, he could always ask Alfred to help him contact him, but what If now it was Matthew who didn't want to see him?  
>–Fuck, fuck fuck, where are you Matthie?-<p>

He crossed the field in seconds when he finally arrived to the entrance door; Matthew was there, standing in the hall. It seemed he was expecting Gilbert to come after him.

"Matth…what…why?"

"He told me I should wait after I talked to you, but damn the minutes he asked me to wait  
>for you felt like ages, I was starting to freak out when you didn't appear"<p>

"you mean?"

"Matthew nodded"

"Damn fag" Gilbert smiled

"Gilbert can you forgive me"

"Shut up Matthie or you'll start getting emotive"

"I'm trying to be serious here"

"Well I don't know I'll think about it"

"You practically ran for your life a few minutes ago"

"And you were impatiently waiting for me"

"You're so full of yourself"

"Look who's talking, the one who was sure of me coming back"

"Fine fine your hair is prettier"

Gilbert laughed a little, the first time in days "I guess I could let you be around me a little longer Birdie"

"Oh how generous from you"

"I know I'm…"

"Yes Gilbert you really are awesome"

Gilbert though it was just joking but the way Matthie said it, made him feel warm inside.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it"<p>

"I'm just that good mon ami"

"No seriously Francis that you've done all this, how could you?" Arthur looked at the man in amazement, he never thought him capable of doing something like this, he had just proved that a person couldn't be judged just by the exterior.

"I must go now" Francis took his thing and motioned to leave, usually he could have tried to harass Arthur as a farewell, this time he didn't even get close to the british and just walked towards the door

Arthur knew, this was beyond friendship or loyalty, this was something bigger "I never imagined you loved Gilbert so much"

Francis didn't turned his face to see Arthur "Just seeing him happy makes me happy"  
>Arthur didn't said anything else on the matter and let him go; although Francis tried his best to hide it some tears were on his face.<p>

"I hope we can talk some other time chap"

"Sure Mon ami"

**I just had my last exam and I think I did great so I'm in the mood to post this chapter Yay! the second part of the ending in this series, just one more to go, I hope u like it.**

**I don't know in which moment but as u can see I made my own Francis and I'm in love with him (It doesn't show by the ending he got) but I'll like to hear opinions about it, how did u find him?**


	23. Yes

Chapter 23 (Yes):

"Feli !" Elizabetha ran towards her friend to hugh him, almost tackling him in the process, it had been just a couple of months but she felt as if she hadn't seen her friend in ages.

"Vee, I'm so happy to see you; you have to tell me so many things"

"I know Eli, I'm really happy to see you too, who would have thought we'll end up in the same college"

"Oh and also Heracles, he's studying art history like me"

"Oh really, I thought he was applying for other school"

"Yeah but he was just doing it so he could be close to Kiku, of course when he knew this, he didn't let him"

"It sounds like something Heracles would do"

"Yeah but they still spend a lot of time together though, I mean they are inseparable"

"I'm happy for them; I haven't seen anybody since graduation"

"Well that's because you disappear young man, where have you been?"

"Grandpa decided we should take some vacation in Italy before fratello and I started college"

"Oh well that explains it, but what about Ludwig?" said Elizabetha raising her eyebrows in an inquiring way. Feliciano told her the entire story once they finished school; to his surprise the girl told him she was aware of the situation from a long time ago.

"I'll tell you everything, actually he said he'll catch up with us tonight, but let's go now I'm starving"

"Ok so where are we going?"

"It's one of my favorite places"

"If you like it then it must be good"

"You'll see for yourself"

* * *

><p>"This place is indeed great Feli"<p>

"I'm glad you liked it" the Italian noticed somebody approaching their table

"Oh Eli, I'll introduce you to a friend"

Few seconds after a blond boy with lens arrived to their table and greeted Feliciano in a familiar way.

"Feli nice to see you here, is everything alright?"

"As always Matthew thanks, by the way she's my friend Elizabetha, Eli he's Matthew Williams he's the chef"

"Nice to meet you Miss,Is everything of your like?"

"Matthew is a pleasure to meet you, and this is delicious congratulations"

"Ah thank you I'm happy you´re enjoying"

"It's quite impressing you're so young and you're already chef in a place like this"

"Actually a good friend of mine gave me the opportunity and I always give my best to show him he made the right choice"

"Don't be so modest he must have known you had talent" Feli patted the blond in the back

"And how do you guys know each other?" Eli questioned, which made Matthew go all red

"Oh about that, he's dating Lud's big brother, so we hang together pretty often" said Feli in the most natural way, while Matthew looked pretty embarrassed

"Oh no way you're dating the bird brain, Matthew you could do so much better" true concern could be heard in the girl's voice.

Matthew gave her a nervous laugh "Ha ha I've been told that before, but he isn't that bad once you get used to him"

"You poor thing, what has he done to you to make you believe such a lie?"

"Well I think" Elizabetha could see a dreamy look on the other boy's face, it was the kind of look you have when you're thinking on that especial someone.

"Oh please get out of here, seen somebody that actually likes is scary"

Feli couldn't control his laughter, if only Gilbert was here "She's just kidding Matthew don't take it so serious"

"It's ok Feli I've come accustomed to Gil's fans"

"Sorry Matthie just a little joking, but you really are a nice boy and he"

"Eli" said Feliciano in a scolding tone

"Forget about it, thanks' for the amazing food again"

"No, Thank You for coming I hope to see you here again soon, and I'll see you later Feli"

"Bye Matthew"

The two friends were left alone again

"Hey Feli"

"Yes Eli?"

"So the rumor about Beilschimdt making out with a blond girl around the school"

"Hahahaha yeah that was Matthew, how ironic"

"Hu? What's ironic?"

"Uhm nothing Eli" 'Is just that that's how everything started it for them' the italian felt

sympathetic with the blond, he also hated being mistaken by a girl just because of his appearance, he had long ago lost hope on one day looking like his grandpa, damn unfair genetics, Romano was the lucky one in that aspect-

"Oh by the way how's your brother?"

"Romano, well he is studying literature"

"Really? How did he come to choose that for a major?"

"Well he discovered that for him it was easier written than spoken words", 'Although Antonio is doing his best to make them both easy', "And the essay he sent for admission was so good he got and scholarship"

"Amazing"

"Yeah, I'm really proud of him, he just needs to set his heart in something and he always brings the best out of it"

"Aww you're such a loving brother, but enough about everybody else, tell me about you"

"Well it's a long story"

"We are still missing dessert" said the green eyed girl with a big smile

* * *

><p>"So you're leaving tomorrow?"<p>

"Yeah" said the italian in a less than unenthusiastic tone

"You could have told me before you know"

"I'm sorry it was grandpa´s idea, and he decided it just like that, but I can't be mad at him, he deserves some vacation too"

"It's not that I don't understand is just, well I wasn't prepared"

"For what?"

"You leaving like this"

Feli sensed sme disapointment in Ludwig's voice, "Can't you come with us, at least for a couple of days?"

"No Feli, I have work to do"

"I thought teachers had vacation as well"

"Well is not like that"

Feli was at Ludwig's apartment, they were lying on the couch, they had just had dinner, the Italian was quite picky for the food but he found Ludwig's company way better than the best gourmet food.

Ludwig ran his hand through the auburn hair, Feli's rested in the other man's lap, they had been like that for a long time sharing a comfortable silence, they were just enjoying each other's company, and this was until Ludwig felt the Italian moving

"What's going on Feli?"

Feliciano faced the other man, he was smiling

"What?" asked the german a little perplexed

" Vee~ I didn't noticed the picture before"

"Picture?" Ludwig looked at the coffee table "Oh you mean that one?"

Feli left the couch and grabbed the frame to look at it closely

"It was Gilbert who put it there, seems he did it on purpose"

"Oh he wouldn't" Feli tried to defend the albino, but the look Ludwig gave him just reassured him it was useless

"Well perhaps he did" The picture was from the German brothers they were probably at elementary school back then, they both looked messy, they had probably been playing for a while when the picture was taken. Gilbert was hugging his little brother, his characteristic maniac smile on place, he looked pretty skinny and just as hyperactive as he was now, and Ludwig looked as if he was trying to run away from his brother still there was a happy smile on his face, the only difference from now was that he looked a little plump back then.

"So you found amusing how I looked back then"

"I wasn't"

"Come on even I am aware is one of my worse photos"

"Oh how vain, I didn't know you had it in you?"

"Well look who's talking" said Ludwig in a mocking tone

"We've already discuss that is a family thing"

"From what your grandpa said, you're the one who spends more time getting ready when you're going out and I've recently proved it right"

"Fine you win, but you must admit you didn't look bad here"

Ludwig just looked at him as if there was no argument that could convince him

"So you were a chubby kid, what's the big deal?"

"Says a person who's always been attractive" Ludwig kissed him on the lips

Feli was taken off guard and blushed a little "Hey don't, you´re, you did it on purpose"

"What?" said the German faking innocence

'He knows he makes me lose focus that way', "I still think"

"Please can you forget you ever saw that, I'll later it burn it"

"Don't do that you looked adorable"

"Ugh please don't use those words to describe me"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing, not to mention unfitting"

"Lud but look, you haven't changed a lot since then"

"What are you talking about, perhaps Gilbert he's the same kid just taller"

"Uh-uh you're talking about personality right there, that he has the same mind as back then doesn't count"

Ludwig couldn't help the laughter, something that happened to him more often since he was dating the Italian "Ok ok but I don't look like that anymore"

"Of course you do" Feli placed the picture in the table behind Ludwig while he was laying on top of him, the he began comparing the image with his boyfriend.

"Your hair is still light blond see" Feli messed up with Lud's hair, since the blond hadn't worked today it wasn't all impeccable as he always wore it, it looked more like bed hair, the kind of style Gilbert used.

"Your eyes are still a deep blue" the younger boy took off the other man's lens carefully to inspect his eyes better, they couple got lost in each other's gaze for a few seconds before Feliciano continued.

"And your lips" Feli let his fingers draw a line over Ludwig lips with his fingertips feeling the smooth skin. The Italian got lost in his thoughts

"What about them?" said Ludwig staring at Feli

Feliciano said nothing else and leaned to kiss those lips sweetly, the german answered while he slowly embraced Feli, the kiss continued for a while longer more passionate with each passing minute, the German pulled the younger man tightly to his chest, his breathing shallow, as if was trying to calm himself. "I love you." The mouth, still pressed into the crook of his neck, smiled.

"I love you too"They finally had to part for some air. The couple changed their position, now they were both sitting in front of each other.

"Feli" Ludwig took off a strand of hair from the younger's boy face

"Yes?"

"Do you want to?" if it wasn't clear enough by the way he asked, the blush appearing in the german's face left no clue to Feli.

"Yes, yes I do"

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when they woke up, Ludwig was the first one waking up, but when he attempted to leave the bed, two thin arms brought him back.<p>

"Feli I must take you home now, your flight is in a couple of hours"

"I'm not going to see you in a month at least let me be with you like this for a little longer"

Ludwig just smiled to himself "Come on I don't want to piss of your grandpa, or your brother"

"I don't think he remembers he has a brother right now"

"Please" said Ludwig in a sweet tone in with that ridiculous handsome face of his that made Feli do whatever the other ask for.

Once they were in front of the Vargas residence, the younger man hugged Ludwig as if he was being taken away from him "I'm going to miss you so much"

"Me too, but It'll just be for a month, I'll call you everyday"

"But even after that, I'll hate not being able to see you everyday"

"I thought you were happy about going to that school"

"I am but I'll just see you in weekends"

"Well actually"

"?"

"The reason I can't take vacations is becauseI got a new job"

"Oh...that's great, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise"

"A surprise?"

"It's because I'll be working at the science faculty in the college you applied for so"

Ludwig couldn't finish what he was going to say, since the Italian tackled him to the ground, thankfully there was grass to soften the fall.

"Feli there's something else I need to ask you"

The Italian sat in confusion expecting whatever the german had to say

"This isn't going to be as impressive as I planned it to be but, you'll be gone for a month and I wanted you to know... uhm... would you consider, I mean just if you want well we need to ask your grandpa first"

"Lud what is it?"

* * *

><p>Oh my, and then? what happened? what did you say?" Elizabetha had been listening almost without breathing the entire time.<p>

"Well" Feli noticed Ludwig coming to their table, a smile light up his face "I said yes".

**And the end... finally finished, that should be all for Hetalia High School, I must tell you all it became real fun to write this, I loved doing it and I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**Thanks to all of you who have followed this story. I know I always ask for it, but since is the last one, I't will mean the world to me if you review pleaaaaaase.**

**I hope I can post my next project soon, again thanks for reading, you all have a great day. **

**I'll be posting some fanart of the story in my DA page just if you're interested - http : / / disfutandodelarte . deviantart . com / gallery / 31466377  
><strong>


	24. Omake?

Hi everybody!, nop this is not a chapter

So I've been asked here and DA if I could write an omake for this story, some people asked because they want to read more, some others didn't like the ending, so I would like to know your opinion please go to my profile and vote, or send a message if you have any suggestions.

I do this cause I don't want to ruin the story, how can I say it mmm like unwanted extra information or something like that, so please let me know what you think

Btw I made some more fanart of the story go see it if u want, you can look for me as "disfutandodelarte" on Deviantart


End file.
